Devil Beside Me
by Viselle
Summary: Setiap manusia memiliki keunikan masing-masing. Kekurangan dan kelebihan pasti ada, karenanya tak patut jika membandingkan satu orang dengan orang lainnya.
1. Bagian Satu

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi)

.*.

 **Devil Beside Me**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Masa lalu tak dapat diubah, dan masa depan tak dapat diduga._

.*.

 **Bagian Satu**

.*.

Bagi Rukia pindah ke Karakura adalah jalan untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Ia meninggalkan semua yang ia kenal di Rukongai, membawa segala benda berharga miliknya yang jumlahnya sangat sedikit. Dengan ijazah SMA, ia hanya berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah kedai makan sebagai pelayan merangkap tukang cuci piring. Gajinya tidak banyak, tetapi cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemen kecil, biaya makan, serta disisihkan untuk mengisi tabungannya, yang rencananya akan ia pakai untuk biaya kuliah. Sedikit demi sedikit, Rukia mulai kembali memiliki kehidupan yang dulu pernah ia miliki di Rukongai, bahkan ia merasa kehidupannya yang sekarang lebih baik. Setidaknya, ia tidak lagi tinggal di lingkungan kumuh yang dipenuhi pemabuk dan penjudi. Tak ada lagi malam-malam penuh ketakutan karena seorang pria─beberapa pria, mencoba membuka pintu untuk masuk ke dalam huniannya yang hanya berupa kamar berukuran 2x3 meter. Lalu yang terpenting, di sini tak ada orang-orang yang akan menyakitinya.

"Rukia! Tolong antarkan pesanan meja nomor 5."

Perintah dari pemilik toko tempatnya bekerja, membuat Rukia mendesah. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung tak jauh darinya. Pukul 9 malam. Itu artinya pelanggan yang duduk di meja nomor 5 adalah orang itu. Si pelanggan menyebalkan.

Pria itu datang setiap hari, tepat jam 9 malam, duduk di meja nomor 5 di dekat pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruangan depan kedai, memesan sepiring ramen yang hanya akan teronggok di meja tanpa tersentuh. Pria dengan rambut berwarna oranye itu tak pernah memakan pesanannya. Dia hanya duduk selama satu jam di sana, lalu pulang di jam sepuluh tepat.

Tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya. Pun Hiroto-san, si pemilik kedai, padahal pria itu sangat perhitungan dan sangat tidak suka jika ada pelanggan yang numpang duduk di kedainya. Rukia pernah bertanya tentang _keanehan_ pria itu. Namun, tak ada penjelasan yang ia dapat dari orang-orang yang ditanyai. Mereka hanya diam, lalu memberinya lirikan tajam seolah berkata, _"Jangan pernah menanyakan tentang itu."_

Rukia merasa orang-orang takut pada pria itu. Sebenarnya, ia pun sependapat. Pria itu memang menakutkan. Posturnya tinggi dan terlihat kuat, dengan wajah sangar mirip preman. Bisa jadi, pria itu memang preman. Entahlah, Rukia tak mengerti. Dan ia semakin tak mengerti, mengapa dirinya yang selalu mendapat tugas untuk mengantarkan pesanan pria itu. Apa bosnya tidak sadar bahwa ia pun takut pada pria sangar itu?

Tapi ia bisa apa. Karena tak mau kehilangan satu-satunya sumber nafkah hidupnya, ia terpaksa mengangkat nampan, lalu melangkah ke meja nomor lima.

"Selamat menikmati," ucapnya setelah meletakkan semangkuk ramen dan segelas air putih di depan pria oranye itu.

Rukia sudah terbiasa dengan kediaman pria aneh itu. Pun dengan kernyitan nyata di dahi sang pelanggan. Tapi malam ini pria itu melakukan hal lain, sebelum ia sempat pergi pria itu berbicara.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka ramen."

Seharusnya, ia mengabaikan perkataan itu dan melangkah meninggalkan meja. Namun, yang ia lakukan justru bertanya, "Kalau tidak suka, mengapa memesannya?"

Rukia melihat Hiroto-san memucat di belakang meja kasir. Bosnya menggeleng pelan, memperingatkan. Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. Ia tak mengerti apa yang salah. Ia hanya berbicara dengan pelanggan seperti yang seringkali dilakukan. Lagi pula, bukankah Hiroto-san yang memintanya untuk selalu ramah kepada pelanggan.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku tidak suka makan ramen?"

Itu pertanyaan aneh. Diajukan oleh orang yang sama anehnya.

"Aku tak mengenalmu, jadi aku tidak tahu," jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Kau tidak menenalku?" Sorot mata berwarna cokelat itu tajam, mengarah tepat ke mata Rukia.

Untuk sesaat Rukia merasa dirinya tak bisa pergi ke mana pun. Napasnya tertahan, seketika ia menjadi gugup, dan ... takut. Ia merasakan kengerian dalam mata cokelat itu, kehampaan.

"Apakah kau ingin aku memperkenalkan diri?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Ia tak ingin mengenal pria itu. Kini, ia memahami mengapa orang-orang ketakutan dan enggan membicarakan si pria oranye. Dan mulai sekarang ia pun akan menjadi bagian orang-orang itu.

"Tapi aku ingin mengenalmu, Nona."

Terlambat! Sekali lagi, Rukia merasa dirinya terlempar ke Rukongai. Ia kembali berdiri di tepi jurang. Namun kali ini rasanya tak ada jalan keluar.

.*.

Gadis itu takut. Itu sudah jelas. Ichigo sudah sering melihat sorot tak berdaya seperti itu di mata orang-orang. Lawan maupun orang awam. Bahkan tak sedikit bawahannya menunjukkan sorot yang sama. Ia sudah terbiasa. Terlalu terbiasa sehingga muak melihatnya. Sewaktu kecil ia dianggap pembuat onar, pembawa masalah. Kini ia adalah si pembawa petaka. Orang-orang menganggapnya setan, sang penebar kengerian di Karakura. Kekuatan dan kekuasaannya, membuat orang menunduk di depannya, tak berani memandang apalagi melawan.

Ia kira, gadis itu akan memberinya hal yang berbeda. Karena selama sebulan terakhir kehadirannya, gadis itu tak sedikit pun terlihat ketakutan di dekatnya, bahkan tak jarang ia mendapati raut kesal sang gadis ketika harus mengantarkan pesanannya. Tapi tenyata gadis itu sama saja seperti orang-orang itu.

"Gadis payah." Ichigo berdiri, memutar badan, melangkah dengan santai menuju pintu, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sang pemilik kedai memandang dengan waswas, khawatir jika Ichigo akan memerintahkan untuk menghancurkan tempat usahanya. Pria itu tidak tahu bahwa Ichigo tak sekejam itu. Ichigo hanya akan menghajar orang yang melakukan kesalahan.

.*.

Rukia mengembuskan napas lega, ketika pelanggan itu melangkah pergi. Namun, ketenangan tak mengikuti orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pelanggan lain bergegas meninggalkan kedai, lalu dalam satu menit tempat itu kosong. Ia hanya bisa memandang bingung kejadian itu, lalu mengarahkan matanya pada Hiroto-san.

"Apa yang─"

Sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Hiroto-san mendekat, menjejalkan uang ke tangannya. "Pulang. Kemasi barangmu, lalu pergilah dari kota ini."

"Eh?" Rukia memandang bergantian Hiroto-san dan uang di tangannya dengan bingung.

Memahami kebingungannya, Hiroto-san memberi sedikit penjelasan. "Pria tadi adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, pemimpin geng Black Sun yang sangat ditakuti di sini. Kau sudah membuatnya tidak senang, mungkin dia akan melakukan sesuatu padamu untuk membalas dendam. Sebelum itu terjadi, pergilah dari sini. Cari tempat aman."

Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Tapi aku harus pergi ke mana?"

"Entahlah." Bosnya hanya menggeleng. "Pergilah sejauh mungkin, selagi kau bisa."

Rukia mendesah. Masih bingung, ia memandangi uang dalam genggamannya. _Ke mana aku harus pergi?_

.*.

Mereka bertingkah berlebihan.

Ichigo mengernyit melihat kemarahan berlebihan yang dikeluarkan teman-temannya. Entah dari mana mereka mendengar kabar kejadian di kedai tadi, yang jelas ketika Ichigo sampai di bangunan berlantai dua, yang merupakan markas Black Sun. Ia disambut gerutuan dari mereka.

Sebenarnya, itu hanya hal remeh yang tak patut diributkan. Hanya ada seorang gadis berkata tidak mengenalnya. Tak perlu ada kemarahan berlebihan untuk itu. Yah, ia pun awalnya kesal. Tapi sekarang kekesalan itu sudah menguap dengan sempurna. Tidak meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun.

"Kau harus membalasnya," kata Renji berapi-api dari sofa di seberangnya.

"Apa?!" Kernyitan Ichigo semakin jelas mendengar saran dari tangan kanannya itu.

"Ya. Kau harus membalas. Gadis itu harus mendapat pelajaran. Dia sudah menghinamu." Shuhei, kawan lain menyarankan.

"Penghinaan apa yang diberikannya padaku?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Bukankah sudah jelas," jawab Shuhei. "Gadis itu tidak tahu siapa kau."

Ichigo memutar mata. Terkadang, tingkah teman-temannya berlebihan. Gadis itu hanya tidak mengenalnya, bukan menghinanya.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apa pun, dan kalian juga. Gadis itu tidak bersalah." Ichigo mengatakannya dengan ketegasan yang tak bisa dibantah, membuat kedua kawannya itu hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memutuskan untuk bermain biliar.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan melakukan apa pun padanya. Yang perlu kaukhawatirkan adalah yang orang-orang di luar sana lakukan padanya." Ishida yang sedari tadi duduk diam di dekat jendela dengan sebuah buku bersuara. Ketika Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ishida, pria berkacamata itu memberikan isyarat pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

Ichigo beranjak dari sofa, mengarahkan langkah ke jendela kaca.

"Mereka mengusirnya dari kota."

Tanpa Ishida mengatakannya pun, Ichigo mengerti apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu berjalan di trotoar dengan ransel di bahu dan tas berukuran sedang di tangan.

"Sialan!" Sambil menyumpah, Ichigo melangkah cepat melintasi ruangan, menghilang di pintu, kemudian terdengar langkah cepat menuruni tangga.

"Dia pergi ke mana?" tanya Renji bingung.

"Mengejar gadisnya," sahut Ishida sembari kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Ekh?" Renji dan Shuhei saling tatap, lalu keduanya bergegas mengikuti Ichigo.

.*.

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang tengah terjadi pada hidupku? Kenapa aku begitu sial?_

Rukia berusaha melangkah cepat dengan beban berat di bahu dan tangannya. Tak cukup dipecat dari pekerjaannya di kedai, sekarang ia pun diusir dari apartemen sewaannya. Pemilik gedung memang mengembalikan secara penuh uang sewa yang baru ia bayarkan seminggu lalu untuk bulan ketiga, tapi tetap saja pengusiran itu terasa tak menyenangkan. Apalagi dilakukan selarut ini.

Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam, kereta hanya beroperasi sampai jam dua belas. Itu artinya ia harus mencapai stasiun kurang dari setengah jam lagi. Ia bisa mengatasi itu, jika berjalan dengan cepat ia bisa mencapai stasiun kurang dari dua puluh menit. Masalahnya, kereta mana yang harus ia naiki? Ia tak memiliki tujuan, tak ada tempat yang bisa ia datangi. Tak ada keluarga atau teman yang akan menampungnya, dan kembali ke Rukongai sama sekali bukan pilihan yang akan ia ambil.

"Bertahanlah, Rukia. Kau kuat. Kau akan mengatasi ini, yang penting sekarang sampai ke stasiun." Ia bergumam menyemangati diri sendiri.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah hujan tiba-tiba turun. Dengan terseok, Rukia mencoba mencapai emperan sebuah gedung berlantai dua dengan cepat.

Ia berhasil berteduh sebelum tubuhnya kuyup terkena hujan. Dengan muram ia memerhatikan hujan yang tetesan hujan yang menghujam tanah dengan kejam.

"Lengkaplah sudah," ujarnya tidak kepada siapa pun.

"Teman-teman, lihat apa yang kutemukan."

Kepala Rukia tertoleh ke arah suara. Sekelompok pria berpenampilan preman melihat ke arahnya. Ia menelan ludah.

 _Sekarang kesialan apa lagi yang datang padaku._

Rukia melirik sekitar, mencoba mencari pertolongan. Nihil. Tak seorang pun terlihat di sekitarnya.

 _Lari!_ Hanya itu satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan diri. Rukia mencoba mengingat di mana letak pos polisi yang tadi ia lewati. Di pertigaan sebelah kiri. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang selagi gerombolan itu mendekat.

 _Satu ... dua ... ti─_

"Jangan mengganggunya!" Suara itu terdengar sebelum Rukia sempat berlari.

" _Kaichou!_ " Gerombolan itu langsung berbaris dan memberi hormat pada seorang pria yang mendekat.

Awalnya, Rukia tidak mengenali pria itu. Baru ketika mereka hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter ia menyadari siapa yang disebut _kaichou_ oleh gerombolan tadi. Seketika emosinya meluap. Itu adalah si pelanggan aneh. Ketua Black Sun yang menyebabkan dirinya mengalami semua kemalangan ini.

.*.

Ichigo mengira akan menemukan tatapan ketakutan lagi di mata _violet_ itu. Tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa ia akan mendapat kejutan. Tatapan yang ia dapati sekarang adalah tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan. Ia belum sempat menyuruh anak buahnya pergi, ketika gadis itu menerjang ke arahnya, menunjuk dadanya dengan penuh kemarahan disertai omelan panjang.

"Kau pikir kau hebat, hah? Kau pikir dengan menguasai wilayah ini, kau berhak mengintimidasi orang-orang yang tinggal di dalamnya? Kau menggunakan kekuasaan untuk menindas yang lemah, mengintimidasi, menggertak mereka. Kau meman─"

"Hei, beraninya kau bicara seperti itu pada _Kaichou!_ " Salah satu anak buahnya berniat mendekati gadis itu, tapi Ichigo menahannya. Ia memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk diam di tempat masing-masing.

"Kau memanfaatkan ketakutan mereka, membuat mereka tunduk pada perintahmu, lalu bertindak semena-mena. Kau menyebut dirimu ketua, tanpa menyadari pantas tidaknya kau menyandang posisi itu. Seorang ketua seharusnya─" Gadis itu menutup mulut sebelum ucapannya selesai. Membuang muka dengan marah.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan kata-katamu, Nona," kata Ichigo.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Aku tidak mau menambah masalah," sahutnya. Kemudian gadis itu memungut ransel dan tasnya. "Sudah cukup masalah yang kautimbulkan untukku dalam dua jam ini." Gadis itu kembali berkata, menegakkan tubuhnya yang hanya setinggi dada Ichigo, lalu melanjutkan dengan penuh percaya diri. "Sesuai keinginanmu, aku akan pergi dari tempat ini. Kau tidak akan melihatku di daerah kekuasaanmu ini lagi. Aku akan pergi ... jauh, sejauh mungkin darimu. Kau puas?"

Ichigo memandang gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu lurus-lurus. Gadis mungil yang berusaha terlihat kuat meski tubuhnya gemetar, menggigil di bawah hujan yang turun dengan deras, ketakutan karena masa depan yang tak memiliki kepastian. Seketika itu juga Ichigo tahu bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku tak ingin kau pergi?"

"Apa?!" Violet gadis itu membeliak ngeri. Seketika gadis itu melepaskan ransel dan tas, lalu berlari menjauh darinya.

Tindakan yang percuma. Dalam tiga langkah lebar, Ichigo berhasil meraih pinggang gadis itu, mengangkat tubuh mungil ke atas bahunya, lalu berjalan kembali ke markas Black Sun.

Gadis itu meronta, berteriak, memukul-mukul punggungnya sekuat tenaga. Namun Ichigo bergeming, langkahnya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ulah si gadis.

"Bawakan barang-barangnya ke kamarku." Ia memberi perintah pada Renji dan Shuhei yang ditemuinya di pintu masuk. Di belakangnya terdengar sorakan memberi semangat dari anak buahnya.

 _Memangnya mereka pikir apa yang akan kulakukan._ Ichigo mendengus sembari melangkah cepat menaiki tangga, dengan seorang gadis yang meronta di bahunya.

.*.

bersambung ...

.*.

Sebenarnya, saya mau hiatus. Serius! Niatnya mau libur ngetik fanfik di bulan April ini. Tapi saya labil. Wkwkwk ... Kayaknya belum bisa ninggalin dunia fanfik demi ngelarin naskah novel, yang belum juga kelar dari bulan Februari tadi. :'v Menulis fanfik ternyata masih menjadi hobi no.1 saya.

Udahlah, daripada saya curcol panjang-panjang, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih aja buat kalian yang sudah mendukung manusia labil ini (baca: saya) untuk tetap berkarya di ffn.

See ya,

Ann *-*

ps: jangan ngarep fic ini update cepet ya. Wkwkwkwk ...


	2. Bagian Dua

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi)

.*.

 **Devil Beside Me**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Nasib kita serupa tapi tak sama._

.*.

 **Bagian Dua**

.*.

Rukia sudah menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Berteriak, memukul, menendang, bahkan menggigit, semua telah dilakukan. Namun, tak satu pun mampu membuat pria itu bergeming. Memang ada sekali-dua, pria itu menyumpah karena serangannya. Tapi sama sekali tidak membuat pria oranye itu menurunkannya. Pria itu memikulnya di bahu dengan enteng, seolah ia hanya karung beras seberat lima kilo.

Ia menjerit panik ketika dibawa memasuki sebuah kamar lalu dilemparkan ke atas tempat tidur. Rukia menatap ngeri sosok menjulang di depannya. Rasa takut dengan segera menjalari diri Rukia, namun ia tak semudah itu menyerah. Diraihnya benda terdekat yang bisa ia temukan, kemudian ia lempar ke arah si pria besar. Lemparan pertama tepat mengenai wajah pria itu, tapi yang ia lempar hanya berupa bantal. Sama sekali tidak ada efeknya. Lemparan kedua meleset. Ketiga pun sama. Meski tepat sasaran pun tak akan berguna, karena yang Rukia lempar masih benda-benda yang ia temukan di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian ia turun dari kasur, meraih lampu tidur dengan kedua tangannya. Rukia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar, ketika suara penuh kemarahan memenuhi kamar.

"Berhenti melempariku!"

"Lepaskan aku!" balas Rukia.

"Aku tidak menangkapmu," sahut pria oranye.

"O ya? Lalu ini apa? Kau membawaku ke kamarmu dan mengunci pintu."

"Pintunya sama sekali tidak dikunci." Seolah untuk membuktikan ucapan pria itu, dua orang masuk ke dalam kamar. Masing-masing membawa tas Rukia.

"Semua baik-baik saja, _Kaichou_?" Pria berambut hitam dengan tato 69 di wajah bertanya.

"Situasi terkendali."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau─"

"Waktunya pergi, Shuhei. Biarkan _Kaichou_ menikmati malamnya." Seorang pria lain berambut merah yang tampak seperti nanas menyeret temannya pergi. Sebelum menutup pintu ia sempat mengedip pada Rukia. dan mengatakan, "Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Dasar otak mesum." Si pria besar menggerutu.

"Kau pun sama," hardik Rukia.

Pria itu mengernyit. "Ke─"

"Kau pria mesum. Tak kusangka begini kelakuan seorang Ketua Black Sun yang terkenal. Memanfaatkan gadis lemah sepertiku untuk memenuhi keinginanmu. Kau benar-benar pria brengsek!"

Bukannya marah, pria itu malah tertawa mendengar makian Rukia. "Ternyata sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Itu bagus, tapi kau harus banyak belajar kata-kata kasar, Rukia."

Rukia memelototi pria itu. Isi kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna jingga itu pasti sudah korslet. Benar, pasti begitu. Karena tidak ada orang waras yang akan tertawa setelah dimaki, bahkan menyuruh orang yang memakinya belajar lagi.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu nama gadis yang kusukai, ya kan?"

Kali ini ucapan pria itu membuat Rukia terperangah. Dengan gamblang, pria itu mengatakan suka setelah semua yang diperbuat padanya. Pria itu, si ketua Black Sun yang katanya sangar itu, pastinya sudah kurang waras. Gila.

.*.

Gadis itu terdiam seketika. Jelas karena terkejut akan ucapan Ichigo. Sama halnya dengan Ichigo sendiri. Kalimat itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Terlontar begitu saja dari mulut tanpa ia sadari. Tapi tidak ia sesali. Bukankah kata itu yang memang ingin ia ucapkan selama ini. Sejak berminggu-minggu lalu, kala pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu di Karakura. Tentunya, Rukia tak mengingat hari pertemuan itu. Tak seperti dirinya, yang masih menyimpan setiap detail peristiwa di senja gerimis itu.

 _Kala itu senja perlahan turun. Warna jingga menghiasi langit barat, bersamaan dengan rinai hujan pertama menyapa. Namun, Ichigo tak sempat mengagumi semua keindahan itu. Ichigo berlari dan berlari. Menghindar dari gerombolan yang tengah mengejarnya. Satu lawan sepuluh orang dengan senjata tajam, jelas itu bukan perkelahian seimbang. Apalagi keadaan Ichigo sekarang tak memungkinkan untuk bertarung. Ia baru keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu. Cidera akibat kecelakaan motor─diduga sabotase dari pihak lawan─yang ia alami sebelumnya masih belum pulih benar, dan hal itu menyebabkan dirinya menjadi sasaran empuk saat ini. Gerombolan di belakangnya adalah anak buah Bat Knight. Sebuah geng dari HM─Huceo Mundo, yang sejak lama ingin melebarkan wilayah kekuasaan ke Karakura._

 _Ichigo menyeret langkah dengan tertatih sembari merutuk kepada diri sendiri karena pergi tanpa memberitahu seorang pun. Tadinya, Ichigo merasa itu keputusan yang benar sebab sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak pernah sendirian. Ternyata keputusan merenggangkan kaki di wilayah sendiri menjadi bumerang._

 _Pelariannya membawa Ichigo ke gedung apartemen sederhana berlantai 3. Ia memasuki gedung, berniat meminjam telepon untuk meminta bantuan ke markas. Tak menemukan siapa pun di pos jaga yang terkunci, Ichigo berusaha mencari pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Nihil. Semua pintu terkuncing rapat seolah semua orang tak ada yang ingin terlibat dengan perkelahian antar geng. Tentu saja tak ada orang awam yang mau mempertaruhkan keselamatan untuk menolong seseorang sepertinya._

 _Kini Ichigo berada di belakang gedung. Pengejarnya belum tampak. Tapi ia mendengar keributan dari dalam gedung. Ia terus berlari, namun jalan di depannya buntu. Berpagar kawat setinggi dua meter lebih. Dalam keadaan normal Ichigo tentu dapat melewati pagar itu dengan mudah. Tapi kakinya tak bisa dipakai memanjat sekarang, bahkan ia baru menyadari jika darah merembes di bahu pakaian. Sepertinya luka sobek di bahu akibat kecelakan kembali terbuka. Dengan terpaksa Ichigo menyembunyikan diri di dalam bak sampah._

 _Langkah-langkah terdengar satu menit kemudian. Seseorang mendekat diikuti beberapa orang di belakang. Tutup bak sampah terbuka, membuat cahaya matahari sore mengarah tepat ke mata Ichigo sehingga tak dapat melihat siapa yang membuka tutup bak. Ketika matanya sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya, semua kembali gelap._

" _Hei, apa kau melihat seseorang berlari ke arah sini?"_

 _Bersamaan suara itu, sebuah kantong plastik menjadi kawan baru Ichigo. Jatuh tepat mengenai wajahnya. Hampir saja ia menyumpah. tutup bak sampah kembali merapat._

" _Tak ada seorang pun yang datang. Aku sendirian."_

 _Suara yang menyahut itu terdengar tenang, dan terdengar seperti suara perempuan._

" _Cari ke sebelah sana!"_

 _Langkah-langkah terdengar menjauh. Semenit kemudian tutup bak kembali terbuka. "Mereka sudah pergi, kau bisa keluar."_

 _Ichigo segera melompat keluar. Saat kakinya berhasil menginjak tanah dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, si penolong sudah menjauh. Benar dugaannya, si penolong adalah seorang perempuan._

" _Hei, kau seharusnya tidak meletakkan plastik itu tepat di wajahku." Kata-kata itulah yang pertama keluar dari mulut Ichigo, alih-alih terima kasih._

 _Si penolong menghentikan langkah, kemudian berbalik ke arahnya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap gadis itu dengan sangat sopan. "Karena tidak setiap hari aku menemukan ada orang bersembunyi di bak sampah. Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati." Setelah mengatakan itu, si gadis kembali melanjutkan langkah._

 _Ichigo terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah telah memarahi orang yang menolongnya. Dengan langkah tertatih, ia berusaha menjajari langkah si penolong. Namun, kakinya masih terasa sangat sakit sehingga terhenti sesaat. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ia hanya bisa meneriakkan kata itu._

 _Gadis itu memandangnya dari balik bahu. Ichigo merekam momen itu. Ketika cahaya jingga menyentuh lembut rambut sehitam arang, hujan yang perlahan membasahi, dan suara tenang nan anggun dari mulut sang gadis. "Kecilkan suaramu, orang-orang itu bisa saja mendengarmu dan kembali, lalu menangkapmu."_

 _Tak ada balasan atas ucapan terima kasihnya, atau pun senyum yang menyertai. Tapi tetap saja jantung Ichigo berdebar cepat. Itu bukan debaran yang disebabkan pengejaran tadi. Namun, jenis debaran lain yang sebelum ini tak pernah Ichigo rasakan._

Akhirnya, setelah berminggu-minggu memendam rasa. Kata itu akhirnya terucap. Terbebas dengan lancar dari mulut Ichigo. Sekarang, hanya menunggu reaksi dari sang gadis.

.*.

"Gila!"

Akhirnya kata itu terlontar juga dari mulut Rukia.

"Sepertinya memang begitu." Pria itu menyahut dengan enteng. Lagi. Rukia hanya bisa menatap tak percaya lelaki di depannya. "Kuakui perasaan aneh untukmu ini memang mengganggu kewarasanku. Bayangkan saja, aku rela duduk di kedai makan dengan makanan yang tak kusukai di depanku satu jam setiap malam sebulan penuh. Orang waras tidak akan melakukan hal itu, kan?"

Mau tak mau Rukia sependapat. Tapi adakah orang tak waras yang mengakui ketidakwarasannya? Baru kali ini Rukia menemui orang seperti itu. "Sebenarnya, kau bisa memesan yang lain," ujar Rukia. Sekarang obrolan mereka terdengar normal. Seperti dua orang yang baru berkenalan dan berbasa-basi membicarakan cuaca.

"Ya, aku bisa saja memesan yang lain. Tapi karena makanan itu yang pertama kali kautawarkan, hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku."

"Kau─" Bola mata Rukia melebar tak percaya. Entah pria itu polos atau bodoh. Sejak tadi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pria itu benar-benar tak Rukia sangka. Rukia merasa seperti berbicara dengan anak kecil yang perkataannya seringkali ajaib. Ia meletakkan kembali lampu ke nakas, lalu mendudukan diri di pinggir tempat tidur. Entah mengapa kini tak lagi merasakan ancaman dari sosok menjulang di depannya. Malah, ia ingin tertawa. Mungkin, ia sudah tertular kegilaan ketua Black Sun itu.

"Kalau semua yang kaukatakan benar, maksudku tentang perasaanmu itu. Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kau membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan. Diusir dari rumah, bahkan dari kota. Kau menghancurkan kehidupan baruku."

"Aku minta maaf."

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Rukia kembali terheran-heran. Di depannya berdiri ketua geng yang konon menakutkan, alih-alih Rukia seperti berhadapan dengan pemuda tanggung yang tengah mencoba meminta maaf atas kesalahannya.

"Tak ada niat melakukan itu. Aku tak ingin kau dipecat apalagi diusir dari kota ini. Aku tak melakukan apa pun, bahkan tak mengatakan apa pun. Orang-orang yang melakukan tindakan dengan sendirinya."

Rukia hanya diam mendengar penjelasan Ichigo.

"Mereka melakukan tindakan yang mereka pikir dapat menyenangkanku. Orang-orang terlalu takut padaku."

Rukia mendengar ketidakberdayaan dalam kata-kata itu. "Mengingat posisimu, memang layak orang-orang takut padamu," sahutnya.

"Begitu juga kau." Tatapan yang mengarah pada Rukia tajam, mengintimidasi, seolah ingin membuktikan perkataan pria itu. Namun, Rukia tak lagi merasa takut. Dengan cara misterius, pertemuannya dengan Ichigo malam ini mengubah sudut pandang terhadap pria itu.

"Aku monster. Orang-orang memanggilku setan." Pria itu sengaja menakut-nakuti.

Sepasang _violet_ Rukia mengarah pada Ichigo. Mendengar perkataan pria itu, caranya berucap, kemudian melihatnya. Rukia merasa seperti tengah melihat diri sendiri. Mereka sama dengan cara yang berbeda. Sendirian dan terkucilkan.

"Dan orang-orang memanggilku pembawa sial," ujarnya.

Ichigo terdiam memandanginya.

"Kisah kita serupa tapi tak sama." Rukia melanjutkan. "Setidaknya, kau memiliki pencapaian sedang aku ...," ia menghela napas, "aku gagal dipermulaan."

"Kau bisa memulainya lagi dari awal," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Sulit, tapi akan kucoba." Ia memandang jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar bercat merah. Pukul dua belas lewat. "Sepertinya, aku baru bisa memulainya besok. Kereta terakhir hari ini sudah berangkat."

"Mungkin itu pertanda agar kau memulai awal barumu di sini."

Ucapan itu membuat tatapan Rukia kembali pada Ichigo. "Di sini? Setelah semua yang terjadi?"

"Aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya untukmu," tawar Ichigo.

Seketika ada secercah harapan bagi Rukia. Karakura mungkin bukanlah tempat yang sempurna, tapi tempat ini jauh lebih baik dari tempat asal Rukia. Setidaknya, sebelum malam ini. "Kau akan mengembalikan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggalku?"

"Tidak."

Bagai balon yang meletup, harapan Rukia lenyap seketika. "Tapi semua ini terjadi karenamu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab," sahut Ichigo.

"Tapi kaubilang tidak akan mengembalikan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggalku?" Rukia kebingungan.

"Memang. Karena itu. aku punya penawaran lain untukmu."

Violet Rukia menyipit. Ia menanti dengan antisipasi lanjutan perkataan dari Ichigo.

"Aku akan memberikan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal baru untukmu, berikut status."

"Status?"

"Ya. Status sebagai istri."

Detik pertama Rukia hanya bisa melongo. Kemudian dengan terbata ia bertanya, "I-is ... tri siapa?"

"Istriku."

"EKH?!"

.*.

Ichigo tak berpengalaman melamar seorang gadis. Jangankan melamar, menyatakan cinta saja tak pernah ia lakukan. Bukan karena ketiadaan keberanian, tapi sebab tak ada gadis yang mampu memikat hati. Bukan perkara sulit menemukan gadis cantik bagi Ichigo. Di sekitarnya selalu ada wanita yang bersedia menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Tinggal tunjuk, dan mereka akan datang padanya. Hanya saja, Ichigo tak berminat. Tak ada keinginan berdekatan dengan kaum hawa, sehingga tak jarang orang terdekat mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya. Sesuatu yang mulanya membuat Ichigo marah, tapi pada akhirnya hanya ia tertawakan.

Ia normal. Tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Gadis-gadis cantik nan seksi masih menjadi pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata bagi Ichigo. Namun, ia perlu berpikir ribuan kali untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Bisa dibilang, ia berhati-hati. Tak ingin menjalin hubungan, jika bukan dengan gadis yang ia sukai. Hal ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ibunya yang menanamkan prinsip itu dalam pikirannya.

Masaki melahirkan dan membesarkan Ichigo sendirian, tanpa ada sosok suami di sisinya. Ichigo terlahir dari sebuah hubungan yang dikatakan orang sebagai hubungan gelap. Ibunya bukanlah seorang istri, tak jua seorang kekasih. Masaki hanyalah wanita yang dikencani ayahnya sambil lalu. Seseorang yang ceroboh memberikan kesucian juga hatinya kepada seorang _don juan._

" _Berhati-hatilah, Nak. Jangan membuat seorang anak bernasib sepertimu atau seorang wanita hidup seperti ibumu ini."_

Satu kalimat dari ibunya yang tak pernah Ichigo langgar. Ia tak pernah berhubungan dengan lawan jenis di luar batas. Kalaupun ingin bersama seorang gadis, ia akan melakukannya dengan benar. Karena itu, bukan pernyataan cinta yang ia lafalkan melainkan sebuah lamaran. Meski lamaran itu dianggap main-main dan diucapkan setengah hati oleh di gadis, dan membuat Ichigo ditendang keluar dari kamarnya sendiri oleh gadis mungil yang ingin ia jadikan istri.

"Kau punya waktu sampai besok pagi untuk memikirkannya, Rukia." Ichigo berkata di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Di dalam sana, Ichigo yakin Rukia mendengar apa yang ia katakan. "Dan satu hal, Rukia. Aku serius dengan setiap perkataanku." Usai mengatakan itu, Ichigo beranjak. Meninggalkan pintu kamar yang seharusnya menjadi tempat merebahkan diri hari ini.

Besok. Ichigo tak sabar menunggu esok tiba. Menanti sebuah jawaban yang mungkin akan mengubah kehidupannya.

" _KAICHOU!_ "

Shuhei tergopoh menghampirinya. Dengan napas tak beraturan pria itu memberinya kabar buruk. Tanpa menunggu, Ichigo berlari. Kelihatannya, malam ini akan berlalu dengan ketegangan. Bukan hanya karena ia menunggu jawaban Rukia, tapi juga ditambah serangan Bat Knight yang menyebabkan tiga anggota Black Sun masuk rumah sakit dan seorang lagi berada di kamar mayat.

Besok keadaan sudah pasti benar-benar akan berubah.

.*.

 **bersambung ...**

.*.

Hola, ketemu saya lagi. Saya harap kalian nggak bosan. 😉

Akhirnya, fanfik ini apdet setelah sekian lama. Maaf untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu lama. *ojigi*

Sekarang saya mau balas review dulu ya. Semua saya balas di sini ya review-nya.

 **Ichiruki fans**

Makasih dah RnR ya. Ini dah lanjut loh.

 **anyaaa**

Makasih dah mampir, Anyaaa.  
Karena saya emang nggak bisa bikin cerita yang ngejlimet makanya bikin yang sederhana saja. Asalnya pembaca bisa ngikutin ceritanya saya sudah senang.

Iya. Udah kelar sih novelnya, tapi masih butuh banyak tambalan dan perbaikan. Hehe ...

 **N**

Wkwkwk ... maklumlah pikiran teman-temannya Ichigo kan emang rada-rada error gituh.

Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **Naruzhea AiChi**

Maaf, harapanmu tak bisa terkabut. Nyatanya, fic ini emang baru bisa apdet setelah hampir dua bulan. Hehe ,,,

Diusahakan nggak hiatus kok, tapi semi-hiatus.

 **Guest**

Sebenarnya, saya bingung mau balas gimana. Saya hanya bisa bilang terima kasih banyak. Yosh! Saya akan berusaha tetap nulis fanfik IR, meski nggak bisa sesering dulu publish maupun apdet.

Sekali lagi makasih buat doanya. Novelnya belum terbit, belum dilirik penerbit. Masih perlu banyak tambalan dan perbaikan lagi. Novel yang saya tulis tentang kisah cinta remaja, jadi bisa masuk teenlit. Hehe ...

 **Sho**

Wkwkwk ... Kalo saya labil mulu ntar malah yang baca bosen liat saya publish fic mulu. Ntar nyepam di ffn saya.

Makasih dah RnR, juga buat semangatnya.

 **Balalala**

Jangan wajib dums, sunnah aja ya. Wkwkwk ...

 **Allen Walker**

Makasih dah mampir, Allen.

Udah apdet nih. Semoga masih inget sama ceritanya. Hehe ...

 **Stefymayu yeniferangelina**

Makasih dah RnR, juga untuk semua doanya, Stefy.

Wkwkwk ... Ichigo emang cuma bisa lunak di depan Rukia. Sama yang lain nggak mungkin bisa. Amiinn ...

Love you too. 3

 **Lucya Namikaze**

Saya juga kangen fandom ini rame lagi. Tapi ya gitu, banyak yang sudah kehilangan minat nulis fanfik IR.

Udah lanjut nih. Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya. Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **Damai**

Hai, Damai. Makasih dah RnR. Gomen ne buat ps-nya. Hehe ...

Amin ... trims buat doanya. Udah kelar diketik kok, tinggal nyari penerbit yang berminat nerbitin. Hehe ...

 **Ruichi15**

Makasih dah RnR ya. Udah saya lanjutin nih.

 **Kuchiki violet**

Makasih dah RnR ya. Udah lanjut nih setelah sekian lama.

 **Zizah**

Udah saya lanjutin kok. Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **winaagustina8f**

Udah saya apdet kok. Baca lagi ya. Makasih dah mampir.

.*.

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu baca fanfik ini, dan maaf jika di dalamnya masih banyak kekurangan.

See ya.

Ann *-*


	3. Bagian Tiga

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi)

.*.

 **Devil Beside Me**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Karena aku ingin menjadi kuat bersamamu._

.*.

 **Bagian Tiga**

.*.

Biasanya, seorang gadis akan merasa tersanjung ketika dilamar. Namun, apa yang Rukia rasakan sekarang jauh dari itu. Bukannya tersanjung atau merasa senang, ia malah kebingungan. Dan akhirnya ia menendang pria yang melamarnya keluar kamar.

"Kau punya waktu sampai besok pagi untuk memikirkannya, Rukia." Rukia masih mendengar suara Ichigo dari balik pintu yang tertutup. "Dan satu hal, Rukia. Aku serius dengan setiap perkataanku." Itu suara terakhir dari Ichigo yang Rukia dengar sebelum suara langkah kaki yang terus menjauh.

Rukia terduduk di tempat tidur. Pikirannya masih mencerna lamaran serius yang tak terasa serius baginya. Benaknya terus-menerus menggaungkan pertanyaan: Bagaimana bisa seorang pria yang baru ia kenal dalam waktu singkat memintanya menjadi istri pria itu? Dan ia tak bisa menemukan satu pun jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

Rukia memandangi refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di kaca lemari pakaian. Kemudian menghela napas. Lagi-lagi parasnya yang cantik membawa masalah. Di Rukongai, dirinya tak bisa merasa aman karena banyak pria yang mencoba mendekati, membeli, bahkan memerkosanya karena tertarik dengan wajah cantiknya. Lalu sekarang wajah ini juga memikat seorang ketua gangster. Rukia mengira hidupnya di Rukongai sudah buruk, ternyata datang ke Karakura membuat kehidupannya tujuh kali lipat lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Jika dulu ia bisa menyelamatkan diri dengan pindah ke kota lain, sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Melarikan diri jelas bukan opsi yang bisa ia pilih. Seluruh kota bisa dikatakan milik Ichigo, melarikan diri dari pria itu sama saja dengan cari mati. Namun, menerima lamarannya pun bukan pilihan yang bisa Rukia ambil. Ia tak bisa menikah dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat, meski Rukia sudah membagi hal yang tak pernah ia bagi dengan orang lain.

Ichigo sama sepertinya, memiliki kisah yang serupa walau tak sama. Ichigo pernah merasakah kesendirian, ketakutan, dan ketidakberdayaan, seperti yang Rukia rasa. Namun hal itu tak cukup untuk membuat Rukia membuka hati bagi pria itu. Ia tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mencintai. Karena ketika mencintai, manusia harus berhadapan dengan kemungkinan kehilangan. Dan Rukia tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Rukia menghela napas kemudian memunguti bantal dan guling serta selimut yang dileparkannya tadi. Merapikan semua di atas tempat tidur yang baru ia sadari berukuran besar. Setelah melakukan semua itu, ia duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Rukia mencoba merangkai kembali pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan Ichigo. Seingat Rukia pertemuan pertama mereka di kedai makan tempatnya bekerja. Tapi, Rukia merasa sebelum itu pernah bertemu dengan Ichigo. Hanya saja ia lupa kapan dan di mana. Lalu ia teringat pengakuan lucu Ichigo tentang ramen yang selalu pria itu pesan. Jika mengingat hal itu dan bagaimana Ichigo mengatakannya, pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pimpinan geng, bahkan bisa dikatakan Ichigo terlihat manis. Sama manisnya dengan pria yang Rukia dapati bersembunyi di dalam bak sampah. Tunggu! Bukankah mereka adalah pria yang sama. Ichigo adalah pria yang ditolongnya waktu itu, pria bak sampah yang mengomel setelah Rukia tolong.

"Jadi dia pria menyebalkan itu." Rukia menggeleng pelan, tak menyangka jika Sang Pengatur takdir bisa begitu baik mempertemukannya lagi dengan pria bak sampah itu, "Pria manis yang menyebalkan."

.*.

Ichigo melangkahkan kaki di antara kekacauan yang disebabkan olehnya. Beberapa bangku dan meja terbalik, botol-botol minuman berserakan, banyak di antaranya yang pecah dan sisanya berguling sambil mengeluarkan cairan yang membasahi lantai. Musik nyaring dengan irama mengentak masih terdengar mengisi ruangan, ditinggal begitu saja oleh sang DJ yang langsung kabur ketika menyadari adanya kekacauan. Begitupun tamu yang semula memadati klub, mereka segera mencari jalan keluar setelah seorang pria terlempar ke tengah lantai dansa. Mulanya, penjaga keamanan hendak melerai perkelahian tak seimbang; satu lawan enam orang itu, tapi mereka mundur teratur setelah mengetahui siapa penyebab keributan itu.

Pecahan kaca di lantai berderak, ketika Ichigo menginjak benda itu dengan sepatu botnya. Empat dari enam lawannya sudah tak sadarkan diri, ada yang terkapar di lantai, ada pula yang berakhir di belakang meja bar. Tinggal dua lagi, yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot penuh ketakutan dari pinggir ruangan.

"Tolong ampuni kami." Permohonan yang dilantunkan dengan nada menyayat hati itu sama sekali tak membuat Ichigo bergeming. Wajahnya dingin dan keras, tanpa sedikit pun belas kasih yang terlintas. Langkahnya lambat ketika mendekati satu lawan yang tersisa, setelah menjatuhkan satu lainnya dengan satu tendangan di perut, seolah tengah memikirkan pukulan atau tendangan apa yang akan diberikan pada lawan terakhir.

Pria berpakaian _hippie_ itu mengeluarkan pistol dari belakang celananya dengan tangan gemetar. "Jika kau mendekat aku akan membunuhmu!" ancamnya.

"Apa itu pistol yang sama dengan yang kaugunakan untuk membunuh Masao?" Pistol itu sama sekali tidak membuat langkah Ichigo terhenti. Ia terus melangkah seolah yang ditodongkan padanya hanyalah sebuah pistol mainan.

"Jika bos kami tahu apa yang kaulakukan, dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan─"

"Telepon dia. Suruh dia datang sekarang, biar sekalian aku melenyapkannya."

Lawannya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kengerian jelas tergambar di mata pria itu. "Ka-kau tak akan bisa melenyapkannya. B-bosku sangat tangguh."

"Kalau begitu panggil dia, aku butuh lawan tangguh sekarang."

Mata pria itu membelalak ngeri akibat tantangan Ichigo. Tentu saja dirinya tak memiliki kemampuan untuk memanggil bos besar turun untuk membantunya sekarang. Bosnya tidak akan mau merepotkan diri untuk membantu anak buah sepertinya. Tak seperti Kurosaki Ichigo yang langsung tangan setelah mendengar kabar tewasnya seorang anggota Black Sun. Seorang anggota yang bahkan baru bergabung seminggu yang lalu.

Ichigo menghentikan langkah tepat di depan moncong pistol yang mengarah ke kepalanya. "Panggil dia, atau aku yang harus memanggilnya?" Ichigo mengambil ponselnya, bersamaan dengan bunyi letusan pistol. Rasa panas tajam menyabet bahu kiri Ichigo, namun peluru itu bukan berasal dari pistol di depannya. Dengan segera Ichigo merebut pistol dari pria di depannya, menyarangkan satu peluru di bahu pria itu, kemudian berbalik untuk menembakkan satu lagi pada pria yang menembaknya dari arah belakang. Pria kedua langsung tertelungkup di lantai dengan darah segar mengalir keluar dari dadanya.

"Ini peringatan untuk kalian. Jika berani mengusik Black Sun lagi, kalian akan berhadapan denganku," kata Ichigo dingin. "Nanti bukan hanya bahumu, tapi peluruku akan bersarang tepat di dadamu." Usai mengatakan itu, Ichigo menjauh mengarah ke pintu keluar, melewati korbannya tanpa sedikit pun rasa iba.

"KAICHOU!"

Ishida, Renji, dan Shuhei yang baru turun dari mobil berlari menghampiri Ichigo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Renji.

"Urus yang di dalam sana," ujar Ichigo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Renji.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kaulakukan di dalam tadi?" tanya Ishida.

"Pembalasan," jawab Ichigo singkat.

Renji dan Shuhei segera masuk ke klub malam yang sepi penghuni padahal waktu baru menunjukkan jam setengah dua dini hari.

"Pemilik tempat ini meneleponku. Dia sangat takut kau akan membakar tempat ini," ujar Ishida.

"Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku membakar sesuatu," sahut Ichigo datar.

Ishida hanya mengangkat bahu. "Meski sudah lama mereka masih mengingatnya. Kejadian itu seperti dongeng pengantar tidur yang terus diulang setiap malam."

"Dan mereka tak pernah bosan mendengarnya," kata Ichigo seraya berlalu.

"Hei, kurasa kau perlu tindakan medis." Ishida berusaha menahan langkah Ichigo.

"Tak perlu, aku baik-baik saja," sahut Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari kantong dan membuka pengunci otomatis mobilnya. "Pastikan kau mengurusnya dengan benar, aku meninggalkan satu mayat di dalam sana." Itu kata-kata terakhir Ichigo sebelum menyelipkan diri di belakang kemudi.

.*.

Suara derit pintu membangunkan Rukia dari lelap yang baru saja menghampiri. Rukia langsung bersiaga menggenggam pisau yang memang selalu ia selipkan di bawah bantal ketika hendak tidur. Ketika langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, Rukia menarik pisau keluar dari bantal. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat yang sudah ia latih, Rukia menyabetkan pisau ke orang yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin itu.

"Gerakan yang bagus," puji si penyelinap yang berhasil dengan mudah menghindari serangan Rukia dan kini menggenggam lengan Rukia. "Tapi gerakanmu kurang terarah dan tenagamu kurang besar. Kau harus menumpukan kekuatan pada sabetanmu sehingga daya serangmu semakin tinggi dan kemungkinan _miss_ semakin kecil."

Rukia menarik tangan hingga terlepas dari genggaman si penyelinap yang ternyata adalah Ichigo.

"Kau harus melatih gerakanmu, dan kusarankan kau mengganti pisaumu. Yang itu," Ichigo menunjuk pisau di tangan Rukia dengan dagunya, "tidak terlalu tajam, Tidak akan memberi luka berarti pada lawanmu."

Rukia hanya bisa melongo karena Ichigo sama sekali tidak marah dengan yang ia lakukan, malah memberinya saran padanya.

"Aku punya yang cocok untukmu." Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana. Sebuah pisau lipat seukuran genggaman. Ichigo mendemonstrasikan cara penggunaan pisau yang ukurannya tak lebih dari lima belas senti itu. "Pisau ini ringan tapi tajam. Desainnya ramping jadi mudah untuk disimpan di dalam kantong atau dibawa bepergian. Terbuat dari material kualitas bagus, bahanya _stainless steel_ yang sangat kuat sehingga bisa digunakan dalam jangka waktu panjang dan tidak mudah rusak."

"Dan harganya?"

"Hei, kau kira aku sedang jualan."

Rukia terkikik. "Habisnya kau menjelaskannya seperti _sales_ yang sedang menawarkan produk. Seperti yang di stasiun TV itu loh."

Ichigo memberengut. "Aku serius dan kau malah bercanda. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Refleks Rukia menyembunyikan tangan ke balik punggung. "Tidak mau. Tanganku tidak bisa dijadikan alat uji coba."

Ichigo memutar mata. "Siapa bilang─" Ichigo memutus jarak di antara mereka, menarik paksa tangan Rukia, kemudian mengambil pisau yang masih digenggam Rukia dan menggantinya dengan pisau lipat hitam. "Simpanlah."

Mata Rukia mengarah pada pisau lipat yang terasa hangat di telapak tangannya, kemudian menatap Ichigo. "Kau sama sekali tidak romantis," keluhnya, "Tak sampai dua jam yang lalu kau melamarku, sekarang malah memberiku pisau. Seharusnya, kau datang dengan cincin berlian bukannya pisau tajam berbahan besi tahan karat."

Kali ini Ichigo yang melongo, sementara Rukia tertawa melihat muka bodoh Ichigo. "Tapi tak apa, aku lebih butuh pisau daripada berlian," ujar Rukia sembari mencoba pisau di tangannya. "Kau benar, pisau ini lebih ringan, tajam, dengan desain simpel yang bisa kubawa ke mana saja." Rukia menyunggingkan senyum diikuti ucapan, "terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah," sahut Ichigo seraya mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur.

Rukia membelalak. "Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku lelah sekali." Ichigo merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata.

"Kalau kau tidur di situ, aku tidur di mana?" protes Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo untuk memaksanya bangun. Saat itulah ia menyadari warna merah yang sebelumnya tak ada menghiasi sprei tempat tidur. "Kau terluka?" Ia langsung naik ke tempat tidur, memeriksa bekas sobekan di bahu kiri kaus Ichigo yang menampakkan luka gores yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Biarkan saja, hanya luka kecil. Nanti sembuh sendiri." Ichigo menanggapi dengan tak acuh.

"Tidak. Ini harus diobati. Kau bisa merusak sprei mahal ini jika membiarkan lukamu terus mengeluarkan darah," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo langsung bangun dan menatap Rukia tak percaya. "Kau mengkhawatirkan spreinya?"

"Ya, aku lebih khawatir pada spreinya. Dasar bodoh!" sahut Rukia. "Cepat bangun!" perintahnya seraya turun dari tempat tidur. "Kau menyimpan kotak obat?"

"Laci kedua yang paling kanan." Ichigo menunjuk lemari di pojok ruangan. Rukia bergegas mendekati meja, lalu mengeluarkan kotak putih berisi peralatan P3K dan membawanya ke sisi Ichigo. Ketika membuka kotak, Rukia menyadari bahwa obat-obatan dan perban yang ada di dalam kotak itu belum tersentuh sama sekali. Semuanya baru.

"Buka pakaianmu, kalau tidak aku akan mengguntingnya," perintah Rukia sambil mempersiapkan cairan pembersih luka dan perban.

.*.

Gadis itu mengobati lukanya sambil terus mengomel, sementara Ichigo hanya diam mendengarkan. Bukannya kesal dengan semua kecerewetan itu, ia malah merasa senang. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyusup di dadanya, ketika Rukia memberikan perhatian pada luka yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa.

"Selesai," kata Rukia setelah membungkus luka Ichigo dengan perban. Ichigo menatap hasil kerja Rukia, sedikit geli karena merasa perban itu terlalu berlebihan untuk luka yang menurutnya bisa ditutup dengan plester luka atau dibiarkan saja.

"Lain kali, kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Kau harus bisa menjaga diri. Hindari perkelahian."

"Aku ini gengster, pekerjaanku berkelahi sepanjang waktu," sahutannya membuat Ichigo mendapat hadiah pelototan.

"Kalau begitu, pastikan saat berkelahi kau tidak terluka, _Kaichou._ " Rukia kembali mengeluarkan omelan. "Tapi lebih baik lagi kalau kau mengurangi berkelahi. Jangan gunakan kekerasan jika kau masih bisa menggunakan cara lain. Pakai otak, jangan pakai otot. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau setiap hari harus jadi perawat dadakan untuk luka-lukamu. Maaf saja, aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam mengobati luka. Aku─"

"Rukia." Ichigo memotong aliran kata-kata Rukia.

Rukia menghentikan pekerjaan merapikan kotak P3K dan menatap Ichigo. Dan untuk beberapa saat Ichigo lupa apa yang hendak dikatakannya pada gadis itu. _Violet_ itu membius, membuatnya lupa akan segalanya.

"Apa?" Pertanyaan tak sabar dari Rukia menyadarkan Ichigo.

Ichigo berdeham, mencoba menyusun kembali pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan. "A-aku ..." Rasanya begitu sulit bagi Ichigo untuk membuka mulut, mengeluarkan tanya yang ingin segera ia ketahui jawabnya. Ichigo meragu, takut jika jawaban yang ia dapat tak seperti yang diharapkan. Lalu, jika benar hal itu yang terjadi, Ichigo tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi penolakan.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan," ujar Rukia.

"Kau tahu?" Pertanyaan Ichigo dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rukia.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabanku, kan?" Kali ini Ichigo yang mengangguk.

Rukia memasukkan botol berisi rivanol ke dalam kotak P3K, kemudian menutup kotak. Jemari gadis itu mencengkeram sisi-sisi kota, ketika kembali bersuara, "Aku baru mengenalmu dan aku tidak mencintaimu." Rasa sesak mengisi rongga dada Ichigo setelah kata-kata pembuka itu diucap. "Kau orang asing yang membuat kehidupan baruku kacau." Ichigo menghela napas. Ia menyadari jika yang dikatakan Rukia adalah kebenaran. "Seharusnya, aku menolakmu. Karena masa depan bersama seorang ketua gengster bukanlah apa yang kuinginkan." Ichigo menatap Rukia, perlahan harapannya tumbuh. "Tapi aku tak ingin lari lagi. Aku lelah menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya lari. Jadi, aku ingin melawan, ingin menjadi kuat," ada jeda sebelum Rukia melanjutkan, "bersamamu."

.*.

bersambung ...

.*.

Hola, saya kembali dengan bagian 3. Semoga suka dengan apa yang saya tuliskan di sini. Terima kasih sudah mampir di fanfik ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.

See ya,

Ann *-*

.*.

Review's review:

 **Hazuna**

Halo, makasih dah RnR ya. Ne udah lajut kok.

 **Chappyberry lover**

Hahaha ... Ichigo dapat balasannya.

Yep. Anggap aja ini pengganti Home, karena fanfik yang satu itu nggak bisa saya lanjut lagi. :'(  
Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **Azura Kuchiki**

Udah diterima kok, Mou-chan. Wkwkwk ...

Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **Guest**

Yep. Akhirnya apdet setelah sekian lama. Hehe ... Doain ya biar bisa apdet tiap bulan.

Di chap ini juga ada adegan dalam kamar loh. wkwkwk ...  
Nanti pertanyaanmu bakal terjawab.

Jugram? Sayangnya bukan.

Udah diterima kok. Hehe ...

Amin ...

Makasih dah mampir ya.

 **HyperBlack Hole**

Yuppy!

Makasih dah RnR

 **Vianna Cho**

Makasih dah baca dan review.

Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab perlahan-lahan di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

 **Allen Walker**

Hai, Allen. Makasih dah mampir ya.

Yep, lama banget baru bisa apdet nih.

Abaikan saja ending aslinya, bikin ending sendiri yang sesuai keinginan. wkwkwk ...

Yosha! Bakal tetap berusaha bikin fanfik IR, setidaknya nyelesein MC-MC yang belum kelar sampai sekarang.

Iya, nanti akan diceritakan, tapi belum tahu akan secara detail atau tidak.

Udah lanjut nih.

 **IchiRuki HF**

Hahaha ... Ichigo emang nggak elit juga nggak romantis, tapi dia serius. Dan yang elit dan romantis bakal kalah sama yang serius. *apa ini?

Udah lanjut nih, makasih dah RnR ya.

 **Ruichi15**

Nunggu dua bulan itu lama ya. Hehe ... gomen ne.

Okey, nih saya kasih chap 3-nya dalam waktu kurang dr 2 bulan. Hehe ...

Makasih dah mampir.

 **Rukichigo**

Makasih dah RnR ya. Jangan lupa mampir lagi.

 **wowwoh geegee**

Amin ... jawabannya baik-baik kok. Hehe ...

Makasih dah mampir.

 **winaagustina8f**

Udah lanjut nih, walau nggak pake kilat.

Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **leinalvin775**

Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **Takijawa**

Neh dah apdet, tapi nggak pake kilat ya. :3

 **stefymayu yeniferangelina**

Halo, Stefy. Jawaban Rukia dah ada tuh. Sekarang belum rusuh, nanti aja rusuhnya.

Sama-sama, Dek. Maafin juga kalo ada salah dan khilaf kata selama ini.

Luv U, 3

 **hida**

Udah lanjut nih. Makasih dah RnR

 **Ichiruki 4vr**

Hi, nice to meet you. Thanks for trying to use google translate to read my fanfiction. It's an honor for me. I also wrote a reply to this review by using GT, because my English language skills are minimal.

Hahaha ... Ichigo is a sweet gangster. And his relationship with Rukia begins in a unique way. They are similar but not the same. But eventually will stay together. They will find a way to be together despite TK did not approve.

 **Hendrik Widya w**

Makasih.

Yup. Dah lanjut nih.

 **Eonnichee835**

Udah, Sayang. Makasih dah RnR.

 **Ukki-ukki chan**

Makasih dah mampir ya. Udah saya lanjutin nih, jangan lupa berkunjung lagi.


	4. Bagian Empat

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi)

.*.

 **Devil Beside Me**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Masa lalu merupakan pengingat agar kau tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama di masa mendatang._

.*.

 **Bagian Empat**

.*.

Rukia bangun saat matahari sudah tinggi, dan mendapati dirinya sendirian di kamar itu. Bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, ia berusaha mencari keberadaan Ichigo. Tapi di kamar itu tak ada orang lain. Ia ingin mencari Ichigo keluar, namun memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi, memekik kaget menemukan Ichigo duduk di tempat tidur.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu," ujar pria itu menunjuk nampan yang diletakkan di meja tak jauh dari tempat Rukia berdiri.

Rukia menghampiri meja, lalu duduk di sofa empuk berwarna krem. Perutnya langsung bernyanyi melihat sepiring nasi, ikan bakar, semangkuk sayuran, sebutir apel, dan segelas air putih serta susu. "Susu?" Ia memandang ke arah Ichigo dengan bingung.

"Bagus untuk menguatkan tulang," sahut Ichigo asal-asalan.

Rukia menahan geli, lalu teringat pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Ichigo semalam, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

 _Aku ingin menjadi kuat bersamamu._

Ya. Itu yang Rukia butuhkan sekarang. Kekuatan. Ia tak mau lagi menjadi mahkluk lemah yang hanya bisa bersembunyi, lari, dan meringkuk ketakutan. Ia ingin menjadi manusia yang berdiri kokoh di atas kedua kakinya, dengan kepala terangkat penuh kebanggaan. Dan jika bersama Ichigo bisa memberinya kekuatan itu, Rukia akan melakukannya.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar." Ichigo tidak memerintah atau bersikap kasar padanya, malah pria itu memperlakukan Rukia dengan lembut. Perlakuan yang belum pernah Rukia terima seumur hidupnya. Tak pernah ada seorang pria pun di dalam kehidupan Rukia yang pernah memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan perhatian. Ia terbiasa diperlakukan dengan kasar bahkan brutal. Itulah sebabnya Rukia menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki.

Rukia mulai makan. Pertama mencubit sedikit ikan bakar dengan sumpit dan mengunyahnya pelan, walau tengah kelaparan Rukia masih ingat etiket makan yang diajarkan ibunya.

"Melihatmu sekarang, aku jadi bertanya-tanya dari mana asalmu?" Ichigo bersuara.

Mata Rukia terarah pada Ichigo, dan untuk sesaat napasnya tertahan. Di siang hari Ichigo terlihat berbeda. Dengan kaos hitam polos pas badan dan celana _jeans_ biru pudar, pria itu terlihat normal, bahkan tampan. _Sepertinya, menikah dengan pria ini bukan pilihan yang jelek._ Pemikiran itu terlintas di kepala Rukia, dan membuatnya kesal sendiri. _Jangan tertipu dengan penampilan fisik laki-laki._

"Aku berasal dari Rokungai," jawab Rukia, sama sekali tak menutupi jati dirinya. Jika ia dan Ichigo akan terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan setelah ini, ia ingin Ichigo tahu siapa dirinya begitupun sebaliknya.

Sorot mata Ichigo terlihat tertarik. "O ya? Melihat caramu makan, kau tidak terlihat berasal dari daerah kumuh itu."

Rukia mendesah. "Percaya atau tidak aku memang lahir dan dibesarkan di sana, dan tak mau kembali lagi ke sana."

Pernyataan terakhir Rukia menarik keingintahuan Ichigo. "Kenapa?"

"Karena tempat itu begitu buruk, dan semakin buruk setelah ibuku meninggal." Rukia memulai ceritanya. "Aku kehilangan rumah kami, terusir dari sana karena pamanku menganggap aku tak memiliki hak atas rumah itu padahal ibuku yang membelinya dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri." Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Lalu aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil, hanya berupa sebuah kamar. Pergi bekerja untuk upah yang yang tak seberapa. Kukira aku bisa bertahan, tapi dengan pria-pria yang menggedor kamarku setiap malam, mucikari yang menawariku pekerjaan, dan─" Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan.

"Dan?" desak Rukia.

"Itu adalah puncaknya. Beberapa orang masuk ke kamarku, mencoba memerkosaku. Aku beruntung bisa kabur, dan keesokkan harinya aku langsung memutuskan untuk pergi."

Emosi di mata Ichigo tak dapat terbaca sehingga Rukia tak dapat menebak apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu sekarang. "Kenapa memilih Karakura?"

"Karena kota ini menjadi tujuan akhir kereta yang kunaiki." Rukia menjawab dengan jujur.

"Jadi, Karakura adalah pilihan spontan?"

Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Satu-satunya pilihan karena aku tak punya uang lagi untuk membeli tiket."

"Pantas saja kau sangat marah," kata Ichigo. "Kau melewati banyak hal saat berusaha memulai kehidupan barumu, dan aku mengacaukannya."

"Bukan kau, tapi orang-orang yang salah paham terhadapmu," ralat Rukia. Ichigo menatapnya, masih dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Rukia pahami.

"Semalam kau lupa mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku," ujar Ichigo.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau belum mengatakan kau setuju menikah denganku."

Rukia meringis. Memercayai Ichigo adalah satu hal, tapi menikah dengan pria itu merupakan keputusan yang tak bisa diambil dengan begitu cepat. Menikah adalah keputusan yang besar, apalagi jika dilakukan dengan orang asing. "Bisakah kita melakukannya nanti, setidaknya setelah kita saling mengenal," pintanya. "Mungkin sebulan atau dua bulan lagi."

Ichigo tampak memikirkan perkataannya beberapa saat, kemudian pria itu mengangguk. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk menunggu."

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia.

"Habiskan makananmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Kau ingin kita saling mengenal, bukan?"

Rukia mengangguk menanggapi.

"Aku sudah mendengar kisahmu, sekarang giliranku bercerita," ujar Ichigo.

.*.

Sama seperti Rukia, memercayai bagi Ichigo adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Ia tak bisa begitu saja menceritakan kisah hidupnya kepada seseorang. Namun, kepada Rukia ia begitu mudah membuka diri. Mereka asing, tapi terasa dekat. Begitu dekat seolah ada benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan mereka. Benang merah takdir yang mempertemukan dan mempersatukan mereka dengan cara yang aneh.

"Siap?"

Rukia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

Ferrari yang dikemudikan Ichigo melaju di atas jalanan beraspal. Dengan cepat gedung markas Black Sun mengabur, kemudian tak terlihat lagi.

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku?" tanya Rukia.

"Ke tempat semua ini bermula," jawab Ichigo. Setelahnya tak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka. Keheningan menemani perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir satu jam itu.

Mereka berbelok ke jalam masuk menuju sebuah mansion. Pagar yang terbuka dan miring, jalanan bata yang rusak, sesemakan yang tak beraturan, pohon yang kering sewarna arang, lalu sisa-sisa bangunan yang menghitam, membuat Rukia bertanya-tanya tempat apa yang mereka tuju.

"Ini ...?"

"Mansion keluarga Shiba," jawab Ichigo dengan rahang terkatup, lalu ia turun dari mobil. Rukia mengikutinya, berdiri di sisi Ichigo memandang bangunan yang habis terlahap api. Kejadiannya sudah lama berlalu, tapi sang pemilik lebih memilih untuk pergi daripada membangun kembali mansion itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia karena Ichigo tak kunjung buka suara.

"Aku membakar mansion ini," jawab Ichigo.

Mata Rukia membelalak. "Kau? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku membenci pemilik tempat ini," jawab Ichigo tanpa rasa bersalah. Ah, ia memang tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Itu sepadan dengan apa yang telah pria itu lakukan kepada ibunya. "Padahal aku seharusnya memanggilnya ayah," ia menambahkan.

"A-ayahmu?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Shiba Isshin adalah ayahku. Kenyataannya adalah seperti itu, tapi baginya aku tak pernah ada. Aku hanya sebuah kesalahan yang seharusnya tak pernah muncul lagi ke permukaan." Ichigo bersidekap, memandang sisa-sisa bangunan yang telah menjadi arang. Namun, ia masih bisa melihat bangunan itu seperti ketika masih berdiri utuh. "Kelahiranku tak diinginkan oleh sebagian orang, tapi ibuku mencintaiku hingga rela menanggung semua penghinaan demi melahirkanku ke dunia. Ibu menjalani kehidupan yang sulit sewaktu membesarkanku, dia dikucilkan dari masyarakat, dari keluarga, hanya beberapa orang yang mau berbaik hati membantu kehidupan kami yang sulit."

Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat. "Aku baru mengetahui siapa ayahku di usia tujuh tahun, dan seperti anak tujuh tahun lainnya, aku sangat ingin punya ayah. Aku mendatangi tempat ini. Karena penjaga gerbang tak mengizinkanku masuk, aku hanya bisa memandang rumah besar ini dari luar gerbang sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya tinggal di tempat ini." Ia mendengus. "Waktu itu aku sangat naif. Aku berpikir jika ayahku tahu tentang keberadaanku, dia akan senang, lalu membawaku dan ibu ke rumah ini." Ia menghentikan kisahnya.

"Tapi dia tak menginginkanmu, ya, kan?" ujar Rukia.

Tak berani memperlihatkan emosi yang tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya, Ichigo tak menoleh pada Rukia, hanya menjawan dengan pelan. "Ya, aku tak diinginkan."

"Karena itu kau dendam padanya?"

Ichigo menghela napas. "Tak pernah ada dendam, hanya kecewa dan sakit hati." Ia menertawakan diri sendiri. "Aku dulu anak yang polos dan naif, selalu menganggap apa yang dikatakan ibuku adalah kebenaran. Ibuku tidak pernah menjelek-jelekkan orang itu, malah mengajarkanku untuk menghormatinya. Dia wanita yang berhati lembut dan penyayang." Nada suaranya melembut sewaktu menceritakan tentang ibunya.

"Sepertinya, dari semua kesialan yang kita dapatkan, kita beruntung memiliki seorang ibu berhati lembut dan penyayang."

"Kau benar," bisik Ichigo.

"Maukah kau melanjutkan ceritamu," pinta Rukia.

"Hari itu ulang tahunku yang ke delapan. Aku datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk melihat ayahku. Aku berdiri tepat di sini setelah berhasil memanjat tembok di sebelah sana." Ichigo menunjuk bagian tembok yang dipenuhi sesemakan. Tembok itu setinggi dua meter, tentunya akan sulit bagi anak berumur delapan tahun memanjatnya. Tapi hari itu, Ichigo dengan nekad memanjat hingga lutut dan tangannya lecet dan berdarah. "Siku dan lututku terasa sakit, tapi aku tetap berdiri dan menunggu. Orang itu keluar, matanya langsung mengarah kepadaku. Dia membelalak ngeri, dan setelah itu aku dilempar keluar oleh dua penjaga." Ia menghela napas berat. "Ibu yang memang mencariku melihat kejadian itu. Ibu marah karena aku diperlakukan seperti itu. Ibu menerobos masuk dan menantang Shiba Isshin. Mereka terlibat perang mulut, dua penjaga menangkap ibu. Salah satunya menampar ibu karena ibu memberontak. Lalu aku mengamuk, menghajar dua penjaga itu sampai pingsan, dan mengejar pria itu ingin membuat perhitungan atas apa yang diperbuatnya. Karena tak menemukannya di dalam rumah, aku mengamuk, melempar barang, semua orang lari menjauh. Bahkan koki yang tengah memasak meninggalkan kompor yang masih menyala. Api melalap dengan cepat menghanguskan seluruh rumah."

Ichigo akhirnya memberanikan diri menoleh pada Rukia, ingin melihat reaksinya. "Aku membakar rumah ini diusia delapan tahun."

Ia mengira Rukia akan melangkah mundur karena takut. Tapi gadis itu masih berdiri di sana dan menyahut dengan tenang, "Bukan kau yang membakar rumah ini, itu kecelakaan."

"Secara tidak langsung aku yang menyebabkannya," kata Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh padanya, menautkan pandangan mereka. "Memang. Tapi kau tidak secara langsung menyulut api dan membakar seisi rumah. Itu dua hal yang berbeda."

"Aku mengamuk dan menghajar dua pria dewasa sampai pingsan, serta berniat memukuli ayahku sendiri," kata Ichigo.

Rukia memiringkan kepala. "Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku takut?"

"Aku ingin kau tahu siapa diriku. Inilah aku. Aku bukan pria baik. Aku pemarah, tidak sabaran, berkelahi dan memukul orang adalah rutinitas harianku."

"Tapi kau juga memiliki hati yang lembut di dalam sana," sambung Rukia.

Ichigo mendengus. "Aku tak tahu tentang itu."

"Kau tahu, hanya saja sengaja tak memperlihatkannya. Orang-orang di sekitarmu sudah terlanjur melabelimu sebagai monster, dan kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang hal itu, selain menerimanya. Lagi pula, percuma saja mencoba mengubah pendapat orang. Mereka memakai kacamata yang sama, menilai orang lain dari apa yang dikatakan orang lainnya, tanpa mencoba mengenal lebih dahulu."

Ichigo memang tak pernah bisa memahami wanita. Kaum feminin itu memiliki cara berpikir sendiri, terutama gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya sekarang. Gadis itu berbeda, sangat berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang pernah Ichigo temui sebelum ini.

"Sekarang, bisakah kita pergi dari sini?"

Ichigo menuruti permintaan Rukia. Mereka masuk ke mobil, kemudian Ichigo melajukannya menjauhi mansion yang ditinggalkan itu. Rukia tak bertanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada keluarga Shiba, dan Ichigo pun tak ingin memulai bercerita tentang hal itu. Lagi pula, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak penting, sebab Shiba Isshin tak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka.

.*.

Senja turun perlahan, ketika mobil yang dikemudikan Ichigo berhenti di ujung jalan beraspal. Di depan mereka terhampar pantai dengan pasir yang kecokelatan. Tak berapa jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti terdapat sebuah rumah makan. Ichigo menjanjikan makan malam yang enak untuk Rukia, tapi ia tak menyangka akan dibawa ke tempat yang begitu indah.

"Aku belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini," ujar Rukia sambil memandang kagum matahari yang separuh terbenam di tengah lautan. "Aku bahkan tak tahu Karakura punya pantai."

"Ini daerah perbatasan. Kawasan tenang, jadi kita akan aman di sini," kata Ichigo.

"Kau merusak suasana dengan mengingatkanku bahwa kau seorang _kaichou,_ " sahut Rukia.

"Itu adalah bagian diriku. Ayo." Ichigo mengajak Rukia turun. "Semoga saja pemilik kedai punya persediaan kerang."

Rukia mengikuti langkah lebar Ichigo menuju kedai dengan langkah lamban, ia ingin menyerap semua keindahan ini dan merekamnya dalam ingatan. Jarang sekali Rukia mendapat kesempatan pergi ke tempat seperti ini, bahkan terakhir kali ia melihat pantai adalah saat studi tur di kelas dua SMA.

"Hei, kau berjalan seperti keong," protes Ichigo yang kembali ke sisinya.

"Dan kau berjalan seperti Citah," sahut Rukia, sebal karena diganggu.

"Ayo!" Ichigo meraih tangannya dan menarik Rukia ke kedai. Rukia memandangi tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya. Entah berapa banyak orang yang sudah dipukul dengan tangan itu. Sudah berapa banyak perkelahian yang Ichigo lewati? Berapa banyak orang yang dimasukkan Ichigo ke rumah sakit, atau bahkan ke─

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Menjauhkan semua pikiran negatif dari kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jalanmu terlalu cepat," jawab Rukia. Kening Ichigo berkerut, sesaat Rukia mengira pria itu akan protes, tapi yang dilakukannya adalah memperlambat langkah.

"Apa kau sering kemari?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya. Aku menyukai tempat ini," jawab Ichigo.

"Siapa yang tidak," sahut Rukia. "Tempat ini indah. Siapa pun yang tinggal di sini sangat beruntung."

"Kau mau tinggal di sini?" tawar Ichigo. "Aku bisa membangun rumah untukmu di sini jika kau mau?"

"Kita akan tinggal di sini?" Rukia benar-benar tertarik dengan ide itu. Tapi ia teringat pada siapa Ichigo dan tanggung jawab yang diemban pria itu. Tinggal di pantai yang jauh bukanlah opsi yang tepat bagi Ichigo. Dan jika akhirnya mereka menikah, Rukia tidak ingin mempersulit Ichigo dengan meminta terlalu banyak. "Aku tidak mau," jawabnya, membuat sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. "Tapi aku akan senang jika kita bisa sesekali mengunjungi tempat ini."

"Dan memakan cumi panggang," tambah Ichigo.

"Cumi panggang?" Rukia mulai membayangkan menyantap hidangan laut itu. "Aku mau!"

"Ayo!"

Mereka berjalan lebih cepat ke kedai. Setibanya di depan kedai, seorang pria bertopi, yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Urahara, keluar untuk menyambut mereka.

Itu makan malam terlezat yang pernah Rukia nikmati. Cumi bakar, kerang, dan juga ikan menjadi menu yang disajikan. Rukia makan dengan lahap, pun Ichigo.

"Jadi, kau calon mempelai Kurosaki?" Pria bertopi bertanya pada Rukia. Saat itu Ichigo tengah pergi ke toilet.

"Berita sudah tersebar, ya?" Rukia balas bertanya.

"Semua orang membicarakanmu," ujar Urahara.

Rukia memerhatikan kedai yang tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang. "Apa biasanya memang sesepi ini?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Yep. Tak banyak pengunjung yang datang," jawab Urahara.

"Dengan pemandangan yang bagus dan makanan seenak ini," ujar Rukia. "Itu aneh."

"Tidak. Jika ini kawasan netral. Wilayah perbatasan antara dua kubu yang tengah bertikai. Kurosaki tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Dia bilang di sini aman."

"Memang."

"Lalu?"

"Tetap saja menakutkan bagi sebagian besar orang."

Rukia mengerti. Jika dalam kondisi normal Rukia mungkin juga akan menghindari tempat ini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Nona."

"Yang mana?"

Pria bertopi itu tersenyum. "Apakah kau calon mempelai Kurosaki?"

Rukia menghela napas, melarikan pandangannya ke pantai yang terlihat gelap dan sedikit menyeramkan dengan ombak besar. "Sepertinya begitu," ia menjawab kemudian.

"Sepertinya?"

"Kami sepakat untuk saling mengenal terlebih dahulu," ujar Rukia.

"Hum, ide yang bagus," Urahara bergumam.

Tatapan Rukia kembali pada pria itu. "Apa menurutmu Ichigo melakukan kesalahan dengan memilihku?"

"Aku percaya pada intuisinya."

"Tapi kau tak percaya padaku," tembak Rukia.

Urahara tersenyum. "Kau gadis yang cerdas."

"Dan patut diwaspadai?"

Urahara menggeleng. "Senang bisa berbicara denganmu." Pria itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Rukia.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Ichigo muncul.

"Jadi, ini acara temu keluarga?" selidik Rukia.

Ichigo jadi salah tingkah. "Bukan seperti itu."

Rukia tersenyum lebar. "Aku jadi penasaran, besok kau akan mempertemukanku dengan siapa."

.*.

Ichigo tak mungkin menjawab bahwa besok ia berencana mempertemukan Rukia dengan ibunya, tapi ia tak mungkin mengatakan itu. Ia berjanji untuk memberi waktu untuk saling mengenal, jika ia mempertemukan Rukia dengan ibunya, gadis itu akan merasa didesak dan bisa saja melarikan diri. Walaupun tak mungkin bagi Rukia untuk melarikan diri darinya, bisa saja gadis itu memilih untuk menolak, dan jika hal itu yang terjadi Ichigo tak akan memaksa. Ia akan melepaskan Rukia jika gadis itu ingin pergi. Tak akan ada paksaan. Tidak akan pernah.

Kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju pusat kota, Ichigo mendapati Rukia terlelap di kursi sebelahnya. Gadis itu tampak begitu tenang sehingga Ichigo enggan membangunkannya. Mobil terus melaju, di kejauhan sudah mulai terlihat kerlap-kerlip lampu yang ramai, menandakan sebentar lagi mereka memasuki pusat kota.

Dua minivan muncul di kedua sisi, mengamit ferrari Ichigo. Ia mempercepat laju, meninggalkan dua minivan hanya untuk berhadapan dengan tiga mobil lain di depan. Ichigo membanting setir, terjebak di sisi jalan dengan lima mobil yang mengelilingi. Di sebelahnya Rukia terbangun setelah kening gadis itu terantuk sisi mobil.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Rukia bertanya.

"Beberapa orang memutuskan menyambut kedatangan kita," jawab Ichigo santai. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi sebuah nomor di panggilan cepat. "Aku butuh bantuan."

.*.

Bersambung ...

.*.

Hola~ Sudah lama banget nggak ngelanjutin fanfik ini, semoga saya nggak kehilangan _taste-_ nya. Haha ...

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfik ini, semoga terhibur. Dan maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama apdetnya. *ojigi*

 **Review's review:**

Nad-Ru15

Halo, makasih dah RnR.

Ichigo nggak punya cincin sih, yang ada pisau doang.

Memang kena kok, tapi cuma menyabet/menyerempet bahu Ichigo, jadi hanya meninggalkan luka sobek, pelurunya nggak tertanam di tubuhnya.

Sankyu!

Hazuna

Udah lanjut nih, Sayang. Jangan lupa mampir lagi, ya. Thanks.

Azura Kuchiki

Hola, Mou-chan. Makasih dah RnR.

Pernikahannya masih 2 atau 3 chapter lagi, sabar ya. 😉

Nayasant japaneze

Udah lanjut nih. Thanks dah RnR.

Guestguest

Udah nih. Sankyu

stefymayu yeniferangelina

Hola, Stefy. Makasih banyak udah mampir lagi.

Iyup, ini dah lanjut kok. Tenang nanti bakal ditambahin bumbu romantisnya.

Luv you too. Muach!

R

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

Aerkei

Udah ada nih next chapternya. Makasih dah mampir. 😉

rukichigo

Terima kasih dah RnR.

Bahkan saat marah pun tetap manis, ya. Hehe ...

Udah lanjut nih.

wowwoh geegee

Iyup. Akhirnya lamaran diterima. Tapi nikahnya nanti-nanti aja. *plak!*

Allen Walker

Yup. Rukia memang cewek kuat. Nggak ada bandingannya.

Udah lanjut nih. Makasih dah mampir.

Yuliita

Sudah dilanjutin nih. Thanks dah RnR.

Ukki-ukki chan

Semoga ketemu Ichi yang manis di dunia nyata, ya. Hehe ...

Udah apdet nih, tapi lama banget, ya.

.*.

Akhir kata, makasih dah mampir dan maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya. O ya, gimana pendapat kalian kalo fic ini di rated ke M, soalnya bakal ada adegan perkelahian, minuman beralkohol, juga sedikit adegan seksi?

See ya,

Ann *-*


	5. Bagian Lima

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi)

.*.

 **Devil Beside Me**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 _Ketika kau jatuh cinta, kau tak hanya mencintai kelebihannya, tapi juga semua kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya._

.*.

 **Bagian Lima**

.*.

"Tetaplah di dalam mobil."

Perintah Ichigo membuat Rukia ngeri. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Menjalankan prosesi penyambutan," Ichigo menjawab dengan santai. Sementara bulu kuduk Rukia berdiri karena pintu-pintu mobil yang mengelilingi mereka mulai terbuka, dan pria-pria turun dari masing-masing mobil. Hampir semua dari mereka memegang senjata, entah itu tongkat bisbol, rantai, stick golf, dan berbagai senjata lain yang tak dapat Rukia sebutkan namanya.

"Prosesi penyambutan apa? Mereka jelas-jelas bukan dari _Black Sun,_ " ujar Rukia panik.

"Anggap saja begitu, oke?"

"Ini tidak oke sama sekali, Ichigo," sahut Rukia tak setuju. "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

"Caranya?"

Walaupun ngeri karena dikelilingi banyak pria bersenjata, Rukia memberanikan diri melihat keluar. Ada celah di antara dua mobil sedan yang menurut Rukia bisa dilewati mobil mereka. "Ada celah di antara dua mobil itu," Rukia menunjuk celah tersebut. Ichigo mengikuti arah pandangannya kemudian mengernyit.

"Celah itu hanya cukup untuk motor," ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi─"

"Ini bukan keadaan yang kuharapkan di kencan pertama kita, tapi keadaannya sudah begini."

"Kencan?" Mata Rukia membelalak tak percaya. "Memangnya tadi kita pergi berkencan?"

"Menurutku begitu, memangnya kau tidak berpikir begitu?" Rukia tak bisa menjawab. "Kalau bukan kencan, kau sebut apa yang tadi itu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Rukia jujur. "Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya membahas hal itu, kan?"

"Kau benar." Ichigo melirik ke belakang. "Kita bisa membahas ini nanti. Sekarang dengarkan aku. Aku tidak ingin menakut-nakutimu, tapi kau harus tahu situasi ini buruk. Ada terlalu banyak lawan, aku sudah meminta bantuan, tapi akan butuh waktu sampai bantuan datang. Aku akan mencoba menahan mereka, sementara itu kau tetap di mobil dan tutup matamu. Mengerti?"

Rukia ingin menjawab tidak, tapi melihat keseriusan di mata Ichigo ia mengangguk.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Aku janji," ucap Ichigo.

"Tapi mereka akan menyakitimu," kata Rukia.

"Aku bisa menahannya. Aku kan kuat." Ichigo masih sempat berkelakar di situasi segenting ini, membuat Rukia merasa situasi mereka sekarang tak terlalu berbahaya.

"Jangan sampai terluka terlalu parah, aku tidak mau repot-repot menjahit lukamu nanti," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa. "Memangnya kau bisa menjahit luka?"

"Bisa. Jika harus," jawab Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, tak akan sulit bagimu untuk tinggal di mobil dan menutup mata." Rukia mengangguk. "Gadis pintar." Setelah mengatakan itu Ichigo membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Rukia menurut untuk tinggal di mobil, tapi ia tak menutup mata. Walau tak ikut bertarung, ia akan melihat pertarungan itu sampai selesai sembari berdoa agar Ichigo memenangkannya.

"Hanya pengecut yang main keroyokan." Suara Ichigo nyaring menyapu keheningan malam.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang berani melawanmu sendirian." Salah seorang dari lawan Ichigo menjawab. Rukia tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena ditutupi masker. Rupanya selain tak punya nyali untuk menghadapi Ichigi satu lawan satu, pria itu juga tak memiliki keberanian untuk menampakkan wajahnya.

"Itu menunjukkan betapa pengecutnya kalian," sahut Ichigo. "Kalian tahu bahwa kekuatan kalian tidak sebanding denganku, dan memilih bermain keroyokan. Inikah yang diajarkan ketua kalian."

"Jangan berani menyebut ketua kami dengan mulut kotormu!"

"Kau tak berhak meremehkan ketua kami!"

"Kau tak ada apa-apanya dibanding ketua kami!"

Orang-orang itu begitu nyaring menyuarakan pembelaan pada ketua mereka, yang membuat Rukia penasaran siapa orang yang berada di balik semua ini.

"Aku bahkan berani menyebut ketua kalian pengecut karena hanya mengirimkan kroco-kroco seperti kalian untuk menghadapiku. Apa dia sebegitu lemah hingga tak berani muncul untuk melawanku?"

Rukia mengerti strategi yang tengah dimainkan Ichigo. Pria itu sedang mengulur waktu sepanjang mungkin sementara menunggu bantuan datang. Meskipun Ichigo terlihat yakin bisa menghadapi semua lawannya, pria itu masih memiliki akal sehat untuk meminta bantuan. Setidaknya, Ichigo bukan pria bodoh yang bertarung untuk mati, tapi pria yang berjuang untuk hidup. Satu hal lagi yang membuat penilaian Ichigo naik di mata Rukia.

"Dia sengaja mengulur waktu." Seseorang menyadari siasat Ichigo. "Dia pasti sudah meminta bantuan, dan sengaja mengajak kita bicara untuk mengulur waktu sampai orang-orangnya datang."

"Jangan menganggap tinggi diri kalian," ujar Ichigo. "Aku bahkan bisa menjatuhkan kalian berdua puluh sebelum teman-temanku datang."

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau!" Satu orang maju untuk menyerang Ichigo. Mengayunkan tongkat bisbol, mengincar kepala Ichigo. Dengan lincah Ichigo mengelak sembari melesatkan tendangan yang mengenai perut si penyerang dengan telak. Ichigo merebut tongkat si penyerang dan menjadikan benda itu sebagai senjatanya.

Mata Rukia membelalak ngeri melihat Ichigo menghajar pria-pria itu dengan buas.

Ichigo memukul penyerang lain yang menghampirinya dengan tongkat bisbol, pukulannya tepat mengenai kepala lawannya. Tanpa ampun Ichigo memukulkan tongkat ke tangan salah satu musuhnya, meremukkan tulang itu dengan mudah. Kemudian menyambar lengan seseorang di dekatnya, merebut rantai dari tangan pria berbandana itu dan melilitkan rantai di seputaran leher pria bandana itu. Ichigo memungut tongkat bisbol lagi, lalu berputar dan mengarahkan pemukul itu ke kepala seseorang yang mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang, membuat orang itu jatuh tersungkur seketika.

Sebuah belati tajam sempat menggores pipi Ichigo, membuat kemarahan ketua Black Sun itu semakin tak terkendali. Ichigo menghantamkan lututnya ke ulu hati sang penyerang, membuat pria berambut gondrong itu terkapar. Setelahnya, Ichigo kembali mengayunkan tongkat bisbolnya, memberi pukulan-pukulan mematikan kepada lawan-lawannya.

Dan di situlah Rukia melihat Ichigo, di antara percikan darah dan tubuh-tubuh berserakan di kakinya. Seketika Rukia mengerti mengapa orang-orang menyebut Ichigo monster, karena saat ini ia pun melihat betapa brutalnya Ichigo dalam perkelahian. Namun, tidak ada rasa takut terhadap Ichigo dalam diri Rukia. Memang ada rasa ngeri, tapi perasaan itu tak cukup untuk membuat ia mengendap-endap untuk melarikan diri.

.*.

Rukia tak mengikuti perintahnya. Gadis itu memang tetap tinggal di mobil, tapi tidak menutup mata. Rukia melihat semuanya. Semua pukulan, tendangan, setiap detail pertarungan ini terekam dalam memori Rukia. Jika setelah ini Rukia membencinya, Ichigo tak akan merasa aneh. Sisi dirinya yang sekarang ini memanglah bagian yang paling mengerikan. Tapi ini bahkan tak lebih mengerikan dari apa yang dilakukannya puluhan tahun silam. Ketika dirinya yang masih seorang bocah memukuli dua pria dewasa dalam kemarahan. Ichigo juga tak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya begitu kuat, sepertinya ia mendapat energi melimpah ketika sedang marah, dan amukannya menjadi begitu mengerikan.

Tatapan Ichigo sempat bertemu dengan Rukia. Ia bisa merakan kengerian yang Rukia rasakan selama beberapa detik tatapan itu. Rukia kembali takut kepadanya. Itu sudah pasti. Dan setelah ini, mungkin gadis itu akan memutuskan untuk pergi.

 _Aku ingin menjadi kuat bersamamu._

Ucapan itu tak akan ada artinya lagi. Rukia akan segera berkemas dan hengkang dari kehidupan Ichigo. Lalu apa? Kepergian Rukia memang bukan akhir segalanya. Ichigo tak lantas bunuh diri karena ditinggalkan gadis itu. Hanya saja, sesuatu akan terjadi pada hatinya. Hati yang sudah memberi tempat kepada gadis itu akan kembali kosong. Lalu perlahan akan diisi kembali oleh kegelapan, yang bahkan lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

Memikirkan hal itu, Ichigo bertambah beringas. Ia memukul, menendang, bahkan mencekik seorang lawan sampai hampir kehabisan napas, lalu melemparkannya seolah pria itu hanya selembar kain rombeng. Hatinya diisi kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan rasa hampa, yang ia lampiaskan secara brutal kepada lawannya. Ia tak berani menatap kembali ke mobilnya, takut tak menemukan Rukia di sana. Mungkin saja gadis itu sudah mencuri kesempatan untuk kabur darinya. Di saat seperti ini, lari satu-satunya yang mungkin terpikir dalam kepala Rukia.

Seorang lawan bernyali kecil memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Satu lari, yang lain mengikuti, yang tertinggal hanya mereka yang tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk pergi. Ichigo melempar tongkat bisbol, membiarkan benda itu berguling mendekati mobilnya. Ia masih tak berani menatap ke mobil, belum bisa menghadapi jika apa yang ia pikirkan menjadi kenyataan. Namun, ia pun tak lagi ingin bertarung. Sudah jelas siapa pemenang pertarungan ini. Terlihat dari siapa yang tetap berdiri dan siapa yang terkapar tak berdaya.

Mobil-mobil berdatangan. Ichigo mengenali mobil-mobil itu. Bantuan sudah datang, tapi sedikit terlambat karena ia sudah membereskan semuanya. Ah, sepertinya belum semuanya karena Renji berteriak nyaring sambil turun dari mobil dengan cepat, pun Shuhei.

"Ichigo, di belakangmu!"

"Kaichou, awas!"

Ichigo memutar tubuh ke belakang, tapi sudah sangat terlambat untuk bereaksi. Pria bermasker siap menyerang Ichigo. Mengincar perut Ichigo dengan katananya. Ichigo mungkin bisa mengurangi dampak serangan dengan menghindar, tapi tetap saja ia akan terluka cukup parah. Namun, yang ia duga tidak terjadi sama sekali.

Ia menatap tak percaya saat katana di tangan penyerangnya terlepas, disusul ambruknya tubuh pria bermasker itu. Di belakang pria itu, Rukia berdiri dengan tongkat bisbol di tangan.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, kan?"

Jika sebelumnya Ichigo sempat sangsi apakah Rukia yang memukul pria itu atau bukan, pertanyaan gadis itu melunturkan keraguannya. Rukia memang memukul pria itu demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

.*.

Terakhir kali Rukia memukul orang menggunakan tongkat bisbol beberapa bulan lalu, di hari terakhirnya berada di Rukongai, dan pukulannya tak langsung membuat lawannya jatuh. Waktu itu, pria yang ia pukul masih sempat menggeram marah kepadanya, bahkan hampir menangkapnya sehingga ia terpaksa lari dari rumahnya sendiri. Jadi, kali ini Rukia menggunakan segenap kekuatannya dalam satu pukulan. Tapi ia memukul terlalu kuat sehingga pria yang dipukulnya langsung tersungkur di atas aspal.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, kan?"

Rukia akhirnya berhasil bersuara. Namun, Ichigo yang ditanyainya terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya sehingga tak dapat langsung menjawab. Malah pria itu membuatnya bingung dengan bertanya, "Kau tidak pergi?"

"Memangnya aku harus ke mana?" Ia balas bertanya, kemudian ia meringis teringat perintah Ichigo yang akhirnya ia langgar. "Kau menyuruhku tinggal di mobil. Tapi aku tak bisa tinggal di sana."

"Kau tidak mematuhi perintahku," kata Ichigo.

"Ya. Tapi itu karena aku melihat pria itu," Rukia menunjuk pria yang terbaring di antara dirinya dan Ichigo, "dia hendak menyerangmu dari belakang. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Aku melihat tongkat ini dan mengambilnya, lalu kelanjutannya kau tahu sendiri." Ia menjelaskan. "Jadi, apa aku membunuhnya?" Rukia kembali ke pertanyaannya semula.

Ichigo berjongkok untuk memeriksa nadi di leher pria bermasker yang dipukul Rukia. "Ternyata pukulanmu tidak begitu keras," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah dia tidak mati," ujarnya.

"Kau menyelamatkan nyawaku," kata Ichigo, "kenapa?"

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. "Kenapa menanyakan sesuatu yang jawabannya sudah jelas?" Namun, raut wajah Ichigo menunjukkan bahwa pria itu benar-benar tak tahu alasan Rukia menyelamatkannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo menggeleng.

Rukia memutar bola mata. "Kau melamarku, aku sudah bilang ya, meskipun aku minta waktu, akhirnya kita tetap akan menikah. Mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan calon suamiku mati di depanku tanpa melakukan apa pun. Memangnya aku tidak punya hati?"

Tak ada kata-kata romantis dalam kalimatnya, Rukia berpikir seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja kalimat panjang itu membuatnya berakhir dalam pelukan Ichigo. Pria itu memeluknya dengan erat sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Dari semua kejutan yang pernah Rukia dapatkan dalam hidupnya, ucapan Ichigo kali ini menjadi yang termanis. Bukan kata cinta maupun rindu, melainkan sebuah ucapan 'Terima kasih'.

.*.

Rukia terasa begitu tepat berada dalam pelukannya, seolah memang diciptakan untuk berada di sana. Begitu pas sehingga Ichigo tak ingin melepasnya. Ichigo terus memeluk Rukia sampai terdengar suara dehaman di dekat mereka. Ia menoleh dan memberengut pada Renji.

"Dasar perusak suasana," sungutnya seraya melonggarkan pelukan, tapi belum melepaskan Rukia. Rukia mendongak ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Tak perlu banyak kata, hanya sebuah senyuman, dan perasaan gadis itu tersampaikan.

"Kami tidak akan datang andai kau tidak menelepon dan meminta bantuan," kata Renji membela diri.

"Tapi nyatanya kau sama sekali tidak perlu bantuan kami," Shuhei menambahkan, mengernyit ketika pria di dekat kakinya mengerang kesakitan. "Kaichou, kau tadi mengamuk, ya?"

"Bantuan kita tak diperlukan karena dia punya penjaga baru, yang lebih hebat daripada kita bertiga dijadikan satu," timpal Uryuu.

Rukia menoleh ke arah tiga pria itu, lalu tersenyum, membuat ketiga pria itu tersipu. Ichigo ingin memukul mereka karena merona seperti orang bodoh. "Aku tidak lebih hebat dari kalian, kok. Malah aku payah, tadi saja aku hanya bersembunyi di dalam mobil," ujar Rukia.

Renji menyeringai. "Tak perlu merendah, kau melakukan kerja hebat malam ini," ujarnya.

"Kau bintangnya hari ini," kata Shuhei.

"Siapa pun yang mampu menaklukkan hati Kurosaki menurutku hebat, bahkan sangat hebat," Uryuu mengakui.

"Begitukah?" Rukia menatap Ichigo meminta jawaban.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, yang jelas aku masih perlu bantuan kalian sekarang," ujar Ichigo sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Namun, jika Rukia melihat baik-baik raut wajahnya, gadis itu akan mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan.

"Apa?" Ketiga temannya bertanya bersamaan.

"Urus mereka semua," Ichigo menunjuk korbannya, "kembalikan ke tuan mereka."

"Dikembalikan begitu saja?" Renji terlihat tak setuju.

"Kalau mau mengobati mereka dulu juga tidak apa-apa, sama sekali tidak masalah bagiku," jawab Ichigo. Ketiga temannya saling tatap, dan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama bahwa jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang jadi gila. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang. Urusan di sini kuserahkan pada kalian." Sambil menggandeng Rukia, Ichigo melangkah kembali ke mobilnya.

"Apa kita akan meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Rukia.

"Renji dan yang lain akan mengurus semua," jawab Ichigo.

"Yang kumaksud teman-temanmu," jelas Rukia, "Bisa saja penjahat yang kabur tadi kembali bersama bala bantuan."

"Renji dan yang lain bisa menghadapinya. Lagi pula, mereka membawa banyak orang," kata Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Jumlah orang yang datang untuk membantu Ichigo dua kali lipat dibanding penyerangnya. Kalaupun akan terjadi serangan kedua, Rukia merasa Black Sun tidak akan kalah.

"Hei, kenapa kau membawa-bawa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat tongkat bisbol di tangannya. Gadis itu menyengir. "Aku lupa masih memegangnya."

"Berikan benda itu padaku." Ichigo mengambil pemukul bisbol dari tangan Rukia. "Nanti aku akan mengajarimu cara memukul yang benar."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menyimpan tongkat itu," usul Rukia.

Ichigo mengernyit memandangi tongkat yang sudah lusuh itu. "Aku bisa membelikanmu yang baru."

"Tidak!" Rukia merebut kembali tongkat dari tangan Ichigo. "Aku mau yang ini. Anggap saja souvenir."

"Ekh? Souvenir dari perkelahian?!"

Rukia mengangguk.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Hanya kau yang berinisiatif mengambil souvenir dari sebuah perkelahian."

"Menurutku, itu tadi bukan perkelahian, lebih ke pembantaian."

Ichigo menghentikan langkah, pun Rukia. "Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kenapa harus takut?" Rukia balas bertanya.

"Kali ini, jawab aku dengan jujur," pinta Ichigo. Menyadari nada mendesak dalam suara Ichigo, Rukia menatapnya dan menjawab dengan jujur.

"Semula aku merasa ngerti, dan berpikir sebutan monster memang pantas untukmu. Tapi aku juga pernah melihat sisi lembut dari sang monster, itulah yang membuat ketakutanku hilang. Aku tahu kau lebih sering menjadi manusia daripada monster." Rukia tersenyum. "Dan kalaupun nantinya kau berubah menjadi monster, aku ingin ada di sisimu."

"Aku mungkin akan mencelakaimu," kata Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. "Kau akan menjagaku."

Ichigo diam sesaat, memandangi Rukia dengan mata madunya. "Kurasa, aku harus menarik kata-kataku tadi pagi. Karena rasanya aku tidak bisa menunggu. Kita akan menikah secepatnya." Rukia terlihat akan membantah, tapi Ichigo membungkam gadis itu dengan sebuah ciuman.

.*.

Seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut merah muda melangkah tergesa di koridor yang sepi, menaiki tangga dengan cepat, kemudian mengarah ke kamar yang berada paling ujung. Setelah mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, pria itu masuk ke ruangan temaram yang didesain bergaya eropa, dengan jendela tinggi dan perapian. Ia berjalan ke dekat perapian yang menyala padahal udara begitu hangat. Seketika pria itu, Szayel, merasa tubuhnya dibasahi keringat.

"Kabar apa yang kau bawa, Szayel?" Suara bernada dingin itu berasal dari kursi beledu bersandaran tinggi di depan perapian.

Pertanyaan itu tak langsung dijawab sehingga orang itu kembali bersuara dengan nada yang sama. "Dari gelagatmu sepertinya kabar yang kau bawa bukan berita yang kuharapkan."

"Maaf, Tuan."

"Jika segala masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan kata maaf, polisi dan pengadilan tak akan diperlukan."

"Saya mengerti. Lain kali─"

"Tidak ada lain kali untukmu. Setelah ini, aku akan turun tangan sendiri mengurus semuanya."

"Anda tidak perlu merepotkan diri. Saya bisa─"

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau sama sekali tak berguna."

Sesosok bayangan muncul dari kegelapan, menyergap tubuh Szayel, kemudian dengan sebuah pisau kecil dan tajam memutus nadi di leher Syazel. Tubuh Syazel jatuh ke lantai, darah menggenang di lantai ubin bermotif salju.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"

Tanpa suara bayangan itu pergi, menghilang melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka ke dalam kegelapan malam.

Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka menyapu perapian, mengenai separuh badan pria yang duduk di kursi beledu. Pria itu memakai jas putih yang serasi dengan celana panjangnya, gelas berisi anggur merah menggantung di antara jemarinya. Perlahan pria itu menganggat bibir gelas ke mulut, menyesap anggurnya dengan perlahan.

"Mari kita lihat, seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan Kurosaki Ichigo."

.*.

bersambung ...

.*.

Hola~ I'm coming! Kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin saya lagi kena syndrom rajin, makanya chap 5 ini bisa selesai lebih cepat. Semoga chap depan juga bisa secepat ini. 😊

.*.

 **Review's Review:**

 **Nad-Ru15**

Terima kasih sudah mampir lagi.

Hum, kamu pernah dengan istilah tantrum pada anak? Kondisi di mana seorang anak mengalami kemarahan luar biasa serta merasakan frustrasi yang sangat besar. Biasanya dalam fase ini anak akan menangis, berteriak, mengamuk. Nah, kondisi ini yang terjadi pada Ichigo. Dia mengalami kemarahan luar biasa yang membuat amukannya dapat membuat orang dewasa yang mencoba menahannya sampai pingsan. Pada kenyataannya, memang pernah ada kejadian seperti itu, dan saya menyaksikannya sendiri.

 **Azura Kuchiki**

Makasih dah RnR.

Mungkin karena memang sudah lama nggak diapdet makanya lupa sama ceritanya.

 **Eonnichee835**

Makasih dah mampir.

Yep. Mungkin nanti bakal dirated ke M, beberapa chapter lagi kalau keadaan mengharuskan seperti itu.

 **Hazuna**

Makasih dah RnR.

Hum, saya belum tahu akan selesai berapa chapter, karena fic ini dibikin tanpa outline. Hehe ... Tapi kalau saya sih nggak bakal bikin fanfik lebih dari 20 chapter.

 **Guest**

Makasih dah RnR dan makasih semangatnya.

 **Rukichigo**

Makasih dah RnR.

Sudah lanjut nih, tapi kalo soal panjang kayaknya per chapter akan berkisar antara 3-4k aja. Saya nggak mahir bikin chapter panjang.

 **Izumi Kagawa**

Sudah lanjut nih, Izumi-san. Makasih dah mampir, ya.

 **wowwoh geegee**

Ichigo sudah semangat tuh, bahkan jadi ngebet. Wkwkwk ... Makasih dah RnR.

 **yuliita**

Udah lanjut nih. Makasih dah RnR.

.*.

Akhir kata, makasih dah mampir dan maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	6. Bagian Enam

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi)

.*.

 **Devil Beside Me**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 _Kau adalah orang asing yang menjadi penting dalam kehidupanku._

.*.

 **Bagian Enam**

.*.

Secepatnya dalam kamus Ichigo adalah segera, sehingga pria itu bergerak cepat melakukan persiapan. Keesokan harinya, Rukia menemukan dirinya dibawa ke sebuah butik yang menyediakan gaun pengantin. Puluhan gaun dibawa ke hadapannya, begitu banyak desain, warna, dan bahan, membuat Rukia pusing. Ia terbiasa memilih pakaian yang ekonomis dengan bahan yang awet dipakai, Rukia tak terlalu memusingkan mode ataupun tren fashion yang sedang digandrungi para wanita. Sekarang, saat harus membuat pilihan di antara sutra, satin, atau brokat, kepalanya langsung migren.

Seolah belum cukup menyiksanya dengan gaun-gaun berwarna putih, merah muda, dan emas, tiga wanita yang menemaninya; Nanao, Tatsuki, dan Rangiku, membawa Rukia ke toko bunga untuk menentukan buket seperti apa yang akan dibawanya di hari pernikahan. Saat Rukia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menerima buket apa pun yang tersedia, ketiga wanita itu mengomelinya sehingga Rukia dengan terpaksa menentukan pilihan. Hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk, Rukia nanti akan mendapatkan rangkaian bunga kapas dan _baby breat_ yang diselipi ilalang sebagai _hand bouquet,_ yang serasi dengan gaun brokat yang dipilihnya tadi, di hari pernikahannya nanti.

Dan omong-omong, Rukia sendiri belum tahu kapan hari pernikahannya akan berlangsung.

Seharian sibuk memilih gaun lalu bunga, kemudian menentukan kue pernikahan, namun Rukia masih tidak tahu hari dan tanggal pernikahannya sendiri. Sungguh lucu.

Ia sudah mencoba bertanya pada tiga pendampingnya, tapi tak satu pun memberinya informasi. Satu-satunya orang yang akan memberinya informasin adalah Ichigo. Sayang, pria itu belum muncul di hadapan Rukia hari ini. Terakhir kali Rukia melihat Ichigo adalah semalam, sewaktu Ichigo mengantar Rukia ke kamar. Setelah itu, bahkan suara Ichigo tak Rukia dengar.

Tentu saja, Rukia sama sekali tidak merindukan pria itu. Ia belum berada di tahap perasaan merindukan seseorang dengan ekstrem hanya karena belasan jam belum bertemu. Rukia hanya ingin segera bertemu Ichigo agar bisa memberondong pria itu dengan pertanyaan yang berkumpul di kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau suka yang mana, Rukia?"

Pertanyaan Nanao membawa Rukia keluar dari lamunannya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Rangiku sambil menunjuk gambar kue bertingkat tiga dengan hiasan dua pasang burung merak di atasnya. "Kelihatan indah dan unik."

"Yang ini juga bagus." Tatsuki memperlihatkan gambar kue pengantin berwarna gelap dengan hiasan bunga putih dan emas. "Terlihat elegan."

"Yang ini juga terlihat bagus." Cupcakes yang disusun sebanyak tujuh tingkat berbentuk kerucut menjadi pilihan Nanao.

"Hum, biar kulihat dulu," jawab Rukia sembari membuka halaman demi halaman yang memperlihatkan gambar bermacam kue pengantin. Gerakan Rukia tertahan saat ia mencapai halaman ke sembilan. Sebuah gambar kue tingkat tiga menarik perhatiannya. Kue pengantin salju dengan hiasan bunga mawar merah muda segar.

"Wow, aku suka itu!" Rangiku berdecak kagum.

"Yep. Elegan dan unik di saat bersamaan," kata Tatsuki.

"Sangat cantik," komentar Nanao. "Kau ambil yang ini, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Pilihan yang bagus," kata Rangiku. "Setelah ini kita akan ke─"

"Setelah ini aku ingin pulang," Rukia memotong kalimat Rangiku.

"Tapi─"

"Maaf, Rangiku-san. Tapi aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat. Boleh, kan?" Entah karena Rukia memintanya dengan memelas atau karena Rangiku enggan menolak permintaan calon istri ketua, wanita itu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera kembali ke markas.

Sesampainya di markas Black Sun, Rukia segera memisahkan diri dari Rangiku dan yang lainnya dengan alasan ingin beristirahat, padahal ia menyusuri lantai dua untuk mencari Ichigo atau salah satu dari tiga orang kepercayaan Ichigo.

Rukia sudah menyusuri setiap ruangan di lantai dua bangunan, yang sebenarnya kantor tapi dialihfungsikan sebagai tempat tinggal, pun lantai satu, tapi tak menemukan Ichigo maupun teman-teman pria itu. Ia hanya menemukan beberapa orang yang berjaga, tapi menanyai mereka tidak ada gunanya karena mereka pun tidak tahu ke mana sang kaichou pergi. Rukia ingin menghubungi Ichigo, tapi bodohnya, ia tak memiliki nomor telepon pria itu. Inilah potret calon mempelai masa kini, begitu asing satu sama lain hingga nomor ponsel pun tak sempat bertukar.

Hampir menyerah, Rukia memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Ia baru menaiki beberapa anak tangga saat seorang gadis muncul di puncak tangga. Gadis itu cantik dengan rambut karamel sepunggung dan gaun terusan berwarna biru pucat.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu," ujar wanita itu dengan ceria.

"Siapa?" Tanpa sadar Rukia menyuarakan pertanyaan yang diniatkan diucapkan dalam hati saja.

Gadis itu menuruni tangga dengan cepat, kini hanya berdiri dua tangga di atas Rukia. "Aku Inoue Orihime."

Rukia yang memang kalah tinggi dari Orihime terlihat begitu kecil di posisi seperti itu. Ia harus mendongak agar dapat menatap mata lawan bicaranya. "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Aku sudah tahu," ujar Orihime. "Semua orang tahu tentangmu."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," gumam Rukia. "Jadi, kau siapa─maksudku apa hubunganmu dengan Ichigo?"

"Ah, aku ... temannya Kurosaki-kun."

Dari jeda dan cara Orihime mengatakan kata teman, Rukia merasa bukan kata itu yang hendak gadis itu katakan. Mengabaikan perasaan itu, Rukia bertanya, "Apa kau tahu di mana Ichigo?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Orihime balas bertanya.

"Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya."

"Ah, maaf," ucap Orihime, "kupikir, karena kalian akan segera menikah kau tahu segalanya tentang Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia mendengus. Sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan di depan orang yang baru ia kenal. Tapi hari ini merupakan yang melelahkan juga menyebalkan bagi Rukia, jadi _mood-_ nya sekarang sedang tidak baik. "Aku ini calon istrinya, bukan cacing di perutnya."

"Oh." Rahang Orihime mengeras. Dari raut wajahnya, Rukia bisa menduga apa yang disimpulkan gadis itu tentang kepribadian Rukia di awal perkenalan mereka. Ia tak berniat meralat, walaupun Orihime sepertinya mengira Rukia adalah gadis kasar yang tidak pedulian.

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku kembali─"

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Seseorang menyela kalimat Rukia. Ia dan Orihime mengarahkan mata pada orang tersebut, yang ternyata Tatsuki.

"Hime, kau di sini?"

"Ya, aku di sini." Orihime tersenyum. "Sepertinya, bukan aku orang yang kau cari tapi Kuchiki," ia menambahkan.

"Kapan kau kembali, aku sama sekali tidak tahu," ujar Tatsuki.

Rukia memerhatikan bahwa Tatsuki terlihat gugup. Lalu melihat Orihime yang memperlihatkan ekspresi tenang yang dingin, membuatnya menduga ada sesuatu yang terjadi di atara mereka berdua, atau antara Orihime dan ketiga wanita yang menemani Rukia tadi, karena saat Rangiku dan Nanao datang keduanya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang hampir sama dengan Tatsuki.

"Hime, kapan kau pulang?" Rangiku berusaha terdengar ceria.

"Tadi pagi, pengambilan gambar selesai lebih cepat, jadi aku bisa pulang lebih awal," jawab Orihime seraya menuruni sisa anak tangga dan menghampiri Tatsuki. "Kalian terlihat tidak terlalu senang aku pulang lebih awal."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu, tentu saja kami senang," kata Rangiku.

"Ya, kami senang kau pulang," Tatsuki menambahi.

"Senang melihatmu, Inoue," ujar Nanao. "Rukia, bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar, ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Rukia mengangguk. Ia memang ingin segera beranjak dari tempat ini karena suasananya terasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Aku ikut!" kata Orihime tiba-tiba.

Semua mata mengarah kepada Orihime. "Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh ikut?" tanyanya. "Bukankah kalian sedang merencanakan pernikahan Kurosaki dan Kuchiki. Sebagai teman aku juga ingin membantu."

"Tapi ..." Tatsuki melirik Rangiku meminta bantuan.

"Hime, sebaiknya kita bicara dulu," kata Rangiku.

Memandangi ekspresi setiap orang, Rukia menduga Orihime memiliki sebuah hubungan di masa lalu sehingga semua orang terlihat tidak ingin dia ikut terlibat dalam perencanaan pernikahan ini.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara, aku ingin membantu," ujar Orihime riang. "Bolehkah aku membantu, Kuchiki?"

"Untuk sekarang, tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untukku, Inoue. Begitupun kalian semua," jawab Rukia. "Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku dan beristirahat." Ia berpaling pada Nanao. "Apa pun yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku, harus menunggu sampai besok. Permisi, semuanya. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Ia menaiki tangga dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Masalah apa pun yang terjadi, biarlah keempat orang itu yang membereskannya, Rukia memiliki masalah sendiri untuk diselesaikan.

.*.

"Berapa banyak sih anggota yang mereka punya sampai bisa mengirimnya lagi dan lagi?" gerutu Renji sambil menyapu darah dari sudut mulutnya.

"Berapa banyak pun kita akan mengalahkannya lagi dan lagi," sahut Hisagi sembari mengambil pemukul dan bersiap mengadang serangan berikutnya.

"Tapi ini membuang waktu," ujar Uryuu. "Akan lebih baik menghabisi pemimpinnya, jadi kita tak perlu menghadapi kronco-kronco seperti ini lagi dan lagi. Rasanya tidak tenang, setiap kali keluar kita dihadang seperti ini."

"Apa menurutmu kita harus menyerang markas Bat Knight?" tanya Renji.

"Menurutmu, Ichigo?" Uryuu bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Kita hadapi ini dulu baru bicarakan hal itu," jawab Ichigo. "Di mana sih bantuan kita, kenapa mereka belum datang juga? Aku ingin ini cepat selesai." Ichigo terlihat tak senang. Tentu saja seperti itu, tadi pagi ia keluar untuk meninjau salah satu pabrik minuman soda yang dijalankan Black Sun.

Black Sun bukan hanya sekadar gang anak jalanan, tapi sebuah usaha berjalan yang dapat memberikan penghasilan bagi anggotanya. Selain menjalankan beberapa klub malam dan tempat minum serta restoran dan kafe, Black Sun juga memiliki beberapa pabrik dan usaha pinjaman yang memberikan kredit lunak bagi anggota yang ingin membuka usaha. Omset usaha yang begitu besar itulah yang membuat Black Sun seringkali menjadi incaran gang lain.

Serangan berikutnya datang. Berempat mereka mengadang puluhan pria bersenjata itu. Tak berapa lama bantuan datang, seketika penyerang mereka berjatuhan tak berdaya.

"Kali ini, kau mau mengembalikan mereka lagi ke tuannya?" tanya Renji.

Ichigo memandangi puluhan manusia yang terbaring di atas jalanan semen. "Biarkan saja mereka. Tak perlu membuang waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting," sahut Ichigo seraya melangkah di antara tubuh-tubuh yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang tadi?" tanya Uryuu, yang menjajari langkahnya.

"Kumpulkan orang-orang kita malam ini, kita akan merencanakannya. Aku tak mau membuang waktu lagi," sahut Ichigo.

"Akan kulakukan." Uryuu bergegas menuju mobilnya.

Ichigo menghampiri mobilnya sendiri, berniat segera pergi dari tempat itu. Markas Black Sun menjadi tujuannya kini, karena ada seseorang di sana yang sangat ingin ia temui.

"Ichigo."

Renji menghentikan Ichigo yang sudah membuka pintu mobil. Tak terlalu senang dengan interupsi itu, Ichigo mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mendapat kabar dari Tatsuki bahwa Inoue pulang lebih awal," jawab Renji.

"Oh." Ichigo menanggapi seadanya karena baginya informasi itu sama sekali tidak penting. "Lalu?" tanyanya tak sabar karena ingin segera melompat ke dalam mobil dan pergi.

"Dia menemui calon pengantinmu."

Ichigo mengernyit. Informasi yang tadinya tidak penting sekarang mengganggunya.

"Tatsuki tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan," Renji menambahkan. "Tapi kau harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Kita tidak bisa menduga apa yang sanggup seorang wanita lakukan, apalagi wanita yang sakit hati dan marah."

Tanpa menjawab, Ichigo masuk ke dalam mobil, memundurkan mobil dengan cepat, kemudian menghilang sama cepatnya, bahkan mendahului Uryuu yang lebih awal berniat pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hisagi yang muncul di sisi Renji.

"Inoue kembali dan menemui Rukia," jawab Renji seraya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Wah, kedengarannya tidak bagus." Hisagi mengikuti Renji masuk ke sisi penumpang. "Kenapa dia datang sekarang? Bukannya masih seminggu atau dua minggu lagi?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas kita harus mengawasinya agar tidak membuat kekacauan," ujar Renji sembari memundurkan mobil.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan membuat masalah?"

"Bisa jadi," jawab Renji.

Hisagi mengenyakkan tubuhnya di jok. "Kita sudah punya banyak masalah, kenapa pula harus ditambah mengurusi seorang wanita?" keluhnya.

Renji tertawa. "Karena bos kita akan menikah, dan wanita yang pernah ditolaknya mungkin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengacaukan pernikahannya."

"Aku suka bagian menikahnya, tapi sisanya tidak," sahut Hisagi.

Kemudian Renji melajukan mobil mengikuti arah yang diambil Ichigo sebelumnya.

Senja sudah turun, ketika Ichigo mencapai markas. Setelah menerima laporan singkat dari salah satu anggota yang ia beri tanggung jawab untuk mengepalai penjagaan markas, Ichigo menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat. Di puncak tangga ia sempat berhenti sebentar karena mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, namun ia tak menoleh dan berpura-pura tak mendengar bahkan saat gadis itu meneriakkan namanya. Ichigo tak punya waktu mengurusi gadis itu. Lagi pula, baginya urusan dengan gadis itu sudah selesai saat ia mengatakan, "Aku tidak bisa bersamamu," pada gadis itu hampir tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sebenarnya, tak pernah ada hubungan yang terjalin di antara dirinya dan Orihime Inoue, selain pertemanan. Sejak dulu Ichigo tak pernah menganggap Orihime lebih daripada seorang teman yang ia kenal di SMA. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu memiliki perasaan kepadanya sampai Orihime menyatakan cinta sehari setelah Ichigo keluar dari rumah sakit. Bahkan sebelum bertemu Rukia, Ichigo sudah menyatakan bahwa dirinya tak bisa bersama Inoue apalagi pergi dengan gadis itu ke Eropa.

Ichigo mengira masalah itu sudah selesai, tapi dengan kedatangan Orihime─apalagi gadis itu sampai menemui Rukia─hari ini, ia tak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi. Seperti kata ibunya, "Hati wanita tidak dapat ditebak", Ichigo tak tahu apa yang akan Orihime katakan. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu, ia harus memberitahu Rukia.

Sesampainya di depan kamar yang ditempati Rukia, Ichigo mengetuk pintu. Tak mendapat jawaban, ia memutar handle pintu dan mendapati pintu itu terkunci. Rukia dan kebiasaannya mengunci pintu. Ichigo tak akan memprotes hal itu, karena tahu alasan di baliknya. Ia hanya harus membuat Rukia terbiasa merasa aman di dalam perlindungannya.

Merogoh kantong celana jeansnya, Ichigo menemukan kunci yang dicari. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ichigo berada di dalam kamar temaram karena semua gorden ditutup dan tak ada satu lampu pun yang dinyalakan. Kamar itu begitu tenang sehingga Ichigo mungkin saja berpikir tak ada seorang pun di sana. Namun, ia tahu ada seseorang di sana. Seorang gadis tengah berbaring nyaman di bagian kanan tempat tidur dengan napas yang teratur.

Tanpa suara Ichigo menghampiri tempat tidur, mengambil tempat di sisi yang kosong, dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sembari memerhatikan Rukia. Hilang sudah niatan awalnya untuk menyapa Rukia dan menanyakan bagaimana hari yang dilalui gadis itu.

Apakah gadis itu menikmati kunjungan ke butik dan toko bunga, juga toko kue?

Apakah Rukia sudah menentukan gaun mana yang ingin dikenakannya di hari pernikahan mereka nanti?

Dan apa yang dikatakan Inoue kepadanya?

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Ichigo sampaikan, namun semua memudar saat ia menatap wajah tidur Rukia. Begitu damai, seolah gadis itu tak pernah melalui masa-masa kehidupan yang mengerikan.

.*.

Tidur selama lebih dari lima jam dari sore hingga malam hari memberi efek menyegarkan bagi Rukia. Setidaknya, kepalanya tak lagi dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan migrennya menghilang. Ia sudah hendak turun dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu, ketika selimut yang ditariknya terasa berat. Dalam keremangan, ia menemukan ada sosok lain di tempat tidur. Jantung Rukia seketika memacu, tapi kembali tenang saat mengenali siapa yang duduk berselonjor sambil bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Rukia mengubah posisi ke duduk, kemudian beringsut mendekati Ichigo, yang tengah terlelap. Kepala pria itu terkulai ke sisi kanan, napasnya teratur, dengan kedua tangan bertumpuk di atas perut.

Ketika tidur, pria itu terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Semua beban terangkat dari Ichigo, tak ada berjibun tanggung jawab, tak ada perkelahian, tak ada ketua Black Sun, hanya seorang pria yang tengah melepas lelah.

Rukia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajah Ichigo, namun menarik jemarinya lagi karena tak ingin membangunkan pria itu. Ia kembali memandangi Ichigo, pria yang akan segera menikah dengannya, walau ia tak tahu kapan segera itu akan terjadi.

Rukia tak pernah berpikir dirinya akan menikah secepat ini. Ia memiliki impian yang ingin dicapai sehingga menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis apalagi pernikahan tak pernah muncul dalam benaknya. Tapi anehnya, ketika ide itu muncul dari Ichigo, Rukia menerimanya. Yah, ia memang sempat ingin mengulur waktu, namun tak pernah dengan keras. Mungkin karena dalam dirinya Rukia tahu bahwa keputusan untuk bersama Ichigo adalah yang paling benar.

"Apa aku mencintaimu?" Pertanyaan itu muncul dalam bisikan. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku mencintaimu? Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku ingin bersamamu." Rukia masih tak melepaskan matanya dari Ichigo. "Kau tahu, rasanya sangat mengejutkan bagiku memiliki rasa ketergantungan kepada orang lain, orang asing sepertimu. Kau tiba-tiba masuk dalam kehidupanku, menarikku ke jalan yang tak pernah kukira akan kulalui sebelumnya. Dari orang asing kau menjadi seseorang yang ..." Rukia bingung memilih kata. "Penting." Kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya beberapa saat kemudian. "Apa itu artinya aku mencintaimu?" Ia kembali ke pertanyaan awal.

"Aku tak tahu."

Suara itu kembali membuat jantung Rukia memacu. "Ku-kukira kau tidur," ujarnya terbata.

Sepasang iris berwarna madu menatap Rukia. "Tadinya, aku memang tidur."

"Maaf, membangunkanmu," ucap Rukia sembari menunduk.

Ichigo menyentuh wajah Rukia, mengangkatnya perlahan sehingga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau orang asing dalam kehidupanku. Muncul dalam wujud seorang dewi penyelamat, tapi di saat bersamaan kau mencuri hatiku. Kau mengubah kehidupanku, seperti aku mengubah kehidupanmu. Orang asing yang menjadi penting bagiku." Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, itu suatu hal yang pasti, dan soal apa kau mencintaiku atau tidak." Pria itu mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh. "Kita bisa bersama-sama mencari tahu."

"Kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?" selidik Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Aku orang yang percaya diri, Rukia. Aku yakin bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku."

Seharusnya, Rukia tertawa. Bukankah kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan seperti itu memang patut ditertawakan, apalagi jika menyangkut tentang dirinya. Tapi Rukia tidak tertawa. Sedikit pun tidak. Karena ia tahu Ichigo serius, dan ia percaya bahwa Ichigo akan mewujudkan kata-katanya. Rukia merasa suatu hari ia akan benar-benar bisa mencintai Ichigo.

Karena Ichigo tepat berada di sana.

Dekat, begitu dekat. Hanya beberapa jengkal. Sudah lama sejak siapa pun berada begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan tak seorang pun pria yang pernah berada begitu dekat seperti ini, kecuali ... ah, Rukia tak akan mengingat-ingat kejadian buruk itu lagi. Masa itu sudah berlalu, tak lagi terasa nyata. Sekarang yang nyata adalah pria yang ada di hadapannya, yang menunduk ke arahnya.

 _Kami-sama,_ ia menginginkan Ichigo.

Ia bahkan tidak bergerak. Ichigo mengelus pipinya dengan ibu jari yang kapalan, dan ia tetap tidak bergerak.

Rukia menatap Ichigo, menjilat bibir dan menunggu ...

Menunggu momen itu, sentuhan itu, sekalipun jantungnya memacu dengan debar di atas normal, Rukia tahu itu akan terasa sempurna.

Dan memang begitu.

Berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka yang penuh kejutan. Bibir Ichigo menyentuhnya dalam belaian samar. Ciuman yang diam-diam menggoda, menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Rukia.

.*.

bersambung ...

.*.

Hola~ Saya datang lagi. Semoga nggak bosan, ya? Hehe ...

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah setia menanti kelanjutan fanfik ini. Jangan berhenti memberi dukungan pada saya, karena kalian adalah penyemangat saya dalam mengetik lanjutan kisah ini.

.*.

 **Review's Review:**

 **Azura Kuchiki**

Hola, Mou-chan. Sankyu dah RnR, ya.

Haha ... ternyata ada juga yang kayak Rukia.

Bentar lagi mereka nikah, tenang aja.

Yup. Pun sebaliknya, Ichigo juga chaya bagi Rukia.

Akan diselipin di chap selanjutnya tentang si ketua Bat Knight.

Udah apdet nih.

 **Eonnichee835**

Haha ... itulah saya, muncul tanpa diundang dan menghilang tanpa pamit.

Semoga aja tetap bisa konsisten, ya, paling nggak muncul sebulan sekali buat apdet. wkwkwkwk ...

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

 **IchiRuki HF**

Makasih dah RnR, ya. Amin ... semoga kerajinan saya bertahan lama setelah ini, paling nggak sampai akhir tahunlah. *plak!*

Wah, makasih banget udah mau ngulang-ngulang baca fanfik ini. Saya pun sering ngulang-ngulang supaya jalan ceritanya tetap bisa nyambung. Hehe ...

 **Rukichigo**

Iyup. Ichigo ngeri kalo marah, tapi manis kalo lagi tidur. Eh?

Orang yang ditugaskan ngebunuh Ichigo bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya.

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

 **Izumi Kagawa**

Lha, rajinnya sih tiap hari. Alhamdulillah ... tapi yang diketik macam-macam. Haha ...

Belum. Next chapter deh kayaknya.

NOOOOO! Saya nggak mau diteror, mending kasih terong balado. Wkwkwk ...

Makasih dah mampir.

 **Loly Jun**

Sudah lanjut nih. Mampir lagi, ya. Sankyu.

 **Nad-Ru15**

Amin ... semoga awet. Paling nggak, nggak sampai bikin kamu nunggu apdetan fic ini berbulan-bulan. Hehe ...

Ruki tingkahnya emang ngegemesin, makanya Ichi nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari dia. Maunya sesegera mungkin dihalalkan. :'v

Amin ...

Makasih dah RnR, ya. Jangan bosan mampir lagi.

 **Hazuna**

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

Tunggu beberapa chapter lagi, ya. Pokoknya di fanfik ini IchiRuki pasti nikah.

 **Yuliita**

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

Nggak berat, kok. Simpel-simpel aja, soalnya saya juga nggak suka bikin yang berat-berat, nggak kuat ngangkatnya. *plak!*

.*.

O ya, sebentar lagi beberapa author IR bakal ngadain semacam event. Beberapa author bakal bikin fanfik IR bareng buat ngeramein fandom kita yang hidup segan mati tak mau ini. _So, don't miss it!_

Akhir kata, makasih dah mampir dan maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya, terutapa typos, karena fanfik ini langsung dipublish setelah selesai ketik. Hehe ...

See ya,

Ann *-*

 _ps: buat yang nungguin apdet fanfik saya yang lain mungkin masih lama apdetnya karena saya mau fokus ke yang ini dulu, mumpung moodnya lagi bagus. :3_


	7. Bagian Tujuh

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi)

.*.

 **Devil Beside Me**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 _Cepat atau lambat, aku dan kau akhirnya akan berubah menjadi kita._

.*.

 **Bagian Tujuh**

.*.

"Tidakkah kau menginginkan ciuman lagi?"

Ichigo membisikkan pertanyaan itu di bibir Rukia. Ia tidak mengharapkan jawaban, kalaupun ia mengharapkannya, sudah jelas yang diinginkan Rukia berkata, Ya, tentu saja.

Ia ingin meneruskan ciuman ini, melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Berpetualang di kulit seputih salju dan selembut sutra. Rukia berbaring di bawahnya dengan bibir bengkak akibat ciumannya, sepasang tangan gadis itu menggantung di lehernya, dan mata violet itu menatap sayu ke arahnya. Rukia adalah godaan nyata yang tak bisa Ichigo lewatkan begitu saja.

Baru saja ia menyentuh bibir Rukia sekali lagi, pintu kamar terbuka dengan cepat.

"Ups! Maaf, aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat."

Keterkejutan Ichigo berganti menjadi kemarahan ketika menoleh ke pintu. "KELUAR!"

Hisagi melangkah mundur sambil menarik pintu hingga tertutup, gerakan yang sama cepatnya seperti saat ia membuka pintu.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu, Kaichou, tapi semua orang menunggumu untuk memulai rapat." Pemberitahuan dari Hisagi dijawab Ichigo dengan geraman.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk," ujar Rukia.

"Ya, ada rapat yang harus kupimpin," jawab Ichigo, namun tak bergerak dari posisinya semula.

"Kau tidak mau pergi?" tanya Rukia, tapi gadis itupun tak mau bergerak. "Orang-orang menunggumu."

"Aku tahu." Mulut Ichigo mengerucut. "Apa kau mau aku membatalkan rapatnya?" Ia menawarkan.

Rukia mempertimbangkan tawaran Ichigo. "Aku mau ... tapi tidak. Kau punya kewajiban yang harus didahulukan." Ia melepaskan tangan dari leher Ichigo.

Sambil mengerang, Ichigo menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring di tempat tidur. "Kadang aku berharap aku hanya orang biasa. Semua kerumitan ini ... membebaniku," ujarnya pelan. Ia mendengar Rukia bergerak kemudian jemari gadis itu menyentuh keningnya.

"Tapi kau bukan orang biasa. Kau seseorang yang memiliki segudang tanggung jawab. Jadi, bangunlah, pemalas. Orang-orang menunggumu." Kata-kata itu diikuti tepukan keras di lengan Ichigo.

Ichigo bangun dengan cepat, mengaduh pura-pura. "Pukulanmu boleh juga, Nona."

Ia berdiri, melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan merapikan diri. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi Rukia duduk di ujung kamar tidur. Mata gadis itu menatap bulan separuh melalui jendela kaca. Ia menghampiri Rukia. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedang berusaha tidak memikirkan apa pun."

"Bagus. Kau sebaiknya tidak merepotkan diri berpikir yang macam-macam, kepalamu bisa meledak," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia tertawa. Namun, tawa gadis itu lenyap setelah tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Ichigo. Rukia menelan ludah. "Apa kau akan kembali?"

Ya adalah kata yang ingin Ichigo berikan, tapi ia menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Kebingungan terpancar di mata Rukia.

"Karena yang tadi tak boleh terjadi lagi," jawab Ichigo. Sebelum Rukia membuat kesimpulan sendiri atas kata-katanya, Ichigo segera melanjutkan, "Kita akan menunggu sampai setelah pernikahan." Ia berlutut di depan Rukia, berkata dengan janji dalam ucapannya. "Apa pun yang tertunda malam ini akan kita lanjutkan setelah upacara pernikahan."

Rukia menyapu sebutir air mata dari sudut matanya. "Kau membuatku merasa istimewa."

"Kau memang istimewa. Tidak ada gadis sepertimu sebelumnya." Ichigo hendak menyentuh pipi Rukia, namun menarik tangannya dan berdiri. "Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi sebelum pergi, kau harus memberitahuku kapan tepatnya pernikahan kita akan terjadi." Rukia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Seharian aku melakukan ini dan itu, diseret ke sana-sini, mempersiapkan pernikahan tanpa tahu kapan sebenarnya aku akan menikah."

"Tujuh hari dari sekarang."

"APA?!" Rukia melompat berdiri. "Kau bercanda, kan?!"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Kenapa? Apa menurutmu terlalu lama? Kau ingin dipercepat?"

Rukia memutar bola mata.

"Kalau kau mau lebih cepat, aku bisa memaksakan persiapan dilakukan dalam tiga hari. Persiapannya mungkin tida─" Ichigo tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Rukia mendorongnya keluar kamar. "Hei, Ruki─" Sekali lagi kalimat Ichigo harus mengambang di udara karena pintu di depannya tertutup dengan cepat kemudian terdengar suara pintu diputar. Rukia dan kebiasaan mengunci pintunya.

Ichigo bersungut di depan pintu, menyadari dengan jelas apa yang menyebabkan dirinya dikeluarkan dari kamar dengan paksa. Rukia marah karena pernikahan yang dilakukan terlalu cepat.

"Ka-kaichou." Panggilan gugup dari Hisagi membuat Ichigo menoleh.

"Aku akan segera ke sana," ujarnya setelah memberi tatapan galak pada Hisagi.

.*.

Ichigo dan anggota Black Sun menjadikan ruangan terluas di lantai satu, yang berada tepat di samping tangga, sebagai ruang rapat. Ruang itu bisa menampung setidaknya 30 orang. Namun, malam ini tak sampai sepuluh orang yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut bisa dikatakan sebagai petinggi Black Sun. Orang-orang yang mengurusi bisnis yang ada di bawah naungan Black Sun. Beberapa di antaranya bukan pilihan Ichigo, tapi merupakan pilihan ketua sebelumnya. Ia sengaja tidak mengganti mereka karena menghormati pilihan Gin, ketua Black Sun terdahulu. Ichigo percaya bahwa orang-orang itu akan tetap setia kepada Black Sun, kecuali satu orang.

"Maaf harus mengganggu malam _panas_ mu, Kaichou."

Suara sinis itu berasal dari kursi terjauh Ichigo. Marechiyo Oumaeda. Pria bertubuh besar itu bersandar di kursi dan menatap Ichigo dengan tidak bersahabat. Melihat Renji siap menembakkan balasan, Ichigo memberi isyarat agar temannya itu diam.

"Abaikan saja dia," ujar Shunsuke Amagai yang duduk di bagian tengah. "Dia hanya belum bisa menerimamu sebagai Kaichou."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima orang yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri menjadi ketua sebagai Kaichou," sahut Oumaeda.

"Ichigo tidak memilih dirinya sendiri, Gin yang memilihnya," Renji bersuara.

"Itu perkataanmu," sahut Oumaeda. "Sejak awal bergabung kalian memang bertujuan untuk mengambil alih Black Sun, bukan?"

"Oumaeda hentikan," kata Iba. "Kita di sini bukan untuk membahas hal itu. Lagi pula, keputusan Kurosaki menjadi Kaichou diambil berdasarkan keputusan bersama. Kita mengadakan pengambilan suara, ingat?"

Oumaeda terdiam. Tiga tahun lalu, setelah kematian Gin, Ichigo diangkat menjadi ketua Black Sun. Di saat terakhir Gin menunjuk Ichigo sebagai penggantinya, namun keputusan itu tak serta-merta menjadikan Ichigo sebagai Kaichou. Setelahnya, diadakan pengambilan suara yang melibatkan seluruh anggota Black Sun, dan Ichigo mendapatkan suara terbanyak, 90% suara. Tapi kemenangan telak itu tak membuat Oumaeda puas, dia masih merasa Ichigo tak layak memimpin Black Sun.

"Meskipun tidak suka, kau harus menerima keputusan bersama," Sasakibe buka suara. Sasakibe merupakan anggota tertua Black Sun yang masih aktif sehingga dia menjadi orang yang paling dihormati.

Walaupun merengut, Oumaeda tak lagi bersuara.

"Sekarang, lebih baik membahas apa yang sebenarnya ingin kita bahas," ujar Amagai. "Kudengar kau ingin menyerang Bat Knight," tambahnya dengan ketertarikan yang besar.

"Ya, aku ingin kita melakukan itu," jawab Ichigo. "Bat Knight sudah sangat meresahakan. Berkali-kali mereka menghancurkan tempat usaha kita, membuat kerugian yang cukup besar bagi Black Sun. Tindakan mereka sudah tak bisa ditoleransi, aku ingin menghancurkan mereka semua."

"Bagaimana dengan mediasi?" Sasakibe menyarankan.

"Kami sudah berkali-kali mengirimkan undangan mediasi pada ketua Bat Knight, dan tak pernah mendapat tanggapan. Sepertinya, mereka memang tak ingin menempuh jalan damai," Uryuu menjelaskan.

"Siapa ketua Bat Knight sekarang setelah kematian Sousuke Aizen?" Sasakibe bertanya. Memandangi satu persatu orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut, dan masih belum mendapat jawaban.

"Itulah yang belum kami ketahui," Ichigo mengakui.

"Anak-anak sekarang." Sasakibe menghela napas. "Sebaiknya, kalian mencari tahu terlebih dahulu siapa ketua baru Bat Knight sebelum menyerang mereka. Kalian harus tahu siapa musuh yang sedang kalian hadapi."

"Apa jadinya kami tanpamu, Sasakibe-san." Ichigo menyengir lebar.

Sasakibe menggeleng pelan. "Kalian hanya bertambah besar, tapi masih bersikap seperti anak-anak."

.*.

Seminggu?!

Rukia tak bisa tidak merasa panik setelah tahu seberapa singkat waktu yang dipunyainya untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Ichigo _baka!_ " serunya sebal seraya melempar bantal ke pintu. "Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir dapat mempersiapkan pernikahan dalam seminggu, bahkan yang memiliki waktu sebulan kelimpungan melakukannya. _Kami-sama,_ ternyata Ichigo benar-benar gila. Dan aku akan menikahinya." Rukia mengenyakkan diri di tempat tidur. "Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupanku setelah pernikahan ini. Mungkin aku akan ikut gila sepertinya."

Walaupun berpikir seperti itu, Rukia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk membatalkan pernikahan dengan Ichigo. Hatinya sudah sangat yakin dengan pria itu, bahkan saat ada seorang wanita dari masa lalu muncul, ia tetap tak berniat mengundurkan diri.

 _Ichigo sudah memilihku, dan aku percaya kepadanya. Apa pun yang terjadi di masa lalu biarlah tetap berada di masa lalu._

Tapi sepertinya masa lalu yang enggan meninggalkan Ichigo. Ponsel Ichigo, yang tertinggal di nakas samping tempat tidur, terus berbunyi. Rukia menghampiri ponsel itu, layarnya menampilkan nama Inoue. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, Rukia merasa kesal melihat nama itu ada di sana. Ah, alasan rasa kesal itu tentu sudah sangat jelas, hanya saja Rukia tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya merasa cemburu.

Rukia mengabaikan ponsel Ichigo, namun benda itu tak berhenti berbunyi. Setelah hampir setengah jam mendapat panggilan berkali-kali dari nomor yang sama, akhirnya ponsel itu berhenti bernyanyi.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah lelah mencoba menghubungi calon suamiku, karena aku juga sudah lelah nada berisik itu," ujar Rukia pada layar ponsel yang gelap. Tapi rasa senang Rukia tak bertahan lama, ponsel itu kembali berbunyi. Kali ini bukan panggilan, namun deretan pesan yang masuk, tetap dari orang yang sama. "Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengganggu? Bukannya kau bilang kau dan Ichigo hanya berteman, tapi kenapa kau terus mengganggunya?"

Setelah kata-kata itu terucap, Rukia merasa bersalah. Bisa saja Inoue menelepon untuk meminta bantuan. Jadi, ia meraih ponsel Ichigo dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk.

.

" _Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku, Kurosaki-kun? Apa kau tidak mau berbicara denganku? Tadi pun kau mengabaikanku. Kau mendengar panggilanku, tapi berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah kepadamu?"_

.

Pesan pertama yang Rukia baca tidak mengindikasikan bahwa Inoue membutuhkan bantuan. Namun, isinya membuat Rukia penasaran sehingga ia melanjutkan membaca pesan berikutnya.

.

" _Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Kurosaki-kun. Kita harus bicara. Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan Kuchiki. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu menikah dengannya."_

.

 _Seharusnya, aku tidak membaca pesan-pesan ini,_ pikir Rukia. Mengabaikan peringatan dari otaknya, Rukia tetap meneruskan membaca pesan yang berikutnya.

 _._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau hanya boleh menikah denganku!"_

 _._

Rukia mengernyit membaca pesan itu. "Apa-apaan gadis ini?" Ia meletakkan kembali ponsel ke nakas karena kesal, tapi mengambilnya kembali dalam hitungan detik. Sudah terlanjur membaca lebih baik selesaikan sampai akhir.

.

" _Aku tahu, kau sudah menolakku. Tapi ... aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Kumohon, jangan menikah dengan gadis itu. Aku akan tinggal di Karakura bersamamu, aku akan meninggalkan karierku sebagai model. Akan kulakukan apa pun agar kita bisa bersama. Jadi, jangan menikah dengan gadis itu. Dia tidak pantas untukmu, dia bahkan tidak peduli padamu. Andai kau mendengar caranya bicara tentangmu tadi siang, kau akan sadar bahwa dia tidak baik untukmu."_

 _._

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Rukia setelah membaca pesan panjang itu. "Memangnya aku mengatakan apa, hah? Gadis ini benar-benar─" Ia menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Sabar, Rukia ... tahan emosimu."

Semakin Rukia membaca, pesan-pesan itu semakin terasa menyebalkan. Terkadang memang muncul rasa kasihan membaca pesan putus asa yang ditulis Inoue, bagaimana gadis itu menceritakan perasaannya kepada Ichigo, menunggu pria itu selama bertahun-tahun hanya untuk ditolak. Andai Rukia adalah gadis yang baik hati, ia tentu akan mengambil langkah mundur dan membiarkan Inoue bersama Ichigo. Tapi Rukia bukanlah gadis baik hati, ia orang yang egois. Untuk kali ini Rukia tak ingin mengalah. Meski perasaannya pada Ichigo belum bisa diyakini sebagai cinta, dan masa depan yang menanti tidak semulus yang ia harapkan, Rukia masih tidak mau mengalah. Ia adalah orang yang akan menikah dengan Ichigo, dan ia tak akan membiarkan ada orang yang mencoba menghancurkan pernikahannya.

Dengan ponsel Ichigo di tangannya, Rukia berniat mencari calon suaminya. Sebuah kejelasan, itu yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Ia sudah beranjak ke pintu, begitu teringat Ichigo sekarang tengah rapat, ia mengurungkan niat dan kembali duduk di tempat tidur.

Ponsel di tangan Rukia kembali berbunyi. Layarnya kembali menampilkan nama yang sama. Rukia meletakkan ponsel itu di nakas, tapi bunyinya masih terasa sangat mengganggu. Untuk sesaat Rukia tergoda menjawab panggilan itu dan mengatakan pada Inoue agar tidak mengganggu Ichigo lagi. Sempat pula terpikir untuk mematikan ponsel itu atau membuangnya ke jendela sekalian. Tak satu pun dari pikiran itu Rukia lakukan. Ia menarik selimut dari permukaan tempat tidur dan membungkus ponsel Ichigo dengan selimut itu, kemudian meletakkan buntalan besar itu di sudut terjauh dari tempat tidur. Setidaknya sekarang tidak akan ada lagi suara berisik yang mengganggu telinganya.

.*.

 _Di sebuah bar di pinggiran Karakura, di waktu yang sama:_

Menunda pekerjaan hanya karena perempuan tak pernah ia lakukan. Ini pertama kalinya, dan setelah ini mungkin akan ada kali-kali yang lain ia melakukan hal ini. Alasannya sudah jelas, karena perempuan ini istimewa. Gadis berambut karamel dengan mata bening yang sudah memikat hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama. Ia tak pernah mengira akan jatuh cinta. Jenis pekerjaan yang digelutinya, serta hati sehitam arang di dalam dirinya, membuat ia berpikir rasa itu mustahil akan datang. Tapi nyatanya ia tetap jatuh cinta. Dan ketika ia mencintai, akan dilakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, sama seperti ia melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintainya sejak lama." Gadis itu berkata dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol sudah menghilangkan separuh pikiran waras gadis itu. "Aku mencintainya, tapi dia menolakku," sang gadis kembali bersuara. "Aku mengajaknya pergi ke Eropa agar dia aman, karena di sini dia selalu dicelakai orang, tapi dia menolak. Lalu saat aku kembali dia malah merencanakan pernikahan dengan perempuan lain. Dia benar-benar jahat!"

"Kenapa tidak kau lupakan saja dia?"

Seharusnya, pertanyaan itu ia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri. Semestinya, ia melupakan gadis ini dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya. Tapi ... ah, orang yang mencintai selalu membuat alasan, tapi, tapi, dan tapi, hanya untuk membenarkan tindakan mereka. Dan sekarang ia menjadi salah satu orang bodoh itu, mencari-cari alasan untuk membenarkan tindakannya. Andai tuannya tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, sudah jelas ia akan kehilangan nyawa, atau jika beruntung ia akan berakhir di sudut ruangan dengan tubuh penuh lebam.

Jatuh cinta mungkin tak akan membuat tuannya murka, tapi menunda tugas karena seorang perempuan, pasti akan memberinya bencana, apalagi jika tuannya tahu siapa yang ia cintai. Gadis ini berasal dari kelompok musuhnya, bahkan mencintai ketua kelompok itu. Tuannya pasti tak akan mau memberi kelonggaran jika tahu kebodohannya ini.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlalu lama mencintainya. Dia ... cinta pertamaku."

Kau juga cinta pertamaku. Rasa hatinya ingin mengucap kata itu, tapi ia diam, mendengarkan setiap keluh-kesah yang dikeluarkan gadis itu hingga gadis itu menelungkup di meja tempat minum sepi, yang sengaja dipilihnya sebagai tempat pertemuan agar tak menarik perhatian. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, gadis yang kupanggil Hime itu sempat berkata, "Bisakah kau lenyapkan gadis itu untukku? Tolong ... lenyapkan Rukia Kuchiki agar aku bisa bersama Kurosaki-kun."

"Aku akan menolongmu _Hime-sama_ ," ia menjawab dengan suara pelan, "aku akan melenyapkan gadis itu untukmu, tapi kau tetap tak akan bisa bersama orang yang kau cintai. Dia pun akan lenyap, karena tuanku menginginkan kematiannya."

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dua perempuan masuk ke dalam bar, langsung mengarah ke meja bar. Ia memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk meninggalkan meja, bergerak tanpa suara melewati pintu dan kembali pada kegelapan malam. Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai dua perempuan itu keluar dari bar sambil memapah Hime-nya dan menaiki taksi. Ia menaiki motor hitamnya setelah taksi itu pergi.

"Ah, mereka sudah pergi." Pemilik bar yang berlari keluar kecewa melihat jalanan kosong. Kemudian tersenyum cerah saat melihatnya. Pemilik bar mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Kau bersama Nona tadi, kan?" Karena tak mendapat jawaban, pemilik bar itu menambahkan, "Perempuan cantik berambut panjang."

"Ya," ia menjawab singkat.

"Syukurlah, Nona itu meninggalkan ini." Pria itu menunjukkan sebuah selendang. "Kau bisa mengembalikan selendang ini padanya?"

Ia ingin menjawab tidak, namun tangannya sudah bergerak untuk mengambil selendang biru pucat itu dari pemilik bar.

"Boleh saya tahu nama Tuan?" tanya pemilik bar. Melihat keengganannya, pemilik bar menambahkan, "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Nona itu kembali, dan kalian berselisih jalan."

Itu tidak mungkin. Kalimat itu menggantung di ujung lidahnya, tapi tak pernah meluncur keluar. "Schiffer." Ia menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku akan mengingatnya, terima kasih, Tuan."

Pemilik bar kembali ke dalam kedai, meninggalkannya dengan sebuah selendang di tangan. " _Hime, aku akan mengembalikan selendang ini setelah pekerjaanku selesai._ "

.*.

 _Kembali ke markas Black Sun:_

Tengah malam sudah lewat, ketika ruang rapat itu menjadi sunyi. Semua orang pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri di sana. Sembari mengawasi pintu yang tertutup, ia mengeluarkan ponsel, mengetikkan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, kemudian menghubungi nomor tersebut. Panggilannya dijawab sebelum dering ketiga.

" _Kau punya berita untukku?"_ Suara di seberang sana terdengar tidak sabar.

"Ya. Mereka berniat mencari tahu tentangmu."

Tawa nyaring mengisi telinganya. _"Bukankah sudah sangat terlambat mencari tahu tentangku sekarang? Kelompokmu bergerak sangat lamban."_

"Tidak akan begitu jika aku yang memimpin mereka."

" _Baiklah, terserah padamu. Kau menginginkan Black Sun, itu yang akan kau dapatkan. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"Dan itu yang akan kau dapatkan. Besok dia akan pergi mengunjungi ibunya bersama calon istrinya, itu kesempatanmu untuk bergerak. Kali ini jangan membuat kesalahan dengan mengirim cecunguk untuk menghabisinya."

" _Tak perlu memberitahu apa yang harus kulakukan!"_

Sambungan diputus dengan kasar, bertepatan dengan pintu ruang rapat yang terbuka. Ichigo muncul di ambang pintu. "Kau masih di sini?"

"Ya. Menyelesaikan beberapa urusan bisnis," jawabnya seraya menyimpan ponsel. "Kau mencari sesuatu?"

"Ponselku," jawab Ichigo. "Aku meninggalkannya entah di mana." Pria berambut oranye itu mencari-cari di sekitar. "Mungkin tertinggal di kamar Rukia." Ichigo melangkah kembali ke pintu.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo menghentikan langkah.

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan─ah, aku bahkan tak tahu namanya."

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Rukia Kuchiki. Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Kapan pernikahannya?"

"Minggu depan. Kau harus datang."

"Ya, tentu saja. Jika ada yang bisa kubantu katakan saja."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Amagai-san."

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi setelah kepergian Ichigo. "Sayangnya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu sendiri, Ichigo."

.*.

bersambung ...

.*.

Hola~ nggak nyangka bisa menyapa kalian secepat ini. Sepertinya, syndrom rajin saya tambah akut beberapa hari ini. Hehe ... Tapi lanjutannya mungkin nggak bakal secepat ini karena kerjaan sudah menanti di luar sana.

Dari review yang masuk, kayaknya pada nggak seneng Inoue muncul. Saya minta maaf untuk itu. Sebenarnya, saya juga agak ragu memasukkannya dalam cerita, tapi karena dari awal saya emang berencana memakai Inoue, saya tetap melakukannya. Kalau ganti tokoh, saya harus ganti plot, dan prosesnya bakal makan waktu. Jadi, saya memilih untuk mengikuti plot yang sudah ada.

Yah, mungkin agak mengganggu bagi pembaca yang nggak suka sama dia, tapi kemunculannya nggak akan terlalu banyak, kok, plus nggak akan membuat Ichigo berpaling dari Rukia (setidaknya, dalam fanfik ini).

Sekarang saya mau balas review dulu.

 **Review's Review:**

 **Azura Kuchiki**

Betul. Pengantin zaman now. Wkwkwk ...

Iyup. Inoue emang nggak suka sama Rukia karena dianggap sebagai 'pengganggu'.

Apa harus bikin yang lebih legit lagi, ya, setelah ini?

Haha ... mood saya emang lagi bagus, makanya bisa apdet cepet.

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

 **Rukichigo**

Halo, makasih dah mampir, ya.

Ichigo pengen pernikahan kilat makanya begitu. wkwkwk ...

Pastinya, mereka nggak akan tergoyahkan hanya karena seorang Inoue.

Udah lanjut nih.

 **Hazuna**

Hai, Hazuna.

Jawaban pertanyaan kamu sudah ada di chapter ini, ya.

Makasih dah RnR.

 **Nad-Ru15**

Terima kasih juga sudah membaca fanfik saya. 😊

Aduh, pertanyaan itu (kapan nikah?) sebaiknya nggak perlu dikeluarkan. Wkwkwk ...

Haha ... Inoue emang bawa mimpi buruk buat pecinta IR. Tapi dia saingan yang paling greget kalo dimasukin di fanfik IR.

Hum, kamu mau diundang ke nikahannya ketua gangster? Siap-siap bawa pemukul bisbol, ya.

Sankyu.

 **xox**

Makasih dah RnR, ya. Udah lanjut nih.

 **IchiRuki HF**

Terima kasih kembali karena sudah mau membaca fanfik saya.

Yup. Greget kalo dia yang jadi saingan Ruki, tapi rasanya puas kalo berhasil ngalahin dia (walau hanya dalam fanfik).

Mungkin _flashback_ untuk penolakan itu nggak bakal saya masukin.

Sabar, ya, bentar lagi juga nikah.

Amin ... makasih dukungannya. 😊

.*.

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah baca, review, follow, dan nge-fav, fanfik ini, dan maaf jika di dalamnya masih banyak kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	8. Bagian Delapan

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi)

.*.

 **Devil Beside Me**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 _Cinta tak hanya memiliki satu jalan, terkadang ada persimpangan yang membuatmu harus memilih._

.*.

 **Bagian Delapan**

.*.

Ichigo sudah pernah menghadapi ratusan perkelahian, mulai dari adu tinju sampai yang menggunakan senjata. Bermacam lawan telah ia taklukkan, berhasil dikalahkan, baik dengan mudah maupun sulit. Ia sudah memiliki pengalaman menghadapi situasi sulit, genting, bahkan yang mengancam nyawa. Namun, tak satu pun dari semua pengalaman itu yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pegangan untuk menghadapi lawannya sekarang. Ah, lawannya bukanlah pemilik sabuk hitam dalam ilmu bela diri, maupun petinju yang memiliki pukulan cepat dan kuat, atau seorang penembak jitu yang mampu melesatkan peluru yang mengenai sasaran dengan tepat. Lawan yang sekarang Ichigo hadapi berupa gadis yang tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai satu setengah meter, berambut hitam dengan kulit seputih salju, dan mata sewarna permata _amethyst._ Lawannya kini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah calon istrinya sendiri, yang sejak tadi memasang wajah cemberut, dan tak mau menatapnya.

Kemarahan Rukia membuat Ichigo kebingungan, karena ia tak tahu apa sebabnya. Sejak Rukia membukakan pintu untuknya, Rukia memang sudah terlihat tidak senang. Bahkan teh hangat dan setumpuk roti lapis yang dibawakan Ichigo tak membuat Rukia tersenyum barang sedikit.

"Apa kau melihat ponselku?" Pertanyaan Ichigo membuatnya mendapat delikan marah dari manik violet Rukia. Insting Ichigo langsung bereaksi menyuruhnya waspada.

"Ponselmu ada di dalam selimut itu," sahut Rukia tak acuh sambil menyeruput teh.

Ichigo mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa ada dalam selimut?"

"Mungkin ponselmu kedinginan." Rukia masih mempertahankan sikap tak acuh.

Meskipun tak mengerti dengan sikap Rukia, Ichigo tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia memilih mengambil ponselnya dalam diam. Ponsel itu mati karena kehabisan batere. "Kau punya _charger_?" Ia bertanya sembari melangkah menghampiri Rukia.

"Tidak," jawab Rukia singkat.

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat mendengar jawaban Rukia padahal di meja, tepat di depan gadis itu, ada _charger_. Ia mengambil _charger._ "Ini tidak bisa dipakai?"

"Tidak tahu." Rukia berpura-pura asyik dengan rotinya.

Ichigo meletakkan ponsel dan _charger_ di meja, kemudian berjongkok di depan Rukia. "Sebenarnya, ada masalah apa?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menangkap tatapan Rukia, yang selalu dialihkan darinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Rukia.

"Kau yakin?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, membuat Ichigo yakin kalau gadis itu tengah menutupi sesuatu darinya. "Aku merasa ada masalah," pancing Ichigo.

"Apa?" Rukia masih tak mau memandang Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo. "Mungkin kau mau berbaik hati memberitahuku."

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Rukia. "Sebaiknya kau minum tehmu sebelum dingin." Rukia menghabiskan roti lapisnya, lalu melangkah cepat ke kamar mandi.

Ichigo mencoba mengejar, tapi gadis itu bergerak lebih gesit, dan hidung Ichigo bertemu dengan daun pintu yang tertutup dengan keras. "Aduh! Sial!" Ia mengumpat sembari mengelus hidungnya yang sakit. "Rukia, aku tahu kau sedang kesal padaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu alasannya, dan aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya."

.*.

Rukia menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu. Ia mendengar Ichigo mengaduh lalu mengumpat, sepertinya tanpa sengaja ia sudah membuat─entah bagian mana dari tubuh Ichigo─terantuk pintu. Nuraninya menyuruh agar Rukia keluar dan melihat keadaan Ichigo, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruhnya tetap tinggal.

"Rukia, aku tahu kau sedang kesal padaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu alasannya, dan aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya." Teriakan Ichigo terdengar.

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Aku tidak tahu caranya," Rukia mendumel. "Apa aku harus bilang, 'Ada perempuan ganjen yang tak berhenti meneleponmu semalam, juga mengirimu pesan yang isinya menyuruhmu meninggalkanku'? Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu. Terdengar seperti tunangan cemburuan yang tidak punya kepercayaan diri."

Ah, Rukia memang tak punya kepercayaan diri yang besar jika beradu fisik dengan Orihime. Ia kalah body dari perempuan itu, siapa pun yang melihatnya akan mengakui itu. Mulai dari tinggi badan, bentuk badan, juga dada. Kelebihannya hanya satu, yaitu Ichigo memilihnya. Sebenarnya, kelebihan itu cukup untuk menaikkan kepercayaan diri Rukia, karena walau segunung kelebihan yang dimiliki Orihime tak akan berguna jika Ichigo sudah menentukan pilihan. Tapi entah mengapa ia tetap merasa terganggu. Kehadiran Orihime benar-benar membuatnya tak tenang, walau mungkin di sisi Orihime justru dirinyalah yang dianggap pengganggu. Tetapi ia calon mempelai wanita, dan ia memiliki hak penuh untuk merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang yang tengah berusaha menggagalkan pernikahannya. Dan Orihime tengah mengusahakan hal itu.

Rukia melangkah ke wastafel, membasuh kedua tangannya. Sembari menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin, ia berkata, "Apa kau tidak lelah bersembunyi, Rukia? Kau menghabiskan tahun-tahun yang lalu dengan bersembunyi. Sekarang kau masih mau melakukannya sementara di balik pintu ini ada pria yang berkata mencintaimu dan ingin menikahimu?" Ia diam sesaat, merenungi kata-kata yang baru ia ucapkan kepada diri sendiri.

Mencengkeram pinggiran wastafel dengan erat, Rukia memutuskan untuk berterus terang kepada Ichigo. "Aku harus mendengar sendiri jawaban Ichigo mengenai Orihime."

Dengan tekad kuat, Rukia menyentak pintu hingga terbuka. Ichigo yang saat itu tengah menelepon seseorang langsung menatapnya. Melangkah cepat dan mantap ke arah Ichigo, Rukia membuat pria itu berjengit dan mundur selangkah.

"Ru-rukia?"

"Kurosaki-kun ..." Suara dari ponsel Ichigo membuat Rukia terbakar. Ia merebut ponsel dari tangan Ichigo dan berbicara pada si penelepon. Hanya satu orang yang Rukia tahu memanggil Ichigo dengan Kurosaki-kun. Orang itu baru sekali Rukia temui, tapi ia ingat betul bagaimana rupa dan suaranya.

"Maaf, Orihime-san. Ichigo sedang sibuk sekarang, kami sedang membahas mengenai persiapan pernikahan kami. Kau bisa menghubungi lain kali, tapi aku lebih suka jika kau tidak pernah menghubungi Ichigo lagi. Terima kasih." Rukia berkata dengan tenang, tak sekali pun memperdengarkan kemarahan dalam suaranya. Tapi mata dan gestur tubuhnya menampakkan emosinya dengan jelas. Ichigo bahkan meringis melihatnya. Ia memutus sambungan meski lawan bicaranya sepertinya masih ingin bicara, lalu mengembalikan ponsel ke empunya.

"Kau sudah membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk ke ponselmu?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Bagus. Berarti sekarang kau tahu apa yang membuatku begitu kesal, ya, kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk lagi.

"Dan aku ingin bertan─" Dering ponsel Ichigo menginterupsi kalimat Rukia. Melirik layar, Rukia kembali menemukan nama yang sama di sana. Ia menatap Ichigo, memberi pria itu kesempatan untuk menentukan pilihan.

Ichigo menolak panggilan itu dan meletakkan ponsel, yang masih tersambung dengan kabel pengisi daya.

Pilihan yang tepat

.*.

Walau tak pernah memiliki pengalaman memiliki kekasih, pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Orihime dan reaksi Rukia sekarang sudah cukup untuk membuat Ichigo tahu apa penyebab kekesalan Rukia pagi ini, mungkin bahkan sejak malam tadi, mengingat waktu pesan Orihime dikirimkan serta dibaca. Tak perlu menjadi penakluk wanita untuk tahu bahwa kemarahan Rukia adalah bentuk kecemburuannya. Dan cemburu merupakan tanda cinta. Itu artinya ... Ichigo semringah. Meski tadi sempat tidak senang membaca pesan-pesan dari Orihime dan puluhan pangggilan tak terjawab dari gadis itu, kini Ichigo justru merasa senang. Sebab, bisa dibilang berkat Orihimelah Rukia akhirnya menampakkan perasaannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Ichigo, berusaha tidak terdengar riang agar Rukia tak semakin kesal. Belajar dari pengalaman dibesarkan dua wanita dan tumbuh besar bersama teman perempuan yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, Ichigo tahu bahwa tertawa atau bersikap cuek saat seorang perempuan marah adalah kesalahan besar.

"Tentang dia," Rukia memberi isyarat pada ponsel Ichigo, "apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Teman," jawab Ichigo karena tahu yang dimaksud Rukia adalah orang yang baru saja mencoba menghubunginya lagi.

"Hanya itu?" selidik Rukia.

"Ya. Hanya itu. Kami satu sekolah saat SMA, sekelas selama dua tahun berturut-turut, dan dia adiknya Sora. Aku dan Sora menjadi rekrutan baru Black Sun di tahun yang sama. Sora meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan memintaku menjaga adiknya," jelas Ichigo.

"Jadi, kau penjaganya. Pantas saja dia terus meneleponmu," ujar Rukia, tepat dengan dering nyaring ponsel Ichigo.

Ichigo mengabaikan lengkingan suara ponsel, dan fokus pada sang calon istri. Rukia melihatnya, dan kemarahan gadis itu sepertinya mulai surut. Nada suara Rukia tak lagi terdengar tajam ketika bertanya, "Dia menyukaimu, kau tahu itu?"

"Ya, dan aku pun sudah menyatakan dengan jelas jawabanku tentang hal itu. Aku menolaknya. Dia adalah temanku, adik rekanku, tanggung jawab yang dititipkan kepadaku. Hanya itu," tegas Ichigo.

Rukia tak mengalihkan tatapan dari Ichigo ketika bertanya lagi, "Kau yakin tidak pernah menyukainya?"

"Kalau aku menyukainya, aku sudah tidak ada di sini lagi," jawab Ichigo.

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. "Maksudnya?"

Ichigo meraih tangan kiri Rukia, membimbing gadis itu kembali ke sofa, menarik Rukia hingga duduk bersamanya di sofa panjang. "Inoue mengajakku pergi ke Eropa bersamanya." Ia menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. "Dia mendapat kontrak kerja dari salah satu agency di Paris, dan ingin aku ikut dengannya," jelas Ichigo.

"Kau tidak ikut karena memilih untuk memenuhi kewajibanmu sebagai ketua?"

Menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, Ichigo menatap langit-langit yang digambar dengan garis biru dan putih yang saling menyilang. Obrolan ini membuatnya lelah secara psikis. Mencoba menjelaskan pada Rukia tentang hubungannya dengan Inoue serta bagaimana perasaannya sangat menguras pikiran. Lebih baik beradu tinju daripada melakukan ini, pikirnya.

"Kau tidak memilihnya karena dia memintamu meninggalkan Black Sun. Bagaimana jika aku meminta hal yang sama?"

Ichigo mengarahkan matanya pada Rukia. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu," ujarnya yakin.

Sekarang kening Rukia yang berkerut. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena kau berbeda dengan Inoue. Kau adalah gadis yang akan bertarung di sisiku saat lawan mengadangku, bukannya mencoba menggali lubang dan menarikku untuk bersembunyi." Rukia menatap Ichigo tak berkedip. Mulut gadis itu terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tertutup kembali tanpa mengeluarkan suara. "Aku tidak bilang kalau Inoue pengecut, dia hanya ... menginginkan kehidupan yang tenang."

"Dan aku menyukai kehidupan yang menantang maut?" Rukia akhirnya bersuara.

"Kau ..." Tangan Ichigo menggapai rambut hitam Rukia, mengelusnya pelan, kemudian menyentuhkan jemarinya yang kapalan ke pipi halus Rukia. "Kau seorang petarung, Rukia. Pemberani dan menyukai tantangan."

.*.

Ingin rasanya Rukia menyandarkan pipinya di telapak tangan Ichigo nan hangat. Tapi ia tak merasa berhak melakukannya. Ia tak merasa berhak atas semua kenyamanan yang ditawarkan Ichigo untuknya. Semua itu ... Ichigo terlalu tinggi menilai dirinya. Ia bukanlah seorang petarung yang pemberani. Ia hanya ...

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku seorang pengecut. Aku tidak berani menghadapi pamanku, juga orang-orang yang pernah melecehkanku. Aku penakut." Ia menunduk. "Aku takut kau akan menyuruhku pergi dari kehidupanmu sementara aku sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan semua ini." Menarik napas dalam, Rukia melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, semua ini sulit bagiku. Begitu banyak kejutan dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Kehidupanku jungkir-balik, tak karuan. Tapi aku mulai menerima, membiasakan diri dengan keadaan ini. Aku benar-benar tidak rela kalau ada orang yang mencoba mengusik semua ini, dan aku jadi marah, lalu─" Rukia menghela napas, perlahan matanya kembali menatap Ichigo. "Aku merasa sudah berbuat jahat."

"Terkadang, kita memang perlu berbuat jahat, Rukia," kata Ichigo. "Aku juga sering berbuat jahat."

Ucapan Ichigo memunculkan senyum di wajah Rukia. "Jadi kita ini pasangan jahat?"

Ichigo tertawa. "Boleh, jika kau ingin menyebutnya seperti itu."

"Bersamamu memang mengubah total diriku." Namun tak ada penyesalan dalam suaranya, justru Rukia merasa senang dan bersemangat dengan perubahan yang dibawa Ichigo ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Masuk ke dalam kehidupanku memang akan mengubah dirimu." Ichigo mengiakan.

"Aku akan berubah menjadi gadis yang kuat dan pemberani, jago bertarung, penuh semangat, dan ..." Rukia sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dan?" tanya Ichigo dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Rukia mempersempit jarak. "Dan ... kau mengubahku menjadi gadis yang nakal, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ia memutus jarak. Memagut bibir Ichigo dalam sebuah ciuman lama dan dalam.

.*.

Uryuu melangkah mundur dari pintu, dan menarik pintu itu hingga tertutup rapat. Memberikan privasi bagi pasangan kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih di dalam kamar.

"Kenapa tidak jadi masuk? Kaichou tidak ada di sana?" tanya Hisagi.

"Ichigo pasti ada di sana, tapi sedang sibuk." Renji yang menjawab sementara Uryuu hanya berdiri sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah sempurna.

"Ah, aku mengerti," ujar Hisagi. "Apa kita berikan paket bulan madu saja untuk hadiah pernikahan mereka?" usul Hisagi.

"Jangan jauh-jauh nanti susah nyari Kaichou," sahut Renji.

"Paket bulan madu ke pemandian air panas saja," kata Hisagi.

Sementara teman-temannya mendiskusikan tentang hadiah pernikahan untuk Ichigo, Ishida mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Tatsuki. _"Bagaimana keadaan, Inoue?"_

Tak berapa lama, jawaban Tatsuki muncul di layar. _"Tidak terlalu baik. Dia menangis lagi sekarang. Kami tak tahu harus melakukan apa."_

Uryuu menghela napas setelah membaca pesan itu. Sejak semalam ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Inoue, setelah mendengar kabar dari Rangiku bahwa Inoue mabuk. Namun ia tak pergi menemui Inoue, hanya mengecek keadaan gadis itu melalui Tatsuki atau Rangiku.

Pesan lain dari Tatsuki menghias layar ponsel Uryuu. _"Tapi kau jangan menyalahkan Ichigo karena masalah ini. Bukan kesalahannya jika tak bisa balas mencintai Hime. Hanya saja, Hime belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu."_

" _Aku mengerti."_ Ishida memberi jawaban. Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti. Memandang pintu kamar Ichigo, ia berpikir alasan apa yang membuat gadis bernama Rukia itu lebih baik dari Hime di mata Ichigo, sementara di matanya, Inoue lebih segalanya dibanding Rukia.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Uryuu?"

Uryuu ditarik paksa dari pikirannya. "Voucher ke pemandian air panas juga bagus," sahutnya.

Hisagi dan Renji saling tatap, lalu keduanya tertawa.

"Kau melamun, ya? Bukan itu yang kami bahas," kata Renji.

"Wah, wah, ternyata kau bisa hilang fokus juga, ya," Hisagi menimpali.

"Terserah kalian saja," sahut Ishida. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kalian bahas?"

Tawan Hisagi dan Renji langsung terhenti. "Kami sedang membicarakan tentang kepergian Ichigo hari ini," jawab Hisagi.

"Akan lebih baik jika kita menemaninya," ujar Renji. "Tidak aman baginya jika hanya pergi bersama Rukia."

"Biarkan saja," sahut Ishida, "lagi pula, ini urusan keluarga."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus terlibat, kan?" kata Hisagi.

Uryuu mendelik pria bertato itu. "Kami tidak terikat hubungan keluarga seperti itu," sahutnya sambil lalu. "Kalian jaga markas, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

.*.

Uryuu menepikan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah tempat latihan tembak. Ia turun dari mobil dan mengambil tas besar berisi perlengkapan yang akan dipakainya dari bagasi. Langkah cepatnya, membawa Uryuu memasuki tempat itu dengan cepat. Karyawan di sana langsung mempersilakan Uryuu masuk ke ruang member VIP untuk berganti pakaian dan memakai perlengkapan. Ia memasuki arena sepuluh menit kemudian, mengambil salah satu jalur kosong di arena, yang pagi itu memang masih tampak sepi.

Meraih pistolnya, Uryuu menembakkan peluru dengan cepat ke sasaran. Sama sekali tak memikirkan keakuratan tembakannya. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan rasa frustrasi dan amarahnya.

 _Kau jangan menyalahkan Ichigo karena masalah ini._

Lalu siapa yang harus Uryuu salahkah? Orihime? Tidak. Ia tak bisa melakukan itu, karena di matanya Orihime Inoue adalah gadis sempurna yang tak bercacat. Tapi ia pun tak bisa menyalahkan Ichigo maupun Rukia, karena di dalam hatinya, Uryuu menyimpan harapan bahwa Inoue akan berhenti mencintai Ichigo. Argh! Lalu siapa yang harus ia salahkah. Tuhan? Takdir?

Uryuu menembakkan sisa peluru di senjatanya hingga habis tak bersisa. Selang beberapa menit, sasaran tembak berbentuk manusia berhenti di depannya. Banyak sekali tembakan yang meleset, tembakan terbaiknya hanya mengenai bahu kiri sasaran. Uryuu membuka tutup telinga.

"Hasil yang buruk, ya?"

Menoleh ke arah suara, Uryuu menemukan Amagai di belakangnya. Pria itu juga memakai perlengkapan sepertinya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya, Amagai-san," ujar Uryuu tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu suka menembak. Tapi hasilku tidak seburuk dirimu." Amagai menunjuk sasaran di jalur yang dipakainya.

"Aku baru pemanasan," sahut Uryuu setelah melihat hasil tembakan Amagai lebih baik darinya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Tapi tidak baik melakukan sesuatu dalam kemarahan. Redakan emosimu, susun rencana, dan bergeraklah," kata Amagai.

" _Step by step_ yang bagus. Anggap saja aku sedang melakukan tahap awal dari tiga tahapan yang kau katakan," ujar Uryuu.

"Itu bagus. Karena mengikutiku adalah pilihan terbaik, Ishida."

"Mengikutimu?"

"Hanya perkataan sambil lalu," ujar Amagai. Tapi Uryuu tahu itu bukan hanya perkataan sambil lalu. Amagai bukan tipe pria yang mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak memiliki arti. Berhati-hati dalam bicara juga bertindak, begitulah Amagai menurut pengamatan Uryuu.

"Ah, ya, aku mendengar tentang Orihime Inoue yang kembali. Dia membatalkan kontrak kerja yang sudah susah payah didapatnya," kata Amagai.

Uryuu memandangi Amagai, mencoba mencari tahu maksud pria itu memasukkan Inoue ke dalam obrolan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia membatalkan kontrak," ujar Uryuu, berusaha tidak terlihat peduli.

"Rasanya aneh jika kau tidak tahu, bukankah selama ini kau sangat memerhatikannya, Ishida?" pancing Amagai. Pria itu satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui perasaan Uryuu kepada Orihime.

"Kepada siapa aku memberi perhatian tidaklah penting," sahut Uryuu.

Amagai mengangkat bahu. "Jika itu yang kau katakan."

Merasakan sesuatu di balik kata-kata Amagai, Uryuu bertanya, "Katakan apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Sekarang kau ingin tahu?"

"Kalau kau tak mau─"

"Inoue sedang dalam masalah," potong Amagai. "Pembatalan kontrak dengan agency sebesar Minx akan membawa banyak masalah baginya."

Mata Uryuu menyipit ke arah Amagai. "Jika kau peduli, kau akan membantunya."

"Ah, bukan aku yang peduli padanya," kata Amagai. "Kau yang peduli," tambahnya dengan suara rendah.

Amagai tak pernah memberikan sesuatu tanpa mengharapkan imbalan di baliknya. Selalu ada harga dari setiap bantuan yang diberikan oleh pria itu. "Yang kau inginkan?" tanya Uryuu.

"Dukunganmu."

Kening Uryuu berkerut tak senang. "Untuk?"

"Pencalonanku sebagai ketua baru Black Sun."

.*.

bersambung ...

.*.

Hola~ saya kembali. Setelah berkali-kali mencoba update dan nggak bisa-bisa, akhirnya bisa update juga. Fiuh~

Di chapter ini saya ngeroman dulu, mau bikin hubungan IR mantap dulu, baru masuk ke konflik utama. Lalu soal Inoue, dia dicintai dua cogan di sini, semoga nggak pada protes soal ini, ya. Hehe ...

Saya belum tahu apakah akan menyisipkan lime ke fanfik ini atau tidak, jadi untuk sementara fanfik ini bakal tetap di rate T. Ini jawaban buat someone yang minta ada limenya. Wkwkwk ...

Dan untuk yang bilang isi per chapternya kurang panjang, saya cuma bisa bilang kalau inilah kemampuan saya. Saya tak terlalu pandai bikin chapter yang panjang sampai 5k apalagi 10k. Standar saya hanya 2-4k kata per chapter, mohon dimaklumi.

Udah ah, ntar kebanyakan curcol. Langsung balesin review aja.

.*.

Review's review:

 **Azura Kuchiki**

Hahaha ... ada yang terbakar. OI emang selalu bikin kamu esmosi, yah, Mou-chan.

Iyup. Supaya nggak ketinggalan zaman. :'v

Masih rate T, jadi yang aman aja dulu, ya.

Iya. Dia belum muncul, di akhir-akhir dia baru muncul.

Nikahnya nanti. Rencananya kemaren mau dicepetin nikahnya, tapi ada ide yang muncul, jadi delay dulu.

Makasih dah selalu review. 😉

 **Yuliita**

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

Hehe ... Amagai emang nggak terduga.

Kemaren-kemaren sih rajin, nggak tahu sekarang gimana. Hahaha ...

 **Hazuna**

Udah lanjut, nih. Makasih dah mampir.

 **Rukichigo**

Dibantai pake bangkai. wkwkwk ...

Makasih dah RnR, juga buat semangatnya.

 **Renren Abarai**

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

Sinya rajin saya naik turun kayak sinyal 4G di tempat saya. Hahaha ...

 **IchiRuki HF**

Makasih dah RnR lagi, ya.

Haha ... saya terpengaruh kids zaman now. Wkwkwk

Iya, Schiffer itu Ulqui. Semua saling terkait dan masing-masing punya tujuan sendiri. Saya juga penasaran bisa nyelesein fanfik ini apa nggak. *plak!*

Yupz. Makasih sudah selalu kasih saya semangat.

 **Nad-Ru 15**

Ea ... Syukurlah Hisagi muncul. *eh?*

Mau jadi bini keduanya Ichi?

Bukan, Ichigo memulai dari bawah di Black Sun, sampai akhirnya berhasil jadi ketua. Papah Isshin nggak mewariskan apa pun. Eh, mungkin nanti bakal ada sesuatu yang diwariskan ke Ichigo dari papahnya.

Wkwkwk ... mediasi emang lebih sering dipakai dalam dunia hukum sih.

TK emang suka matiin chara keren, trus bikin ending yang nggak banget. -_-

Amin ... Nanti kamu berdiri di belakang meja prasmanan, ya. Wkwkwk ... *justkidding*

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

 **Guest**

Silakan datang, tapi jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan pertahanan diri. :'v

Makasih dah RnR.

 **Loly jun**

Ruki nggak ngalah kok sama Inoue. Dia bakal berjuang ampe titik darah penghabisan.

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

 **yao**

Makasih dah RnR. Ini udah apdet, tapi nggak pake kilat. 😉

.*.

Akhir kata, makasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfik ini, kasih review, juga fav dan follow. Semua itu akan menjadi penyemangat saya untuk menyelesaikan fanfik ini sampai akhir. Dan maaf jika ada salah-salah kata, juga pabila hasil tulisan saya kurang memuaskan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	9. Bagian Sembilan

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi)

.*.

 **Devil Beside Me**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 _Menyoal tentang cinta, hal-hal tak terduga bisa saja terjadi karenanya. Lawan bisa menjadi kawan, kawan pun dapat menjadi lawan._

.*.

 **Bagian Sembilan**

.*.

Matanya tak pernah beralih dari sosok berambut oranye yang berada beberapa meja darinya di sebuah kafe terbuka di kota Karakura. Kurosaki Ichigo tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya, terlihat begitu puas dan bahagia dalam hidupnya. Siapa yang tidak akan puas jika berhasil menduduki kursi tertinggi di Black Sun, sebuah organisasi yang menguasai hampir seluruh Karakura? Ditambah lagi, persiapan pernikahan yang sedang di lakukan. Pastinya sekarang Kurosaki Ichigo merasa berada di puncak dunia.

Ia mendengus. "Kau sama sekali tidak pantas," desisnya. "Kau seharusnya berada di selokan." Ia mencengkeram gelas dengan erat, berusaha menahan luapan emosi agar tak naik ke permukaan.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu, pesanan Anda sudah siap." Seorang pramusaji muncul membawakan sepiring _garlic bread_ dan sup krim jamur, yang kemudian di tata di meja, lengkap dengan peralatan makan serta dua botol kecil berisi garam dan lada. "Selama menik─" Ucapan pramusaji tak terselesaikan, karena ia sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan meja. "Maaf, Tuan, pesanan An─" Ia melempar uang yang sempat mengenai wajah pramusaji sebelum melayang dan mendarat di lantai. Tak diindahkannya ucapan orang-orang yang mengatakan dirinya tidak sopan, ia melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan restoran itu sebelum kemarahan menguasai dirinya dan merusak rencana yang tengah disusun dengan matang.

"Nikmati makan siangmu, Kurosaki, karena besok dan hari-hari berikutnya kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi."

.*.

Keributan yang terjadi membuat kepala Ichigo tertoleh. Ia mengeryit saat seorang pria bertopi bisbol melemparkan lembaran uang ke arah pramusaji restoran. Matanya tertuju pada punggung pria yang melangkah ke pintu keluar. Ia merasakan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa menjabarkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Renji, yang menyadari Ichigo tak lagi terlibat dalam obrolan.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa," kilahnya.

"Kau yakin?" Renji sangsi.

"Dia hanya gugup," ujar Shuhei.

Perhatian Ichigo dan Renji langsung tertuju pada Shuhei. "Kenapa aku harus gugup?" Ichigo yang bersuara pertama.

"Memangnya Kaichou nggak gugup?" Shuhei balik bertanya.

Ichigo mengernyit. "Kenapa aku harus gugup?" ulangnya.

Shuhei memasang tampang bingung. "Kaichou beneran nggak gugup?"

Hampir saja Ichigo kehabisan kesabaran dan memukul kepala Shuhei, tapi Shuhei cepat tanggap dan segera menjelaskan. "Aku nanya gitu karena nanti sore Kaichou mau ngajak Rukia ketemu Masaki-san pertama kalinya sekalian minta restu. Emangnya Kaichou nggak gugup? Bisa saja Masaki-san tidak menyukai Rukia, lalu─"

"Ibuku akan menyukai Rukia," potong Ichigo sebelum Shuhei sempat menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Renji buka suara.

"Karena dia ibuku."

Renji dan Shuhei memandang Ichigo dengan bingung, merasa jawaban Ichigo sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Renji tadi.

"Ibuku percaya pada pilihanku. Dia akan menerima Rukia tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Lagi pula, apa yang mau dikeluhkan tentang Rukia? Rukia itu gadis yang baik, dia juga pemberani, dia memiliki─"

Renji dan Shuhei salin tatap, sementara Ichigo terus menyerocos menyebutkan segala kelebihan Rukia. Tanpa kata mereka sepakat bahwa jatuh cinta membuat sang kaichou jadi gila.

.*.

 _Waktu bersamaan di gedung apartemen berlantai 20:_

Uryuu berdiri di depan pintu putih bernomor 87. Di tangan kirinya terdapat kantong plastik berisi makanan, dari gambar di bagian luar kantong terlihat makanan itu berasal dari restoran cina. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk memencet bel. Butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit sebelum akhirnya pintu di depannya terbuka, dan memperlihatkan sosok yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke tempat itu.

"Ishida-kun." Orihime menyapanya seperti biasa, walau kali ini suara gadis itu terdengar tak terlalu bersemangat. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi temanku?" Uryuu balas bertanya.

"Tentu saja boleh." Orihime mengangguk. "Hanya saja, waktunya ... kurang tepat."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf," ucap Uryuu. "Aku datang hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu dan membawakan ini." Ia mengangkat kantong di tangan kirinya. "Kau pasti belum makan siang."

Orihime tersenyum lemah. "Masuklah," ujarnya seraya memberi jalan bagi Uryuu.

Uryuu tak bergerak dari posisinya. "Kau yakin aku tidak mengganggu?"

Orihime menggeleng. "Kalau kau bisa bertahan dengan ruangan yang kacau balau karena belum sempat kurapikan, maka kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu," jawabnya.

"Aku akan membantumu merapikannya," sahut Uryuu sambil melangkah melewati Orihime dan masuk ke apartemen gadis itu. "Tatsuki?"

"Pergi satu jam yang lalu, katanya ada yang harus dikerjakan," jelas Orihime.

Uryuu tahu benar apa yang harus Tatsuki kerjakan sehingga ia tak membahasnya lebih lanjut. Lagi pula, tak ada faedahnya membahas hal itu, hanya akan menyakiti Orihime saja.

"Dia tidak mengatakan akan ke mana, tapi aku tahu," tutur Orihime.

"Inoue ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan hancur," kata Orihime seraya melintasi ruangan dan duduk di sofa tunggal di dekat jendela. Lama ia hanya duduk diam sembari menatap ke luar jendela.

Uryuu meletakkan kantong di meja yang dipenuhi bermacam kertas, kemudian melangkah mendekati Orihime. Ia menyandarkan bahu di kusen jendela dan berkata, "Kau pasti bisa menghadapi ini, Inoue. Kau gadis yang kuat."

Orihime menengadah ke arah Uryuu, matanya di penuhi air mata. "Kenapa dia tidak memilihku?" lirihnya.

Bungkam. Uryuu tak bisa menjawab, karena yang bisa memberi jawaban hanyalah Ichigo.

"Aku sudah mencintainya begitu lama," Orihime menambahkan.

"Bukan masalah waktu," kata Uryuu.

"Lalu?"

"Hati. Hati Ichigo tidak memilihmu, walau hatimu memilihnya."

"Kau benar. Ini masalah hati dan pilihannya," sahut Orihime, kemudian ia kembali diam. Uryuu pun ikut berdiam diri. Lama setelahnya Orihime melompat berdiri. "Aku lapar." Ia mengambil kantong makanan di meja. "Aku akan menata mejanya. Sebentar, ya."

"Aku akan membantumu merapikan ruangan ini," ujar Uryuu.

"Tapi─"

"Seperti janjiku," potong Uryuu. "Pergilah, siapkan makanannya," tambahnya seraya mulai memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

Orihime menghilang di pintu dapur, membiarkan Uryuu merapikan ruang tamunya.

Sepeninggal Orihime, Uryuu mempercepat geraknya, tak ingin Orihime selesai lebih dulu darinya. Walaupun biasanya Uryuu tahu Orihime lamban dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur, tapi ia tak mau berlambat-lambat dengan pekerjaannya. Uryuu menumpuk kertas-kertas di meja, awalnya ia tak memerhatikan isi dari kertas-kertas itu sampai tak sengaja melihat tanda tangan Orihime di salah satunya. Seketika ia teringat kata-kata Amagai mengenai kontrak Orihime dan Minx. Kemudian ia mengurutkan kertas-kertas itu, membaca setiap lembarnya dengan teliti. Terlalu sibuk dengan klausa kontrak, ia tak memerhatikan Orihime sudah kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Tersentak. Kepala Uryuu tertoleh ke arah suara. Orihime berjongkok di sisinya, ikut membaca. "Ah, ternyata aku meninggalkan surat kontrak itu di sini," ucapnya santai.

"Surat sepenting ini seharusnya disimpan dengan baik," kata Uryuu seraya menyerahkan kontrak itu pada Orihime.

"Surat ini tak terlalu penting lagi," sahut Orihime.

"Kenapa?"

Orihime tak langsung menjawab, gadis itu melangkah ke lemari kabinet dan menyimpan berkas-berkas itu ke salah satu laci. Berlama-lama melakukannya sehingga tak harus segera menjawab pertanyaan Uryuu.

"Inoue, ada apa?" Uryuu bertanya lagi. Namun, Orihime masih enggan menjawab. "Inoue, katakan apa yang terjadi. Aku akan membantumu."

Orihime menghela napas, menoleh pada Uryuu dan memberinya senyum kecut. "Kau sudah membaca kontrak itu, bukan? Kau pasti bisa menebaknya," jeda sesaat sebelum Orihime melanjutkan, "Aku pulang tanpa meminta izin, meninggalkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Itu artinya ..." Orihime menggantung kalimatnya.

"Artinya kau melanggar salah satu klausa kontrak, pihak agency bisa saja memutuskan kontrak, dan kau harus membayar finalti. Apa aku salah?" Uryuu melanjutkan kalimat Orihime.

Gelengan menyambut pertanyaan Uryuu. "Kau lebih mengerti hukum dari aku, mengingat kau menghabiskan empat tahun mempelajarinya."

Uryuu menghela napas. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau tahu kan akibatnya? Finalti bisa dibayar, tapi kariermu mungkin─" Uryuu tak sanggup melanjutkan.

"Setelah mendengar kabar Kurosaki akan menikah, tak mungkin aku tak kembali," kata Orihime. "Namun, kembali pun percuma. Dia bahkan tak mau bicara denganku." Ia mengendikkan bahu, putus asa. "Rasanya seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Tak mendapatkan Kurosaki, dan kehilangan karierku di saat bersamaan. Benar-benar hebat, bukan?"

Uryuu menghampiri Inoue. "Kau tidak akan kehilangan kariermu," janjinya.

Orihime menengadah, menatap bingung ke arah Uryuu. "Tapi ..."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang Ichigo, tapi aku berjanji kau tak akan kehilangan kariermu."

"Ishida-kun ...?"

"Sekarang, ayo kita makan. Kau sudah menyiapkan mejanya, bukan?"

.*.

 _Markas Black Sun:_

Rukia, Rangiku, Nanao, dan Tatsuki berkumpul di ruang rapat, yang mendadak berubah fungsi menjadi ruang perencanaanpernikahan. Rukia duduk mengamati sementara Rangiku sibuk menelepon ke beberapa orang dan memberi bermacam perintah, sedang Nanao tengah mencatat di sebuah notes sambil sesekali berkutat dengan kalkulator. Tatsuki lain lagi, gadis itu tengah membuat sesuatu di komputernya. Rukia sendiri hanya duduk sembari memerhatikan mereka, sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Rangiku-san, kita belum memilih hidangan apa saja yang akan disajikan di pesta nanti," ujar Nanao.

Gerak tangan Rangiku yang tengah mengetik di ponselnya. "Sudah," jawabnya.

Nanao menelengkan kepala. "Kapan?"

"Tadi. Aku yang melakukannya." Rangiku mendorong buku catatan hingga ke depan Nanao. "Aku sudah menghubungi pihak katering dan memberikan catatan makanan apa saja yang harus disajikan, juga jumlah porsinya. Kue juga minumannya sudah disiapkan. Kita tinggal menyiapkan dekorasi juga menyewa meja dan kursi, juga harus menyuruh anak-anak membersihkan markas."

"Tempatnya beneran mau di sini?" Tatsuki melepaskan diri sejenak dari pekerjaannya.

Rangiku mengangguk, "Kita punya aula lumayan besar yang bisa disulap jadi tempat resepsi."

"Benar juga," gumam Nanao.

"Lagi pula, dalam waktu sesingkat ini kita tidak bisa menemukan tempat lain lagi," jelas Rangiku.

"Kau benar. Berarti tinggal menyiapkan dekorasi serta tempat duduknya." Nanao mencatat di _notes-_ nya.

Ketiga wanita itu sibuk mendiskusikan mengenai persiapan resepsi, tak satu pun yang ingat untuk menanyakan pendapat Rukia. Mereka lupa meminta pendapat Rukia mengenai makanan yang ia inginkan ada di resepsi, atau dekorasi macam apa yang ia inginkan, tapi Rukia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ada hal lain yang memenuhi kepalanya sejak tadi. Ia tengah mengkhawatirkan pertemuan dengan calon mertuanya nanti sore. Ichigo mengatakan ia tak perlu khawatir, tapi tetap saja ia gugup menunggu sore datang. Berbagai pikiran muncul di kepalanya, kebanyakan isi pikiran itu bermuatan negatif, membuatnya semakin resah.

"Hei, desain undangannya sudah selesai." Suara Rangiku menarik Rukia dari lamunan. "Wah, cantik-cantik. Kau pilih yang mana, Rukia?" Rukia beringsut mendekat, ikut melihat layar laptop.

"Aku membuat beberapa desain, kau bisa pilih salah satu," kata Tatsuki. "Kalau tidak ada yang kau suka, aku bisa mendesain yang baru sesuai keinginanmu."

Rukia tak langsung menjawab. Ia sibuk memerhatikan lima desain undangan yang dibuatkan Tatsuki. Semua cantik, ia sampai bingung menentukan pilihan. "Kau pandai sekali, semua desainnya bagus," ujar Rukia. Ia baru akan memilih desain yang pertama, sebelum teringat tak memiliki satu pun orang yang ingin ia undang ke pernikahannya. Memang ia masih memiliki seorang paman, tapi mengundang pamannya hanya akan mendatangkan masalah. Dan teman-temannya ... ah, Rukia tak pernah memiliki satu teman akrab pun di masa sekolah. Teman yang ia tahu hanya siswa yang sekelas dengannya, yang nama-namanya pun tak dapat Rukia ingat semua.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Rangiku.

"Kau tidak suka desainnya?" Tatsuki menimpali.

Bibir Rukia membentuk senyum simpul tanpa semangat, tanpa kata ia beranjak. Meninggalkan tiga wanita di ruangan itu dalam kebingungan. Rukia melangkah cepat tanpa tahu ke mana tujuannya. Di koridor ia bertemu tiga pria yang langsung mengadang langkahnya.

"Nona ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya.

"A-aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar."

"Kami akan menemani Nona." Pria itu berkata lagi.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu. Aku hanya ...," Rukia mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mencari tujuan, "hanya ingin pergi keluar."

"Kami akan menemani Nona. Kaichou meminta kami untuk menjaga Nona."

"Tapi aku ..." Rukia menghela napas. "Aku akan kembali ke ruang rapat." Ia berbalik arah dan berderap menelusuri koridor yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Rukia terbukti tidak memiliki pengaturan waktu yang baik. Ia sampai di depan ruang rapat saat obrolan tentang dirinya belum selesai.

"Rukia terlihat tidak semangat mengurus pernikahannya sendiri." Terdengar suara Rangiku.

"Apa mungkin dia masih keberatan menikah dengan Kaichou?" Nanao menimpali.

"Andai Orihime yang ada di posisinya, dia pasti akan sangat bersemangat. Dia akan sibuk memilih undangan, kue, bahkan akan mengurusi detail dekorasinya. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana cerewetnya dia," tutur Tatsuki.

Rukia membeku di depan pintu, tak bisa melangkah maju atau mundur dan pergi dari sana, sementara obrolan yang membandingkan dirinya dengan Orihime terus berlanjut.

"Ya, ya, dia pasti akan sangat bersemangat. Dia akan sibuk mengurus ini dan itu, tidak akan secuek Rukia," sahut Rangiku.

"Kurasa Rukia tidak cuek, hanya tidak terlalu peduli." Kali ini Nanao yang bersuara. "Mungkin semua ini terlalu cepat baginya. Dia baru bertemu Kaichou, dan ..." Nanao mengedikkan bahu, tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kan dia bisa protes. Kalau dia tidak ingin menikah dengan Ichigo dia bisa menolak, bukannya melakukannya dengan setengah hati." Tatsuki mengemukakan pendapat. "Kalau dia secuek ini aku jadi malas membantu persiapan pernikahannya. Lagi pula, aku merasa seperti mengkhianati Hime dengan berada di sini."

"Kau membuat kita terdengar buruk, seperti teman yang tidak setia. Kita tidak mengkhianati siapa pun. Kita hanya melakukan apa yang Kaichou pinta pada kita," ujar Nanao.

"Kenapa juga Ichigo memilih gadis itu, bukankah selama ini Hime─"

"Tatsuki hentikan, kita sudah sepakat tidak akan membahas hal ini, bukan?" potong Rangiku. "Kita sepakat untuk membantu persiapan pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia. Anggap saja kita sedang membantu seorang teman."

"Dan membuat teman yang lain tersakiti? Ichigo benar-benar bodoh karena tidak memilih Hime. Rukia ... gadis itu─"

Di luar ruangan Rukia mengepalkan tangan. Mungkin seharusnya ia berderap pergi dan tak memulain konfrontasi, tapi ada bagian dirinya yang tak mau kalah. Sebut ini ego, ya, ini memang ego seorang perempuan yang tak ingin dibandingkan dengan perempuan lain. Ia dan Ichigo sudah sampai di tahap ini, prosesnya memang singkat, tapi tidak mudah. Sulit bagi Rukia membuka hati dan menerima bahwa berada di sisi Ichigo adalah takdirnya. Jadi, saat ada orang-orang yang meragukannya, Rukia tak akan berdiam diri dan membiarkan hal itu berlalu begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, Tatsuki. Kita tak bisa memaksa Ichigo mengubah keputusannya. Jadi yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membantunya sampai selesai, walaupun calon mempelai wanita sama sekali tida─."

"Aku minta maaf jika kalian merasa aku kurang bersemangat, dan jika kalian merasa diriku bukanlah orang yang pantas berada di sisi Ichigo." Rukia masuk ke ruangan dan menginterupsi obrolan. "Berkali-kali aku mengatakan pada diriku bahwa tempatku bukan di sini. Berkali-kali pula aku ingin pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal muluk bahwa cintaku pada Ichigo sangat besar, bahkan tak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti tentang perasaanku padanya. Yang aku tahu hanya bahwa aku ingin bersama Ichigo, ingin berada di sisinya, tak ingin melepaskannya."

Rukia memusatkan tatapan pada Tatsuki. "Aku minta maaf jika aku menyakiti temanmu. Sekarang dia pasti sangat sedih, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. Mungkin, aku bisa mundur dan menyerahkan Ichigo padanya, tapi apa dengan begitu dia akan bahagia?" Tatsuki tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, perempuan itu masih terkejut dengan kemunculan Rukia yang tiba-tiba. Pun dua orang lain di ruangan itu. "Kau mungkin menganggapku perempuan jahat. Perempuan egois yang merebut cinta temanmu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merebutnya. Karena sebelum kedatanganku hati Ichigo tak pernah jadi milik Inoue. Kurasa kau pun tahu hal itu, hanya saja kau berharap untuk sahabatmu. Aku mengerti, dan sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja, aku pun tak ingin disalahkan olehmu."

Rukia diam sesaat, mengatur napasnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku mungkin terlihat tidak peduli pada pernikahan ini, tapi aku menginginkannya. Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, sebab semua ini terlalu cepat untukku." Ia tersenyum. "Aku ingin kalian tetap membantu persiapan pernikahanku, tapi aku juga mengerti masalah kalian. Jadi, untuk sekarang kita hentikan saja dulu semua ini dan mengambil jeda untuk berpikir. Besok, jika kalian masih ingin membantuku dan Ichigo, datanglah kemari. Aku berjanji akan bersikap lebih kooperatif." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Rukia berbalik dan meninggalkan Ruangan.

.*.

Waktu belum menunjukkan pukul dua, ketika Ichigo sampai di markas. Renji dan Shuhei tak menemaninya kembali karena harus meninjau beberapa lini usaha Black Sun. Ia melangkah dengan santai sembari bersiul. Suasana hatinya memang sedang bagus hari ini sehingga senyum tak meninggalkan bibirnya.

Ichigo menyapa beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya, kemudian menanyakan keberadaan Rukia. Setelah diberitahu Rukia bersama Rangiku dan yang lainnya di ruang rapat, ia menuju ruangan yang berada di lantai dua itu. Ia melintasi aula yang seringkali dijadikan tempat kegiatan organisani mereka, dan aula ini juga yang akan dijadikan tempat pesta pernikahannya nanti. Ah, memikirkan pernikahan Ichigo jadi tambah bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Rukia. Ichigo membayangkan Rukia tengah sibuk mengurus detail persiapan pernikahan mereka dibantu Rangiku, Nanao, dan Tatsuki. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan menemukan Rukia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa.

"Ru─" Ichigo baru akan menyapa Rukia, saat gadis itu menarik tangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

"Ke mana?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Bukankah kau ingin mengajakku bertemu ibumu?" sahut Rukia.

"Memang, tapi─"

"Ayo, berangkat sekarang." Lagi, Rukia memotong kata-katanya.

Ichigo menahan langkah Rukia. "Tunggu dulu! Sebenarnya, ada apa?" Ia menahan tatapan Rukia di matanya. "Katakan," pintanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu dan memastikan bahwa dia menerimaku sebagai calon menantunya."

Jawaban Rukia membuat Ichigo tak bisa bicara selama beberapa detik. Kemudian perlahan-lahan bibirnya mengurva membentuk senyum.

"Ichigo, kau mau pergi atau tidak?"

Ichigo semringah. "Tentu saja. Ayo, berangkat!"

.*.

bersambung ...

.*.

Uwaaa! Rasanya dah lama banget nggak ngetik fanfik. *emang udah lama banget, Neng*

Maaf ya, bikin lama menanti dan hasilnya pun seperti ini. Kemaren sempat terpikir untuk menghapus fic ini, tapi karena udah kebanyakan yang diapus jadinya nggak jadi deh. Hehe ...

Hum, akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk sama proyek orific, makanya proyek fanfik jadi terabaikan. Dan hasilnya, alhamdulillah saya udah nerbitin tiga novel. Tiga? Saya pun nggak percaya bisa, tapi nyatanya emang bisa. _I can make it!_ Saya yang awalnya hanya author fanfik, akhirnya bisa juga nulis novel. Untuk kalian yang juga punya mimpi jadi penulis novel, terus semangat, berlatih dan belajar. Jangan biarkan mimpi kalian berakhir hanya sebatas mimpi.

.*.

It's time for review's review:

 **Rukichigo**

Halo, maaf lama tak menyapa.

Ichigo di sini mah peka, ooc dari karakter aslinya. Hehe ...

Iyup, sasaran Amagai Ishida karena dianggap paling berpotensi untuk membelot.

Gitu juga boleh, tapi Ichigonya ikhlas kagak ya kalo gitu.

Makasih dah RnR ya.

 **Azura Kuchiki**

Hola, Mou-chan.

Kalo gitu, di chap ini kamu pasti tambah geregetan soalnya, si itu munculnya banyak.

Doakan saja semoga Ishida tidak begitu.

Bantuin gih persiapan pernikahannya biar cepet.

Sankyu dah RnR, ya~

 **Yuliita**

Ini udah lanjut, maaf ya lama. Makasih dah RnR.

 **Hazuma**

Hai, Hazuma. Makasih dah RnR, ya.

Maafkan saya baru bisa update lagi.

Betul. Sama siapa pun kagak masalah asal nggak sama Ichigo (paling nggak mereka tak bersama di fanfik saya)

Mari kita berdoa agar Ishida tak berkhianat.

 **IchiRuki HF**

Hello, makasih dah RnR ya.

Sabar ... jangan esmosi. Kalo ngomongin si itu emang topik yang menyakitkan bikin sebel sekaligus empet, bawaannya pengen nabok. wkwkwk ...

Nah, kita masih belum tahu bagaimana Ishida menganggapi hal ini. Mungkin dia akan tetap setia sama Ichigo atau ... kita liat nanti.

Happy New Year yang terlambat enam bulan.

 **Izumi Kagawa**

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

Chap ini belum ada adegan aksi. Chap depan mungkin bakal ada sedikit. Hehe ...

Nggak ada seharusnya, Ichigo mah cuek aja sama Inoue, tapi ya gitu, orang-orang di sekitar mereka ...

udah apdet nih, maaf lama kali.

 **Misslah**

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

Udah next nih.

 **Nyta kusuma**

Makasih dah mampir di fanfik saya.

Iyup. Saya pun deg-degan apakah bisa ngelanjutin fanfik ini atau nggak.

Makasih, ya.

 **Guest**

Ini udah saya lanjutin.

Bukan, si Ulqui yang ngobrol sama Hime.

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

.*.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir. Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	10. Bagian Sepuluh

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan pribadi)

.*.

 **Devil Beside Me**

by

Ann

.*.

Peringatan: AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s),

tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca ...

selamat menikmati.

.*.

 _Setiap manusia memiliki keunikan masing-masing. Kekurangan dan kelebihan pasti ada, karenanya tak patut jika membandingkan satu orang dengan orang lainnya._

.*.

 **Bagian Sepuluh**

.*.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu dan memastikan bahwa dia menerimaku sebagai calon menantunya."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Ichigo bergegas membawa Rukia ke basement untuk mengambil mobilnya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menyuruh Rukia menunggu sementara ia mengambil mobil atau meminta seseorang mengambilkan mobilnya, tapi melihat raut wajah Rukia yang tak sabar Ichigo merasa lebih baik untuk langsung membawanya saja.

Rukia membuka kursi penumpang sebelum Ichigo membukakan untuknya, lalu duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Jujur saja, ia senang dengan antusiasme Rukia. Perlahan-lahan Rukia semakin menunjukkan minatnya pada pernikahan mereka. Namun, Ichigo juga bingung melihat Rukia terburu-buru padahal pagi tadi sewaktu ia mengatakan akan membawa Rukia menemui ibunya, gadis itu tak terlalu antusias, bahkan sempat meminta Ichigo untuk menundanya. Namun, sekarang Rukia terlihat sangat ingin bertemu dengan ibunya, membuat Ichigo penasaran dengan alasan di balik hal tersebut.

Ichigo mengikuti Rukia memasuki mobil, duduk di belakang kemudi, tapi tak kunjung menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia. "Mobilnya mogok?"

Ichigo menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Rukia mendesak.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa," ujar Ichigo.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Rukia balik bertanya.

Ichigo mendesah. Ia merasa seperti kembali ke beberapa jam lalu, saat Rukia bersikap serupa karena cemburu. Apa kemarahan Rukia masih belum reda? Ichigo menepis pikiran itu, karena merasa masalah itu sudah selesai tadi pagi. "Apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

Pertanyaan Ichigo dijawab dengan diam oleh Rukia, sehingga ia bertanya lagi. "Ayolah, katakan padaku. Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, kita tidak akan pergi."

Rukia mendesah, dan Ichigo menunggu dengan tak sabar kalimat dari Rukia. Hampir Ichigo akan bertanya lagi, tapi melihat bahu Rukia turun dan terlihat tak bersemangat ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Sepertinya, tadi memang terjadi sesuatu selama kepergiannya.

"Aku ..." Rukia memulai, lalu kembali diam.

"Ayolah, Rukia. Kau bisa membuatku mati penasaran," gerutu Ichigo tak sabar.

Rukia mencebik. "Dasar tidak sabaran."

"Ya, ya, ya, itulah aku, tidak sabaran, tukang maksa, dan─"

" _Stop!_ " Rukia menghela napas, matanya menyorot Ichigo. "Maaf," ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau mau bicara," sahut Ichigo.

Sembari membuang tatapannya ke luar jendela mobil, Rukia berkata, "Aku bertengkar dengan teman-temanmu."

Ichigo mengernyit. "Siapa?"

"Rangiku dan yang lainnya."

"Kenapa?" Ichigo mendesak.

Rukia mengembalikan matanya pada Ichigo. "Karena aku marah."

Jawaban Rukia membuat sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. "Kau marah? Pada Rangiku? Kukira kau hanya bisa marah padaku," tanggapnya geli.

Tawa Ichigo membuat Rukia memberengut. "Silakan saja tertawa sepuasmu."

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Ichigo sambil berusaha menghentikan tawa. "Silakan lanjutkan, kali ini aku tidak akan tertawa. Janji. Katakan padaku kenapa kau marah?"

Tak langsung terdengar jawaban dari Rukia. Gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. "Aku marah karena mereka membanding-bandingkanku dengan _Hime-mu._ " Dengan sengaja Rukia menekankan kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

Ketika nama Orihime Inoue disebut, Ichigo langsung mengerti mengapa Rukia tampak begitu tidak senang. Ichigo pun tak terlalu senang. Bukannya tak menyukai Orihime, Ichigo hanya merasa tak senang Orihime menjadi batu sandungan dalam hubungannya dengan Rukia. "Aku akan bicara dengan mereka," kata Ichigo.

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah bicara," ujar Rukia sembari menatap Ichigo dan menampilkan ekspresi bersalah. "Sepertinya, aku harus minta maaf padamu. Karena ucapanku mungkin akan membuat teman-temanmu lepas tangan dari persiapan pernikahan kita."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus bicara dengan mereka."

"Jangan!"

Ichigo menautkan alis.

"Maksudku, tunggulah sampai besok untuk bicara dengan mereka," kata Rukia.

Bisa saja Ichigo bertanya mengapa ia harus menunggu sampai besok, tapi tak dilakukannya. Rukia pasti punya alasan sendiri mengapa meminta hal itu padanya, dan ia akan menurutinya.

"Aku hanya berharap, hubunganmu dengan Rangiku dan yang lain tidak terpengaruh karena ucapanku," ujar Rukia.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," sahut Ichigo. "Sekarang, ayo temui ibuku. Aku yakin _Kaa-san_ tidak akan membandingkanmu dengan in-siapa pun."

Ichigo menyalakan mesin mobil, baru ia akan melajukan mobil ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menunda keberangkatan beberapa saat dan menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

Rukia mengamati Ichigo sementara pria itu berbicara di telepon. Ia menduga Ichigo tengah berbicara dengan salah satu temannya.

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Kalimat itu dikatakan dengan nada biasa, tapi sanggup membuat perasaan Rukia menjadi lebih baik. Kalimat itu terdengar seperti janji dan Rukia percaya akan ditepati. Betapa mudahnya Rukia mempercayai Ichigo, betapa cepatnya ia merasa nyaman dengan kebersamaannya dengan Ichigo padahal pria itu baru ia kenal dalam hitungan hari.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Suara Ichigo menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunan. Cepat-cepat dialihkannya pandangan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Tidak ada apa-apa," kilahnya.

"Begitu ... padahal aku berharap kau menjawab lain," ujar Ichigo.

"Menjawab apa?"

"Kau bisa bilang kalau aku kelihatan tampan."

Rukia mendengus. "Narsis." Jawabannya disambut tawa oleh Ichigo. "Sudah. Berhenti tertawa. Cepat berangkat."

"Tidak sabar bertemu dengan ibuku, eh?"

Diingatkan kembali pada tujuan mereka, membuat kegugupan menghinggapi Rukia. Tadi pikirannya sempat teralihkan karena kekesalannya pada Tatsuki, Rangiku, dan Nanao, sekarang setelah rasa kesal itu tersapu ia kembali panas-dingin. Bahkan Rukia lebih gugup daripada saat ia memukul orang dengan tongkat bisbol tempo hari.

Kini saat duduk di samping Ichigo dalam mobil yang melaju, Rukia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana reaksi wanita yang melahirkan Ichigo itu ketika melihatnya nanti. Apakah wanita itu akan marah karena mereka merencanakan pernikahan tanpa menemuinya terlebih dahulu? Atau justru akan menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka dan senyum lebar? Dan yang terpenting akankah wanita itu membandingkannya dengan Orihime Inoue?

Rukia benar-benar tak tahu akan bagaimana sambutan untuknya nanti, bahkan yang terburuk ia belum tahu siapa nama ibunya Ichigo.

"Kau belum memberitahuku siapa nama ibumu," ujar Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh padanya. "Belum, ya?" Rukia mengangguk. "Maaf, aku lupa. Masaki, Masaki Kurosaki."

"Apa kau punya keluarga lain selain ibumu?" Ketika mengajukan pertanyaan itu, Rukia menyadari sangat sedikit yang ia tahu tentang Ichigo.

"Ada satu wanita lagi yang bersamaku sejak kecil, dia teman ibuku. Yoruichi, istri pemilik restoran yang pernah kita kunjungi."

Rukia mengingat pria pirang bertopi itu. Pertemuannya dengan pria bernama Urahara itu tak bisa dikatakan buruk, hanya saja meninggalkan kesan bahwa Urahara terlihat belum menyetujui dirinya menjadi calon mempelai Ichigo. Nah, kalau Urahara saja bersikap demikian, bagaimana dengan ibu Ichigo. Rukia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin membawamu bertemu Ibu kemarin, tapi banyak hal yang terjadi." Ichigo kembali bicara.

"Apa ibumu tahu tentang rencana pernikahan kita?"

"Dia orang yang pertama kali tahu," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Bahkan sebelum melamarmu aku sudah memberitahunya," Ichigo menambahkan.

"Serius?" Rukia masih belum dapat memercayai ucapan Ichigo.

"Ya."

"Apa reaksinya?" Rukia terlalu penasaran untuk tidak bertanya.

"Sesuatu yang baik harus disegerakan, begitu dia bilang."

Jawaban Ichigo membuat Rukia tak bisa bereaksi selama tiga detik. "Apa?! Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" Rukia tak dapat memercayai ucapan Ichigo.

Ichigo tertawa. "Temui dia dan tanyakan sendiri, oke?"

"Sama sekali tidak oke." Tanpa sadar Rukia menyuarakan dengan lantang apa yang ia niatkan ucap dalam hati.

Tawa Ichigo terhenti, berganti dengan kernyit di dahinya. "Kenapa?"

Rukia menghela napas, mau tak mau menjawab, "Jangankan untuk bertanya, aku ragu bisa bersuara di depan ibumu. Sekarang saja aku sudah sangat gugup memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya saat melihatku nanti. Bahkan rasanya lebih mendebarkan daripada mengayunkan tongkat bisbol untuk menolongmu waktu itu."

Tawa Ichigo kembali. "Tenang saja, ibuku tidak menggigit orang."

"Mana kutahu, aku kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya," sahut Rukia. Kegugupan membuatnya mudah sekali kesal.

Ichigo menggenggam tangannya, meremasnya pelan sembari berkata, "Kau akan menyukainya, Rukia."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku?"

"Dia akan menyukaimu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau sangat percaya diri? Bisa saja dia lebih menyukai Inoue daripada aku." Rukia benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan keberadaan Inoue di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak suka kau membandingkan dirimu dengan Inoue," ujar Ichigo tak senang.

"Tapi─"

"Kalian tidak untuk dibanding-bandingkan."

Rukia tak lagi mencoba menyanggah. Benar kata Ichigo, dirinya dan Inoue tak bisa dibandingkan. Mereka adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda, tak layak untuk diperbandingkan karena masing-masing memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan.

"Bagaimana kau yakin ibumu akan menyukaiku?" Rukia bertanya lagi.

"Karena kau memang mudah disukai, layak dicintai."

Rukia membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian urung berucap. Ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"O ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ujar Ichigo. Rukia menelengkan kepala, bertanya tanpa suara. Ichigo menjawab dengan memberi isyarat menggunakan dagu pada laci dashbor mobil. Menuruti isyarat Ichigo, Rukia membuka laci.

Iris violet Rukia melebar. "Ichigo, kau benar-benar punya kelainan, ya?"

"Ekh?!" Ichigo mengalihkan tatapan dari jalan dan mengarahkan matanya pada Rukia. "Kelainan? Aku?"

Rukia mengangguk-angguk. "Yep. Kelainan. Kau punya kebiasaan aneh."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi. "Kebiasaan aneh apa?"

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam laci, mengambil barang yang ada di sana, lalu mengangkatnya ke depan mata Ichigo. Sekarang iris cokelat-madu Ichigo yang melebar.

"Setelah memberiku pisau sekarang kau memberiku pistol, kau benar-benar tidak romantis." Bukannya marah, Rukia malah terkikik.

Sebelah tangan Ichigo melepas kemudi, mengambil pistol dari jemari Rukia dan mengembalikan benda itu ke laci. "Bukan benda itu yang kumaksud," ujarnya dengan wajah memerah.

Senyum terkulum di bibir Rukia. "Lalu yang mana? Aku tak melihat benda lain."

Ichigo mendengus sembari memasukkan tangan lebih dalam ke laci untuk mencari. Setelah beberapa detik, Ichigo menarik tangannya. "Buka tanganmu," perintah Ichigo.

Rukia menurut, membuka tangannya, membiarkan Ichigo meletakkan sebuah kotak di telapak tangannya.

Kotak itu mungil, ditutupi kain beledu biru malam di bagian luar.

"Ini?" Rukia menatap kotak di tangannya lalu beralih pada Ichigo. Rasa geli menghilang darinya, berganti debar aneh yang menyusup ke dada. Jika seperti dugaannya, kotak itu akan berisi ...

"Bukalah," kata Ichigo pelan, setengah berbisik.

"Aku ..." Rukia tak segera menuruti permintaan Ichigo.

"Aku harap kau suka, aku menghabiskan waktu tiga jam memilihnya." Ichigo berkata tanpa mau melihat ke arah Rukia.

"Tiga jam?!" seru Rukia. Lalu sifat jailnya keluar. "Kau tidak punya kerjaan, ya?"

"Rukia!" Ichigo mengerang.

Rukia tertawa. Namun, tawa itu seketika hilang, ketika matanya kembali pada kotak beledu.

.*.

Ichigo menelan ludah, tak sabar menanti reaksi Rukia. Merasa tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depannya, Ichigo menepikan mobil di di bahu jalan. Memutar tubuh menghadap Rukia, ia meminta sekali lagi. "Bukalah."

Mata Ichigo tak lepas dari Rukia. Diperhatikannya setiap gerak calon istrinya itu, ketika membuka kotak beledu, sekaligus merekam ekspresi Rukia sewaktu isi kotak terlihat sempurna.

"Ichigo ... ini ...?" Mata Rukia tak bisa beralih cincin platina berhias batu _amethyst._

Karena Rukia tak kunjung mengeluarkan cincin dari kotak, Ichigo yang melakukannya. Diambilnya cincin itu. " _Amethyst_. Menurutku batu ini yang paling cocok untukmu," ujarnya seraya meraih tangan kiri Rukia. "Ametis, atau yang sering disebut kecubung, dikatakan sebagai batu asmara juga batu kecantikan. Ada juga yang menyebutnya batu pelindung, juga batu jodoh."

"Batu jodoh?" bisik Rukia.

"Konon, batu ini bisa membantu seseorang yang ingin menikah menemukan pasangan yang sesuai," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia menatap Ichigo. Bibir gadis itu melengkung membentuk senyum yang sangat cantik. "Tapi aku tidak perlu mencari lagi, karena aku sudah mendapatkan pasangan yang benar-benar sesuai," ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan memakainya, bukan?"

Tak ada suara sebagai jawaban, hanya anggukkan mantap yang diperlihatkan Rukia pada Ichigo. Lalu, ketika Ichigo menyelipkan cincin di jari manis Rukia, mata gadis itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

" _Aishiteru._ " Ucapan manis disertai kecupan di kening Ichigo berikan pada Rukia.

" _Aishiteru yo."_ Rukia membalas, walau kata itu belum mampu terucap dari lisannya.

.*.

 _Kediaman Amagai di saat bersamaan:_

"Ini pertukaran mudah. Seorang gadis untuk gadis lainnya," ucap Amagai. "Kau bahkan tidak perlu menyerahkan gadis itu langsung padaku, hanya perlu memberi akses pada anak buahku untuk menculiknya."

Tak terdengar jawaban dari lawan bicara Amagai di _line_ telepon.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya begitu keras. Aku hanya meminta bantuan kecil sebagai balasan dari apa yang akan kulakukan untuk kekasihmu."

"Dia bukan kekasihku," sahut seseorang di seberang sana.

Bibir Amagai mengulas senyum. "Mungkin setelah ini kau bisa menjadikannya kekasihmu."

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Lawannya menjawab dengan dingin.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengomentari hubunganmu dengan gadis itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kita sepakat?"

Ketukan pintu terdengar sebelum Amagai mendapat jawaban. Pintu terbuka, kepala pelayan rumahnya masuk diikuti seorang pria bertopi bisbol. Untuk sesaat muncul keterkejutan di raut muka Amagai, tapi dengan cepat pria itu menormalkannya. Amagai memberi isyarat agar tamunya menunggu sementara ia menyelesaikan pembicaraan.

"Beri tahu aku di mana dan kapan gadis itu sendirian, hanya itu yang kau perlu lakukan. Lalu, aku akan melakukan sisanya. Setelah itu, gadismu akan aman." Amagai kembali berbicara di telepon. Sang tamu terlihat memerhatikannya dengan intens sembari menyamankan diri duduk di sofa tunggal berwarna cokelat.

"Kau tak akan menyakitinya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Dia hanya akan kujadikan alat tukar. Tapi kau harus memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada perlawanan dari pihakmu."

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Kuharap tidak lama, aku bukan orang yang sabar." Amagai memutuskan sambungan dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Kau tidak akan menyakiti gadis itu?" Sang tamu buka suara.

"Aku? Tidak." Amagai mengembangkan senyum. "Tapi aku tak tahu denganmu. Setelah kudapat posisiku sebagai ketua Black Sun, aku akan melepaskan mereka. Selanjutnya, terserah padamu."

"Kau orang yang tak bisa dipercaya."

Amagai melangkah ke mini bar, mengeluarkan sebotol minuman berwarna keemasan dari lemari dan menuangkannya ke dua gelas. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau bekerjasama denganku?" Ia membawa dua gelas itu, menyerahkan satu kepada tamunya.

Sang tamu mengambil gelas dari Amagai. "Karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Mengambil tempat di seberang sang tamu, Amagai duduk menghadap pria yang sudah melepaskan topi, menampilkan warna kelabu rambutnya. "Nah, itu. Setelah kau tak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi, maka kau akan kembali menjadi musuhku?"

"Kita tak pernah menjadi musuh."

"Akan kupegang itu," sahut Amagai. "Sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Bantuan."

Sebelah alis Amagai terangkat.

"Aku membawakan bantuan untukmu."

Seseorang masuk dari pintu balkon yang terbuka.

Amagai menyipitkan mata, mencoba mengenali orang itu. "Dia?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Orang yang akan menculik Kuchiki Rukia untukmu."

.*.

"Klinik?" Rukia mengarahkan tatapan bingung pada Ichigo, lalu memandang bangunan bercat biru-putih yang menjulang di depannya.

"Ya. Klinik." Ichigo membeo.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia masih kebingungan.

"Menemui ibuku," jawab Ichigo.

"Ibumu ... dia ..."

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ibuku sehat, sangat sehat bahkan."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena ibuku tinggal di sini." Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, membawanya mendekati pintu.

"Ibumu tinggal di klinik?" Rukia kembali bertanya.

"Yep. Ibuku menikah dengan pemilik klinik ini, jadi dia tinggal di sini."

Langkah Rukia terhenti. Jemarinya mencengkeram lengan Ichigo dengan kuat. "Bukan hanya ibumu, aku juga akan bertemu ayah tirimu?"

"Juga Yoruichi dan suaminya," ujar Ichigo santai.

"Ekh?!" Rukia balik arah, hendak pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Ichigo menahan langkah Rukia.

"Pulang."

"Hei, kau yang mengajakku ke sini kenapa sekarang mau pulang?"

Rukia menghentikan langkah. Kepalanya tertoleh pada Ichigo. "Tapi─" Rukia menggigit bibir, terlihat benar-benar gugup.

"Tenanglah." Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia. "Kau tahu kegunaan lain dari batu kecubung?"

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Batu itu akan meningkatkan kepercayaan diri dan membuat orang lain menyayangimu."

Rukia menatap batu di cincin barunya.

"Kau bisa berpegangan pada batu itu untuk meningkatkan kepercayaan dirimu," tambah Ichigo.

Tatapan Rukia terangkat, menangkap mata Ichigo. "Lebih baik aku berpegang padamu," ujarnya disertai senyum.

"Nah, itu lebih baik lagi." Ichigo menggenggam erat jemari Rukia. "Ayo, kita temui ibuku."

.*.

bersambung ...

.*.

Holla, ketemu lagi sama saya. Kali ini nggak terlalu lama kita berpisah. *Aish, gaya lu, Neng*

Makasih buat kalian yang sudah ngedukung saya selama ini. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti, dan saya harap kalian tetap ngasih saya dukungan sampai nanti, ya.

.*.

 **Review's review:**

 **Zanara Aoi**

Halo, Aoi-san. *boleh saya panggil Aoi-san?*

Kabar saya baik. Alhamdulillah.

Jadi sider pun tak masalah. Terima kasih sudah baca.

Sudah saya apdet nih, dua chapter, 9 dan 10.

Yep. Hidup Ichi nggak mudah di fanfik ini makanya tangannya kapalan.

Makasih dan RnR, ya

 **hendri69**

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

Aamiin ... doakan biar lancar proses ngetiknya.

 **Rukichigo**

Iya, nggak akan saya hapus. Lagian, outlinenya udah saya bikin sampai tamat, tinggal sayanya aja bisa nyisipin waktu buat ngetik atau nggak. Hehe ...

Fic ini keren sekeren yang baca. 😊

Ouw, thank you.

Makasih dan RnR, ya.

 **Loly jun**

Iya. Dibandingin sama orang lain tuh nggak enak pake banget. Makanya, Rukia bersikap begitu.

Chap ini mulai diperlihatkan siapa musuh Ichigo sebenarnya.

Semoga setelah baca nggak lupa lagi.

Makasih dah RnR.

 **Azura Kuchiki**

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

Rasanya pengen nabokin Rangiku cs atu-atu saking gemesnya.

Wkwkwk ... terus mereka kudu diapain biar kamu puas?

Yep. Kita liat chapter depan, ya.

 **Yuliita**

Wkwkwk ... andai yang kayak Ichigo di fic ini ada di dunia nyata saya juga mau.

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

 **IchiRuki HF**

Kan digantung nggak enak, jadi diapdet deh. Wkwkwk ...

Yep. Dibandingin itu kagak enak, makanya Rukia jadi marah gitu.

Aamiin ... semoga pernikahan mereka lancar, tapi kayaknya bakal masih ada batu sandungan besar nih.

Iya kah? Saya nggak merasa ada yang berbeda, sih, tapi nanti coba saya baca-baca lagi. Kalaupun berubah gaya nulis saya, semoga jadi lebih baik bukan lebih buruk.

Makasih dah RnR, ya.

 **Nad-Ru15**

Halo, Nad-Ru. Makasih dah mampir, ya.

Nah, ada lagi yang bilang tulisan saya berubah. Semoga perubahannya ke yang lebih baik, bukan sebaliknya.

Salah satu novel saya ada di playstore, judulnya Oranye nama penulisnya Ann Soe, tapi kamu harus beli, meski ada sampel bab-bab awalnya sih di sana.

Novel-novel saya masih dalam bentuk indie (self publish) jadi belum ada di toko buku, hanya bisa dipesan online. Kalau mau bisa kepoin fb saya: Ann Soe Marni.

Sankyu. 😊

.*.

Akhir kata, maaf jika masih banyak ada kekurangan dalam penulisan fanfik ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
